


Seeing Green

by LadyAnput



Series: Of Bats, Birds, And Bugs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun trip to Gotham. It was a place where Marinette met a cute guy, who made her feel breathless and that her feelings were actually valid.So why are so many people trying to take it away from her?





	1. Meet Cute

It was supposed to be a lovely trip. A fun trip to America, to be shown around a multimillion dollar company that branches in every corporation known to man. Marinette had stayed up countless nights, putting together plans, balancing a budget with Miss Bustier, everything! But there she stood, staring off in the direction of the long departed bus. She hugged herself tightly, as the cold winter air ruffled her clothing. 

They.. They had  _ forgotten _ her. Left her behind, while they all went off to tour Wayne Enterprises. Without her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before glancing down at the small purse at her hip and into Tikki's large, worried eyes. She forced a carefree smile, and winked at the kwami.

"Well, Tikki, I did say I wanted to see more of the city. What better way to see it than to walk? It's only a thirty minute walk, it won't be too bad." Marinette widened her grin as she began her trek to Wayne Tower, shoving down the hurt that gripped her chest. Everyone must have been too excited to notice her missing, that was all. She was sure they had realized their mistake, and was waiting for her to catch up. No doubt about it.

As she began walking, she felt those tears rise up again. She dashed them away before any of them could fall. She couldn't lie to herself. It just brought even more pain when the disappointment set in. And it always did.

…

Damian Wayne was not having the best of days. He had woken up late. He rarely woke up late, but being up until four in the morning did not help him with his sleep schedule. So he leaned back into his seat, watching the world go by as his driver took him towards work. He was required to be there, since a class from France was coming to see what they were all about. It felt like a waste of time to Damian, putting on a decently hospitable visage for a bunch of annoying teenagers that could barely speak English, and then dealing with any of the girls trying to flirt with him, because he had the powerful last name of 'Wayne'.

He wished he could change it to Kent some days, to have everyone leave him alone. 

But, alas, his life would never be so simple, now would it?

As soon as the driver pulled up to the company building, Damian bolted out of the car, only to be slammed into by a flurry of pink. He tensed ever so slightly, grabbing who he now saw was a girl, steadying herself before she could fall flat on her face.

He glanced down and gazed into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and his mind froze. He stared at the girl, with her dark hair, pulling back into a tight ponytail, and a splash of cute freckles across the bridge of her nose..

Cute. Cute was the perfect word for the girl, especially when her lovely face went crimson and she began sputtering apologies in French. But then tried to struggle for English.

"I- I am so sorry, I was in such a rush to catch up with my class, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She stuttered out, her dainty hands pressed firmly against his chest. 

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either." Damian found himself smiling down at the red faced girl, before removing his firm grip from her shoulders, and taking a step back. "I'm guessing, by the French, that you're a part of the French class that's going on the tour today?"

"Er... Yes, my class left without me, I guess they were so excited for the tour, they left early." The girl smiled at him, and Damian felt like the air had left his lungs. She… She was as beautiful as an angel. He watched as the girl fidget under his gaze, her blush only seeming to get worse. "Do you work here? As an intern or something?"

"Um.. Yes, I work as an intern here. My older brother is going to be leading the tour today. We should probably get inside, before you get left behind by your class." Damian held out his arm to the French girl, who gladly took it, and they strolled inside. "I'm Damian, by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Marinette. The feeling is mutual."

…

The last thing Marinette was expecting to see was her class standing in the lobby. But there they were, faces filled with annoyed expressions, as Miss Bustier was clearly arguing with the receptionist and the woman standing beside her.

"Please, the students came all this way to enjoy the tour. It's not nice to just keep them standing around, they're going to get tired." Miss Bustier begged with the receptionist, while the younger woman beside her crossed her arms.

"Miss Bustier, with all due respect, you are an hour early. You and your class arrived here early, without calling in advance, and Mr. Grayson is not yet here to give you the said tour, because, as I just stated, our tour does not start for another HOUR." Evangeline Bourbon hissed through clenched teeth, her violet eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Speaking of your class, where is Marinette?"

It was then Bustier blinked in surprise, before glancing back at her gathered class. Immediately, Lila's eyes welled up with tears, and she began sobbing loudly into her hands.

"This is all my fault! Miss Bustier was so kind to try and get us through this tour, because my precious Damidear invited me on a date tonight.." She cried out, before bursting into more dramatic sobs, causing Evangeline and the receptionist to exchange glances and roll their eyes. Ah, the pains of being a teacher's assistant. "A- and now Marinette is trying to slow us all down, because she's jealous of me being in a relationship!"

"Actually, I'm right here." The entire class turned to see Marinette walking up, arm in arm with a tall boy around their age, dressed in a trim charcoal suit, his black hair smoothed back, and his green eyes so sharp, they could pierce your very soul. "I'm so sorry I'm late, no one told me we were leaving early."

"Maybe because nobody wanted you here." Alya grumbled under her breath, before sharing a smirk with Lila.

"Well, since everyone is here, we can all wait for Mr. Grayson." Eva spoke up quickly, cutting off any reprimands Miss Bustier was about to send Marinette's way. She strode over to the duo standing at the entrance, drawing all eyes to her. She was a lovely woman, tall and curvy, with long shiny brown hair and impossibly violet eyes. Eyes full of kindness,but took no bullshit, something that became quickly apparent when she became Miss Bustier's teaching assistant last year. "Marinette, are you okay? Who's your friend?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Miss Bourbon. This is Damian, he offered to escort me to the group, if you guys had taken off without me." Marinette ignored the harsh glares being sent her way by her classmates, before smiling up at the TA, the only ally she seemed to have at school. "But thank you.. For not starting without me."

When Eva smiled, Marinette felt herself relax a bit more, before letting go of Damian's arm, not realizing how tightly she had been gripping it.

"Well, I suppose now I can get out of your hair. Thank you, Damian." Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she finally stepped away. When he smiled at her, she felt a familiar fluttering in her heart that she hadn't felt in so long… And his eyes were so green, so much greener than Adrien's.

"Marinette, can you please stop eye fucking the guy, before you creep him out." Alya spoke up, her voice echoing through the lobby, causing all eyes to focus on Marinette. There were a few snickers and Mari felt her ears burn. "Wouldn't want to scare him off, like you did with Adrien!"

That caused the class to burst into laughter, while Marinette felt a stab at her heart, instantly taking a large step away from Damian. 

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.." She whispered out, as shame and embarrassment curled in her gut sharply. She watched as a furious expression crossed over his face, and he looked as if he was about to yell.

"Hey, so you must be the group I'm giving the tour to. My name's Dick Grayson, nice to meet you all." Marinette turned towards the voice, her guilt only eating away more as she quickly darted away from Damian. He hated her, thought she was a freak. Just when she thought she could make a friend, Alya had to open her mouth and ruin it all. She held back tears as she glanced up at their tour guide, a tall, handsome man that gave everyone a kind smile. 

"I'm sorry. And thanks again.." Marinette whispered as she glanced back at Damian, who seemed rooted in place, staring at her. "I swear I wasn't looking at you in that way. I'm really sorry."

And she scurried off to join her class as they began their tour, leaving a dumbstruck Damian staring after her.

…

"You should have seen how her classmates treated her! Father, why did you let such a horrible class to come here?!" Damian whirled on his father, as they stood in his impressively large office. Bruce sighed as he saw the blazing fire in his son's eyes, so like his own, then began pacing again. "I trailed behind them for a bit. You should hear what this one girl keeps saying! How she's dating me, how she's such best friends with my brothers, Dirk Greyjoy, Tim Todd, and Jackson Drake!" 

"... I wasn't aware that they behaved in such a way.. If I had known, I wouldn't have invited them." Bruce stood and glanced out his massive window, staring out at the city of Gotham, as he pondered. "Well it's too late now. We'll have to keep a close eye on them, they'll only be in Gotham until the Wayne gala, then they will be back to France, and none of our concern."

"Father… I feel protective of Miss Dupain-Cheng." Damian felt his cheeks heat up at his father's surprised look. But it was true, something about those large blue eyes drew him. "She.. Brings out my Robin instincts. She's being bullied, she's.. She's all alone."

Damian could feel his father staring, trying to read his thoughts, his expression, but he kept on a neutral mask and his body rigid. 

"... Damian.."

"I must be off now, Father. I have duties to attend to." Damian turned on his heel and promptly left before his father could say another word. He didn't stop until he was all the way down in the cafeteria, where the French class was currently having their lunch.

He spotted Marinette immediately. She was sitting all alone, far away from the class who seemed to be swarming around that brown haired girl who had been sprouting bullcrap about him earlier. As he walked by that table, he decided to listen in.

"I called my Damidear, he completely understood that I'd be a little late for our dinner tonight, but he's just so understanding and sweet, saying he got us reservations to the best restaurant in town! I'm thinking he might propose to me tonight!" The girl gushed, as others around her ooh'd and ahh'd at the fairytales she was sprouting. The entire thing just made him want to go over and shake the girl. Who the hell would get engaged at seventeen? Only idiots, that's who. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

"Hey, Marinette." Damian smiled at the girl when her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and those eyes widening, making her look like a deer in headlights. As she began to get up, he reached out and took her hand, taking a seat across from her. "Please, don't run. Listen, what that girl said earlier, I know it isn't true. I... I was actually curious if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight."

He watched the wheels turn in Marinette's head, before that beautiful smile, though more shy, lit up her face. 

"I- I think I would, Dami. That would be really nice."

"Actually, she means no."

Damian watched as Marinette tensed at the voice, before glancing up at a furious looking blond boy standing next to their table, his green eyes blazing.

"She doesn't go around with pompous windbags."

…

Marinette couldn't believe that Adrien had just said that. She was on her feet in seconds, fury flickering through her, but she quickly stamped that flame out.

"Adrien, apologize! There was no reason for you to speak to Damian like that!" She whispered harshly when she grabbed his arm to pull him away. Her crush for the boy had died three years ago, when he kept insisting to never rock the boat with the whole Lila affair.

"You never apologized to Lila for trying to out her, why should I apologize to a guy who's clearly trying to get into your pants?" Adrien asked promptly. He turned back to Damian, puffing out his chest, making Marinette shake her head. "She's not going on a date with some sleazy guy she just met this morning, so I suggest you back off."

"'Agreste, stop it!" Marinette shoved him the hardest she could, sending the model stumbling back a few steps. He stared at her in shock, never before had she lashed out like that, never before had she looked at him in such disgust. Mari shook her head once more, then turned to Damian. "Listen.. I'd like to have dinner with you. But, please, don't feel the need to go all fancy, okay? I think you're a sweet guy, so you've already impressed me enough."

"A- alright then! I will pick you up at seven then?" Marinette felt herself blush more when Damian smiled, making him all that much more handsome. 

"Sounds like a date!" Her cheeks heated up more and she beamed. In her glee, she didn't catch sight of Lila glaring her way, scowling as she plotted a perfect way to ruin that date for Marinette.


	2. Sweets and Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm just adding a small warning here. There is a scene of stalking and voyeurism in the last paragraph. Nothing too crazy graphic, but if you don't like that kind of thing, just skip the last paragraph of this chapter.

"Am I being stupid with this?" Marinette stared at herself in the mirror, fretting over the grey knit dress she wore, nervously tugging it down lower on her stocking covered legs. Her gaze flickered down to Tikki casually sitting on the vanity table, nibbling on a dozen,. "I mean, I just met him this morning, Tikki, and I'm going on a date with him tonight. What if he thinks I'm easy? That I'm some French floozy?"

"Marinette, this doesn't have to be a romantic date." Tikki flew up, slowly circling her Holder, before hovering before her face. She offered a kind smile. "This can be a date for you to get to know each other. And you can't get to know each other unless you spend time together, right?"

"You're right, I'm just overthinking things again." Marinette let out a small giggle, then took a seat at the vanity. She had chosen to let her hair loose, the dark waves reaching far past her shoulders, as she had decided to grow it out forever ago. She smiled at her reflection, then began painting her lips a soft pink colour, as Tikki returned to her cookie, munching happily. "He's not expecting anything, I'm sure. I.. I won't go further than a kiss. If he tries anything, I'll just drop him altogether."

"You're taking Eva's advice on dating again." Tikki giggled, watching Marinette pick up her signature purse, the kwami quickly flying inside. Marinette merely smiled in response, heading towards the elevators. As soon as she pressed the button, she heard a door open. She turned to see Alix stepping into the hall, frowning.

"You going on your date?" Alix sounded stiff, awkward when she spoke. Marinette merely blinked, and Alix's face reddened, and she crossed her arms. "Listen, just.. Don't let him get up to any funny business. I'm not.. I haven't been the greatest friend, I've been a real shitty one, but I still worry. I.. I know she's lying now. I should have before, but I was stupid."

"Alix, what.." Marinette shut her mouth as soon as she saw tears welling up in Alix's eyes, but she stubbornly refused to shed.

"I should have fucking known. I kinda did, but I didn't want to get in the middle of the shitshow, so I tried to stay neutral. But today, we left you behind in Gotham, a place that's really dangerous. And I'm sitting with Lila and Alya, listening about how you're mooching off this hot intern to make Adrien jealous, maybe get a threesome, and I'm just sitting there thinking 'aren't they worried about her? This is Gotham, the Joker and people are here. This isn't Paris, people get kidnapped and die here, and they stay dead, there's no Cure!'

"And I try and bring this up, and Alya has the fucking nerve to say that you deserve whatever you get, because you're a worse bully, have been ever since Chloe transferred to a different school. It.. It was a wake up call for me, Mari, and I realized how much I screwed up and that I was so horrible to you. We all have been. And I'm sorry, I really am.. And.. Please, be safe. I want you to come back safe."

"Alix..." Marinette stepped forward and hugged Alix tightly, surprising the girl. She felt tears in her eyes, and let them fall as she hugged Alix tightly. Something in her that had long since been locked away, came forth. "I am so happy to hear that. I... I've missed you. I miss all of you."

Marinette pulled away after a few minutes, wiped away the tears, and smiled brilliantly, a real smile.

"And don't worry, I can take care of myself. If he tries anything, I'll make sure he'll never walk right again." The fierce grin she gave caused Alix to burst into laughter. 

"Not if I get to him first. He does anything funny, they'll never find the body!"

Both girls shared grins, once destroyed bridges finally beginning to mend.

…

When Marinette got down to the lobby, she felt a little better. It wasn't by much, but that bit certainly helped lift her mood. She smiled at the sight of Damian standing in the lobby. He was a really handsome guy. Tall, broad shoulders, dark messy hair, he even had muscle, muscle that could be well seen with the black turtleneck he wore. 

In her unashamed ogling, she hadn't noticed that he was talking with someone. Or that that someone was Miss Bourbon, who did not seem impressed with whatever Damian was telling her.

Mari rushed over before the TA could scare her date away.

"Hello Miss Bourbon, I take it you're giving Damian a lecture." She spoke up, grinning when she saw pink dust the older woman's cheeks. 

"Not a lecture. Just a warning that you're my student, and if anything happens to you, I'll bring the wrath of Hades down upon him." Eva grinned, and giggled with Mari, before turning back to Damian. "But in all seriousness, I want her back by nine o'clock sharp. We're going to Gotham City Park tomorrow for a picnic, and we don't want the students abandoning Marinette again."

"Completely understood." Damian gave her a small smile, then held out his arm for Marinette to take. Even Eva had to admit, Damian was an attractive man, not that she'd touch him. A twenty three year old should never go after a seventeen year old. Ever. "I will just be taking Marinette out for dinner, then I'll bring her straight back."

"Well, good.. I understand the whole… Young love thing, just don't go overboard, okay?" Eva found herself smiling at Damian, then gave Mari a wink. "An old lady like myself knows exactly how that type of thing can go badly."

"Bon soir, Evangeline. I'll bring you a piece of cheesecake, if they have any where we're eating at." Marinette assured her, before she was guided out of the building. They were greeted with the sight of a driver opening the door of a very expensive looking car for them. "Damian.. You… You have a personal driver?"

"It's not too much, is it? I just thought it would be easier to talk to you, if I didn't have any distractions." Damian gave an almost embarrassed smile, helping Marinette into the car, then sliding in after her. As their thighs pressed together, Marinette could feel the heat radiating off of him, and her heart began slowly picking up speed. "You know, your English is pretty good for someone from France."

"O-oh, thanks. Miss Evangeline is from Canada, she came to France to strengthen her French. So she helped me with English, while I helped her with French. A fair trade." Mari felt her cheeks go scarlet, trying to ignore the heat of him, of his charming smile. It should be illegal to look so good. "She.. She really cares, you know? Miss Bustier, she wants you to ignore what anyone does bad to you, she wants you to be an example to the bullies, to cause little fuss, just smile and be the bigger person."

"So, what you're telling me,is that you are being gaslighted by your teacher, you are being bullied by everyone in your class, and only a person from a different country believes you?" Damian's brows rose, and Marinette glanced down at her folded hands, then clenched them tightly to keep them from trembling. "Do you want me to kidnap you, so that you'll never have to deal with them again?"

"What? No, no, it's fine! I just have to deal with them until graduation. Besides, some of them are coming around." Marinette shook her head, Alix flashing in her mind, but she ignored it and smiled up at Damian once again. "Let's not talk about it, okay? I want to get to know you better. I like you Damian, but I don't really know anything about you. I don't even know your last name."

They shared a smile, and began to talk as they drove along the streets of Gotham. Marinette explaining how her parents were bakers, of her aspirations in fashion, meanwhile Damian went on about his father and brothers, though he was very careful not to mention his last name. He liked how Marinette looked at him. At him because he was  _ Damian _ , not because he was Damian _ Wayne _ . He wasn't lying to her, but he wanted to keep that look, at least for tonight. 

"I mean, life has been hectic, ever since the akuma attacks started a few years ago.." Marinette began, as the car slowed to a stop. Damian's brows drew together as he thought over her words. 

"Akuma attacks? What's an akuma?"

"Master Damian, we have arrived." The driver spoke out, cutting off Marinette's attempts to respond. The two exchanged a glance before they climbed out of the car, standing before a small diner. Damian took Marinette's dainty hand into his massive one, and guided her inside.

When they stepped inside, Marinette decided it felt warm and comfy there. It was a quaint diner, a few people scattered here and there, enjoying warm meals. It was a relief, so see this, instead of some upscale restaurant where it would be so fancy, her head would spin. The smells of spices and something faintly citrusy filled the air, as a perky waitress guided the couple to a booth, then left them alone with their menus and ice water.

"Now.. Want to explain what an akuma is?" Damian glanced up, meeting Marinette's gaze. He noted out her hands tensed, gripping her menu tighter.

"You really don't know what an akuma is? But they've been terrorizing Paris for years, how can no one know about them?" Her voice became soft, hollow as she spoke, those blue eyes of hers seeming to close off their expressive nature. "How is that possible? Is that why.. Why the Justice League wouldn't come and help? Because they didn't think it was actually happening?"

"Marinette? Angel, are you alright?" Damian touched her hand, drawing Marinette from her odd trance she went under. She seemed a bit shaken, but forced a smile and returned to reading the menu. Damian took that as a sight to refrain from pushing the subject. So he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and went back to look at his menu as well. Maybe chicken alfredo would be nice.

…

Chat Noir scowled as he watched the diner from across the street, perched on a building. He didn't like the guy Marinette was out with. He just didn't seem right. It's not because Adrien was jealous, not at all. Marinette was just a friend. Or would be a friend, if she'd stop trying to expose Lila. He didn't want to have to deal with Lila being akumatized. Again. For the tenth time.

He snarled when he watched Marinette blush, watched her and the intern guy laughed. He didn't miss the body language they had towards each other. Chat Noir tried to assure himself that it was only physical attraction. That when Mari saw passed the guy's shiny exterior, she'd see he's only after a quick fling with a cute girl from France.

A very cute girl. When he had seen Marinette step into the lobby, dressed up for a date, a part of him wanted to go over and take her on that date. Maybe convince her to wear her pigtails again, cut her hair again. He wanted her back to the way she was, before Lila, before that stupid miss Evangeline and her encouraging Marinette to stick up to herself, to rock the boat.

You never rock the fucking boat. Ever. 

Chat Noir sat there for hours, scowling. He shouldn't be this hung up on a friend. He had His Lady afterall. His courageous, gorgeous Ladybug. She was waiting back for him in Paris. He had a new idea for trying to get a date with her. He was Chaos, she was Balance. They were meant to be, she just needed to realize it.

He was brought out of his daydreams of kissing Ladybug, stripping her out of her costume, but watching Marinette and Damian leaving the diner. He hated how cuddly they were. His claws dug into the stone of the ridge he was sitting on. 

He followed the fancy car back to the hotel, watching as Damien walked Mari up to the doors of the hotel. His jaw clenched when Marinette kissed Damian on the cheek, leaving the guy looking dumbstruck as she practically flounced into the hotel, like she was floating on air.

Fury curled in Chat's gut and he launched himself onto the roof that was opposite of Marinette's room. He had to warn his princess, he couldn't let her get hurt, not by some sleazy rich guy she barely knew.

And he sat there, watching her enter her room, opening her purse, and his heart stopped. The flying red kwami had bolted from the purse and flying around Marinette, the two obviously in quite giddy conversation.

And it clicked.

Marinette… Was Ladybug. His Princess was his Lady. And everything in the past made so much more sense. He grinned, realizing now why he was so protective of Marinette. Soulmates knew each other outside of the masks, so that's why he knew her, but didn't realize it.

So Chat sat there, grinning, as Marinette stripped off her knit dress, taking in her beauty. She had grown such beautiful curves over the past few years, she had such pretty skin. When she unhooked her bra, he purred, already lost in a daydream of him being in that room with her, carefully caressing her and making her his. And he could practically taste the salt on her skin, as she whispered his name. His green eyes stayed transfixed on her, as she stripped before his eyes.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the mall turns sour as tempers flare, meanwhile Nino thinks over his relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning to any of you guys, there are references to unsavory things in this chapter, it doesn't go into graphic stuff though.

Marinette smiled to herself after her date with Damian. It had been so wonderful, he was wonderful, a perfect gentleman. His smile had sent her heart fluttering, something that hadn't been accomplished since… Since Adrien.

Mari's smile dimmed slightly, but she shook her head. No! Adrien would not ruin this for her. At least this guy, this wonderful, handsome guy had an actual romantic interest in her. It would be different, she wouldn't be chasing a dream, she'd be chasing a reality, something within her reach.

"Tikki, I think I want to go out for a bit. Clear my head before bed. That date with Damian… I'm a bit restless now." Marinette stretched, now dressed in comfortable pajamas. The teen headed to her hotel room window and opened it. She winked at her Kwami. "Alright, Tikki, Spots on!"

As Ladybug leapt into the night, pulling herself to a ledge cross from her room. She knew she shouldn't be Ladybug, not in Gotham, as she should be in Paris, but it just felt so odd not to be out on patrol. She thanked whatever god there was that she had gotten Viperion and Ryuko back on as full time heroes. It had made her stress of leaving Paris on this trip a little less stressful, and having Klaaki helped when she had to purify the akumas. 

As she landed on the rooftop, she barely avoided landing in some kind of white substance on the ledge. She frowned at it, silently noting that this must be a popular place for birds, before she took that moment to step onto the center of the roof and take in the city. It was such a condensed place, full of tall buildings, of noisy cars and pollution. It was worlds away from Paris.

So lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the sound of someone landing on the roof behind her. She turned and spotted a red and black caped figure. Her brows rose as she realized that this was one of Gotham's vigilantes. She wracked her brain right quick, and a name came to mind; Red Robin.

"Can I help you with something?" He began advancing towards her, and Ladybug's defenses went up. Shit, she wasn't supposed to be spotted. His frown was more evident as he drew near, crossing his arms. "I don't think I've ever seen you around Gotham before."

"Please, I… I am friendly. I just came to America for a small vacation." Marinette groaned mentally at the lie as she held her hands up, showing she wasn't armed. But she could see he had weapons on him, and that made the hairs on the back of her head stand on end. She could probably take him in a fight, but she didn't want to risk hurting one of Batman's partners, especially since he was part of the Justice League. Whether they believed her situation in Paris or not, she still needed some help. "A- and to speak to Monsieur Batman. I am Ladybug, a hero from Paris. We really need help, things are getting out of hand!"

"What do you mean? What's going on in Paris?" He was silent the entire time Ladybug spoke, explaining in detail what had been going on for the past few years. She could feel as Red Robin glanced her over, calculating something. He then tilted his head, as if listening to something, before he uncrossed his arms and they dropped to his sides. "Well, Ladybug, while that tale seems hard to believe… Batman will meet you here tomorrow. If you get up to any funny business, we won't hesitate to take you out, understand?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Merci." Ladybug's shoulders sagged in relief. It had been a split minute cover story, but now it had probably given her the opening she had so desperately needed. She smiled at him, and he brushed past her, heading towards the ledge facing the hotel. "Oh, be careful! I think some birds made a mess there, you wouldn't want to step in it!" 

Red Robin froze and glanced down at where he was about to step. He stared for what felt like several minutes, before he tensed and let out a curse that made Ladybug flush. He knelt down, holding what she saw was a cotton swag, swiping up some of the substance, then putting it in a glass vial attached to his belt. Without another glance back at her, he was gone, leaving Ladybug standing there, very confused. With a shake of her head, she turned around and went back to soaring across Gotham with her yo-yo.

…

Nino frowned as he watched his girlfriend sitting across the table from him. He had wanted a nice dinner with her, at the hotel's restaurant, but here she was, either typing away on her cell phone, or telling him about something new Lila had told her. He felt himself getting a headache. It was just non stop with his girlfriend and Lila, the world never seemed to go still, it was constantly in this spiralling vortex.

"I mean, I can't believe she's help Batman! THE Batman!" Alya exclaimed, her eyes lit up with excitement and eagerness, as she finished posting the story on the Ladyblog. She didn't notice Nino's blank look as she squirmed in her seat, beaming. "Imagine helping in take down Two Face in such a way, Nino! She's so awesome, I just can't believe she chose me to be her best friend! I mean, she could have chosen anyone, but she chose me! She's even going to let me do another interview with her tonight, about the time she got all streamy in a hot tub with Damian and his brother Tim…"

"Alya, babe… Can you please put the phone away? I wanted to have a nice dinner with you, it's been forever since we had a nice date." Nino reached out and took her free hand, giving it a light squeeze. Alya gave him a warm smile and set her phone aside, and they both glanced at their menus. "See anything you'd like?"

"Oh, steak frites would be nice. Did you know Lila has an uncle who runs a farm that gives every high end restaurant their meat? She's met all of the world famous chefs, maybe next time she can get us into a fancy restaurant for another date!" Alya grinned at Nino, who felt his headache worsen. They rarely had alone time together, but even when they did, Lila always seemed to somehow come up, whether it be in conversation or her calling them in the middle of the date. 

"I think we can manage without Lila, babe. I think the salmon would be nice." Nino looked up from his menu, only to see Alya back on her phone, hearing the notifications dinging frantically. "Babe, your phone.."

"Hold on, Nino, Lila's just telling me that Damian's going to take her to a high class party tomorrow night! She's sooo lucky, having him take her to the fanciest restaurant in Gotham."

"Alya, can we-" 

"Do you think maybe she'll introduce us to him? I'd love to get an interview with THE son of Bruce Wayne! I'd be the first to get his photo, the Ladyblog would blow up on a national level!"

"Alya-"

"Maybe I could get interviews from.the entire Wayne family! And when her and Damian get married, Lila will let me cover their wedding-"

"ALYA, ENOUGH ABOUT LILA!"

A pin dropping could have been heard in that restaurant. Nino had jumped to his feet and trembled with visible annoyance, while Alya sat there, clutching her phone tightly in her hands. She frowned and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Nino stormed out of the dining room, leaving its patrons staring in his wake.

  
  


Once out of the dining room, Nino felt like crying. He had planned a nice evening, he had combed his hair back, had dressed up nicely, but it still wasn't enough. He didn't feel like enough for Alya anymore. She always seemed to be grasping for whatever big and shiny thing came next, whatever would make the most tantalizing news story.

He soon came into the bar area, leading to the hotel lobby, when he spotted Miss Bourbon. She was sitting at a table, nursing a glass of wine as she looked miserable. He hesitated, telling himself to continue back to his room, to cool off. He had never actually talked to the TA personally, but he thought she seemed nice, though very tough. He had felt bad when Lila had told Alya that the woman had been trying to escape Canada, to escape a scandal with sleeping one of her male students. Boy, that rumour had spiralled out of control and had nearly cost the woman her job, but soon seemed improbable when it was found out she worked at an all girl's academy.

Nino found himself walking over to her, meeting her inhumanly purple eyes as he took a seat across the table from her as she sipped her wine.

"Mr. Lahiffe, is everything alright? You seem rather miffed." Eva set down her glass of wine and sat to attention. It sort of surprised Nino at how quick she was to come to his aid, that she actually did care, despite the poison Lila had spread. He clenched his hands ever so slightly, looking down at the table, frowning. "Nino?"

"Miss Bourbon… You know Lila is lying, right? I've known for a long time, but she made Alya so happy, but when things got out of hand and I tried suggesting things might be false…" Nino shut his eyes tightly, letting out a shuddering breath. "I don't recognize my girlfriend anymore. I'm just so drained all the time, and I feel like my thoughts and interests don't matter anymore."

He opened his eyes again, when he felt Miss Bourbon take his hand and give it a small squeeze.

"Have you told anyone else about this, Nino?" Eva's voice was soft, non judgemental. "Now, usually I'd say try talking to her about it. But from what I've seen,she brushes you off, huh?"

"I tried talking to Adrien, but he keeps saying that it'll turn out, that since we really love each other, we'll make it through." Nino glanced at the glass of wine between then, and sighed, putting his head in his hands. Silence hung over them for a long time.

"Now, I don't have a track record of relationships I can give you advice from, but I think you already know what to do, Nino. You don't need me to tell you."

Nino glanced up and smiled at her, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The duo never knowing a certain Italian girl watching them from the lobby.

…

The next morning, Marinette was still grinning as she made her way down to the lobby. She practically skipped her way out of the elevator, her mood slightly lifted more when she saw that some of her classmates were already there, meaning she hadn't been left behind again. 

"Good morning, Alix." Marinette grinned as the girl spotted her and headed her way, though her steps faltered slightly when she spotted Kim, Juleka and Rose were headed her way. She tensed, dread clawing its way up her spine as they were upon her. "Oh.. Hello, everyone."

Their expressions were unreadable, before Rose's eyes flooded with tears and she threw herself into Marinette's arms and began to sob. It was then she realized that their expressions were not guilt ridden.

"I'm s- so-o sorr-ry Marinette!" Rose blubbered out, the tears dripping down her sweet face rapidly. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless. 

"We were really stupid, Marinette." Juleka spoke up as she awkwardly rubbed Rose's back, meeting Mari's gaze. Then her voice trembled as when she spoke again. "We were horrible to you, over something that could be easily disproved."

"We all did some very stupid shit." They all glanced over to the elevators, just as Nino stepped into the lobby, his face clouded with shame. "I was the worst, dudette… We've known each other for so long, but… I threw that all away, didn't I?"

"We all should have listened to you, Mari. You'd have no reason to lie, we just all thought it was because if Adrien at first, but then things escalated so fast." Kim muttered, running his fingers through his hair, looking rather distressed.

"Yeah, you all should have listened to me." Marinette finally spoke after a few beats of uncomfortable silence. She gave Rose's back a gentle rub before she stepped away to cross her arms, closing herself off to them. Her expression hardened as she glared at her classmates. "Most of you had known me for years, yet you thought I'd act that way? While I appreciate your apologies, I'm not forgiving any of you. Yet."

Tikki was proud of her Chosen in that moment. Marinette knew she had grown a spine, she wasn't going to be the people pleaser anymore, she had started thinking for herself for once. 

"I might, keyword being  _ might _ , forgive you guys, eventually. But right now, nothing has really proven you guys won't turn on me again. I mean, honestly, look at Alya, Ivan, Mylène, Nathaniel, Max, and Sabrina. They're still lapping it all up, and one of them used to be my best friend! So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to forgive any of you just yet." Marinette shrugged at their slightly crestfallen expressions, ignoring the guilt in her gut. "But you guys actually have some redemption, at least you guys didn't know since the beginning, like Adrien."

The following silence as almost deafening, then Alix grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, her expression murderous. Marinette flinched, feeling her skin bruise under the girl's fierce grip.

"That son of a bitch knew this entire time?" Alix's voice was soft, but deadly, promising whoever would face her fury would taste blood that night. Marinette merely shrugged once again, looking indifferent to the fact.

“He’s known ever since she came back to school. He told me to not expose her, that her lies would expose themselves.” She set her hands on her hips, a cold smile spreading across her face as she met Alix’s eyes. “Well, they’re sure as hell taking their time to expose themselves.” 

Alix and the others looked as if they were about to explode, but it was cut off by the arrival of Lila and her court that were still trapped under her spell, while she hung off of Adrien’s arm. 

‘ _ Funny _ ,’ Marinette smirked at the ground, raising a brow ‘, _ for a girl engaged to Damian Wayne, she’s very friendly with other guys.’ _

“So Damidarling took me to this amazing restaurant, the lobster was absolutely divine!” Lila cooed, while her noticeably smaller court showered her with praises. She soaked it all up, beaing, though her eyes narrowed when she saw the people surrounding Marinette. Marinette could see the girl sharpening her claws as she sneered at them, “Oh, Marinette, how was your date with the  _ intern _ ? I hoped you enjoyed whatever rundown café his salary could afford.” 

“I don’t think they even went to a café, they probably ate out of the trash.” Sabrina chuckled, with Alya letting out an amused snort. This was all white noise to Marinette, so she turned away and met Nino’s pained gaze, and it was obvious what he was going to do, once he got up the nerve. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Miss Bustier strode in, beaming at her students as they watched as Miss Bourbon followed soon after, looking exhausted and drained. “Now, I know you’re all rather excited to be in a new city, so I thought that since we’re not leaving for Gotham City Park until around lunch time, I made arrangements for us to go to one of the shopping malls, so you all can have a morning of free time.”

Many faces lit up with excitement, and Mari couldn’t deny that the thought was really enticing. She had wanted to see the fashion of Gotham, maybe see if she could get any inspiration for some new designs, maybe something gritty and rock ‘n’ roll for Uncle Jagged.

The class soon arrived at the mall ,Miss Bustier giving them a time and place to meet at so that they could go to their planned picnic. 

Marinette wandered off on her own, not wanting to be stuck with listening to Lila and her tales of Damian Wayne. She felt bad for the guy, she’d hate to see him meet Lila at the gala and get taken in by her lies.

“Marinette?” Damian had just stepped out of a store, his eyes widening a fraction, before his face melted into a smile. He strode over to her, carrying a wrapped box under one arm. “Good morning, Angel. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“D-Damian!” Mari’s cheeks burned red and she grinned, stode towards him, letting out a giggle as he pulled her into a hug. “My teacher decided to let us have a free morning. I’m glad she did, now that I got to see you.”

“You’re making me blush, Angel.” Damian’s smile widened, his cheeks going faintly rosy. When Marinette hooked her arm with his, she bit her lower lip when she felt the muscle through the material of his shirt. She felt bad, she was practically ogling him, but it was a physical attraction, right? Something completely natural. “Well, since you’re here, how about I accompany you until you have to leave? Maybe a fun little morning date?”

“I’d love it.” Her heart fluttered, walking with him towards a clothes’ store. She shyly watched him from the corner of her eye as they entered. “I was hoping to see the fashion of Gotham, maybe I could make a new outfit design out of it.”

“You’re into fashion design, right? I mean, last night you said you had designed some stuff for Jagged Stone, right? I looked it all up, you’re really talented, Marinette.” Damian’s voice was warm, gentle. He leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek. At her look of surprise, he chuckled. “I never got to kiss you back last night, thought I’d return the favour. I hope I didn’t cross a line.”

“No, not at all! I really liked it.” He smelled nice too, whatever his cologne was. Mari pressed her hands to her burning cheeks, trying to calm down the blush, only to nearly run into a mannequin. She squeaked, then took a step back .Her gaze sharpened slightly, and she pulled a sketchbook out of her purse, much to Damian’s surprise. God, she was adorable, with the spark of inspiration that lit up those blue eyes of hers. “Gotham fashion has a lot more dark colours, it’s more elegant, yet practical.”

Damian smiled as he watched her sketch and mutter to herself, feeling himself feel content simply watching her. He had never felt this way around another girl before, he found most girls boring and annoying, as a matter of fact. But Marinette, she was different, he had never had the urge to kiss a girl before, but he found himself want to kiss her until she was breathless, but also to protect her from any harm. But he knew for a fact he shouldn’t rush into anything, that could be a grave mistake, he wanted to know everything about her first.

“Marinette, I see you called your intern boy toy to join you!” Lila stepped from behind a rack, her smile sharp, ferocious, with Alya and Nino close behind. She fluttered her lashes at Damian, smiling prettily. “Wow, Mari, you must be really desperate to get Adrien’s attention if you decided to call an intern here.”

“Mari, girl, this is getting a bit ridiculous. You need to learn that Adrien isn’t interested in you, you need to stop using guys to make him jealous all the time.” Alya rolled her eyes, then returned her gaze to her phone, typing away frantically. Nino scowled at her, but said nothing.

“I know how you must be feeling, Marinette, having both Adrien and Damian Wayne after me, but this jealousy of yours has gone too far.” Lila sneered down, her green eyes glinting with cruel intent. “But I guess a girl like you does deserve an intern, you both kiss ass to get where you want to be.”

“Lila, that’s enough!” Adrien was storming up to the group, roughly shoving Damian away from Marinette, before taking the girl’s arm and pulling her close. “And you, leave Marinette alone! She’s not going to fall for your ploy, pretty boy. I won’t let you hurt her!”

Adrien dragged the protesting Marinette out of the store, Damian and the others close behind. Adrien held Marinette close, then beamed down at her.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever. That guy won’t make you another notch on his belt, I promise.” Adrien smiled and cupped Mari’s cheek, failing to see the fury flaring in her eyes. 

“Adrien, you have crossed a line…” Marinette whispered, fury radiating every from every word. She grabbed the wrist that was near her face tightly, squeezing it so hard that Adrien winced. “I don’t need protection, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, thanks.”

“Marinette, stop hurting Adrien!” Lila screeched, drawing eyes from everyone. She soon burst into crocodile tears, leaning to Alya for support. “Alya, someone, stop her! Her jealousy is getting out of control! I knew she was bitter about me dating a Wayne, but this is too much!”

“You’re not dating Damian Wayne, you little twit.” Damian snapped at Lila, advancing towards Adrien, his green eyes now ice cold. Marinette wrenched free from Adrien’s grip, only to rush to Damian, trembling in his arms as he pulled her close. He met Adrien’s gaze. “You’re Adrien Agreste, correct? I will have to have a talk with my father about having business with your brand in the future…”

“Who the hell do you think you are? I don’t even know you!” Adrien snarled, his hands clenched into fists. That was HIS lady, HIS princess. Every part of him wanted to claw the boy’s eyes out and take Marinette somewhere safe, someplace private. She had been in love with Chat Noir once, she’d definitely love him again.

“Do you not recognize a Wayne when you see one?” 

Marinette blinked at the unfamiliar voice, seeing the horror on everyone’s face, then froze as she felt cold steel press against the back of her head.

“Now, which one would be a better target? A Wayne, or his pretty little girlfriend?” Two-Face sneered down at the teens, while his goon had Lila, Alya, and Adrien at gunpoint. He slid a coin from his pocket and flipped it into the air. He caught in one hand, then grinned down at Marinette, then grabbed Damian and held a gun to the boy’s temple. “Rich boy it is. I must say, I’m surprised to see Damian Wayne out in public like this. Your girlfriend must be really special…”

“Damian Wayne?” Mari met Damian’s eyes and felt the blood drain from her face. He was no intern, no… He was Damian fucking Wayne. She would have laughed, if not for the current situation. Her mind racing, her eyes quickly darted around the mall plaza. There was nothing within arm’s reach of her, so she had to deal with her smarts. But first, she had to get everyone else out of here. While Damian was shouting at Two Face, Marinette took the opportunity to tackle the only damned henchman the villain had brought with him, and pinned him to the ground. She looked up and met Alya’s face. “Go, get out of here, now!”

Alya was immediately in gear, grabbing Adrien and Lila’s wrists, taking off towards the exit. Marinette’s relief was short lived when the guy smashed her across the temple, sending her crumpling to the ground. 

“Marinette!” Damian shouted and tried to struggle from Two Face’s grip as he watched the blood ooze from his angel’s temple, spilling across the white tile floor.


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Face gets handled and Chat Noir is now out in the open.

"Alya, let go!" Adrien pulled his arm free from Alya's fierce grip, as soon as they had exited the mall. Nino had run out after them, clearly shaken, before exchanging a look with his friend. Marinette was still there, she was still in there at gunpoint by some twisted villain! "Why did you drag us out? We left Marinette behind!"

"Oh Adrien, don't worry! I'll contact Batman and he'll come and save Marinette!" Lila spoke up, and Adrien wanted to throttle the little harlot. Didn't she see that her lies wouldn't impress him in this instance? He noted their classmates and other mall patrons were outside, being led along by first responders. Someone must have called the police about Two Face. Adrien stepped back when Lila tried to throw herself sorrowfully into his arms, darting off in another direction. "Adrien!!"

Once Adrien was out of sight, he opened up his jacket, Plagg drifting out. He hadn't said a word to his Chosen last night, and his expression was less than pleased.

"Plagg, we have to save Marinette! God only knows that bastard rich boy is already offering to trade her life for his, he probably even-"

"Adrien, do you honestly think it's a good idea to become Chat Noir in America, when he's supposed to be in Paris? Besides, I wouldn't let you within two feet of that girl after the stunt you pulled last night!" Plagg hissed as he suddenly got into Adrien's face, his fur standing on end. "You spied on her, Adrien, you crossed a line! I should Cataclysm you for what you did, it was beyond disturbing, you basically violated the girl!"

"I didn't touch her, Plagg! It's not that big of a deal, she and I are soulmates! Ladybug and Chat Noir have always been soulmates, right?" Adrien rolled his eyes, then held up his hand. "Whatever, Mari is in trouble, we need to save her. Alright, Plagg, Claws Out!"

…

Evangeline decided that if she were ever to take any of her classes on a field trip, she would ban any cities with superheroes and villains. She rushed through the halls of the mall, her blood pumping rapidly. When Nino had told her that Marinette was still in the mall, she hadn't thought twice and had merely barged back into the building. Now it was a matter of finding her, and Damian, from what Lila was blubbering out.

It still surprised her that Marinette had gone on a date with Damian Wayne. Thinking back now, the boy did certainly look like his father, from what Bruce Wayne pictures she could find on the internet.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Ma'am, you should be running towards the exit." A large hand gripped Eva's upper arm that pulled her to a halt. She spun on her heel and her eyes narrowed at the stranger. He was tall, much taller than her. The red helmet covering his face was a dead giveaway to who this was; Red Hood. "Two Face is around, we can't have civilians endangering his hostages."

"One of those hostages is one of my students!" Eva snapped, trying to tug herself free from Red Hood's firm grasp.

' And my friend.. '

"She's in a fucking foreign city, alone right now, with a boy she just met yesterday, being held hostage by a psycho your jails seem to hold worth shit. She's terrified and I won't be like everyone else who's abandoned her!"

Jason stared down at the woman glared up at him, her violet eyes dark with rage. She reminded him of a fox he had come across on Bruce's property, on edge and ready to strike to get to her pup. He tightened his grip on her arm, wanting more than anything to take this woman out of the mall, he sighed and let go. He hated the sudden thought of kissing the scowl off of her full lips. 

"Listen, lady, you need to leave, I can't have you getting in danger too, you'd only cause more if a mess." He growled.

"Well that's too fucking bad, now isn't it?" Eva narrowed her eyes and rushed past him, making her way towards the plaza. He groaned and followed quickly behind. The woman could run pretty fast in high heels.

…

Marinette opened her eyes, feeling her head throb as if she had been hit over the head with a freight train. She let out a cry as she was pulled into her knees by her hair, looking up at the goon she had tackled to the ground. He was scowling at her, blood oozing from his now broken nose. She had only tackled him, had he landed on his face?

"I must say, Mister Wayne, your girlfriend is quite the quick little bitch." Two Face sneered down at the boy he held at gunpoint, before turning his cruel eyes to Marinette. "I'll have great fun putting a bullet in her gut afterwards. She should really watch her tongue, spreading stories about how she's Batman's civilian sidekick."

'What?' Marinette tried to make sense of his words, her mind whirling. She had never said that, she had never even been to Gotham before. Then it clicked. Lila, he thought she was Lila, he had seen them together and had made assumptions.

"I'm not Batman's sidekick…" Marinette groaned out, noting Damian's look of panicked rage. His body was tense, trembled as if he wanted to turn and beat Two Face bloody. He probably did, not that Marinette blamed him.

"A little late to go back on your lies now, little girl." Two-Face motioned to the henchman, who let the injured girl crumple to the ground, and replaced his boss at holding Damian at gunpoint. Two Face made his way over to Marinette as she shakily got to her hands and knees. He grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and ripped her head back, making her look into his partially disfigured face. He sneered down at her, making her blood run cold. "Don't worry, I won't shoot you just yet. First, I'll batter up that pretty face up, then little Richie Rich won't want you anymore."

Damian watched in horror as Two Face backhanded her, sending her collapsing to the ground once again. He wanted to go over and rip him apart, to teach this goon of his a lesson in hurting a woman. You never fucking strike a woman, ever. Though villains don't always count, under certain circumstances.

"Two Face, let the girl go." Damian's eyes flickered over to one of the upper levels of the mall. His father, as Batman, perched on the railing, his signature scowl in place. "Leave the kids alone, they didn't do anything to you."

"This one," Two Face motioned down to the pathetic heap Marinette had become. From where he knelt, he could see the bloody gash on her right temple, her lower lip was cut, and dark bruises had formed. He gave a snarl of rage. "This one has been going around, running her mouth, saying she singlehandedly caught me, Batman. Now, as a lawyer, I do hate it when people make things up."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Dent, but you've got the wrong girl." Nightwing spoke up as he stepped out from behind a pillar, crossing his arms. "Now be a good lawyer and let the innocent girl go."

Damian could see all of his brothers were someplace in the plaza, his curiosity piqued when Jason had run in with Miss Bourbon. But his questions quickly vanished when he heard Marinette groan in pain. Returning his gaze to her, he saw that Two Face was pressing the barrel of the gun to her injured temple.

"Anyone steps closer, and the girl gets it." Two Face snarled as he dragged Marinette to her feet. Every hero in the room froze, unsure what quite to do.

Then the skylight overhead shattered.

Chat Noir landed a few feet from the messy situation, giving Marinette a grin as he focused his eyes on Two Face.

"Alright, ugly, I highly suggest you let my purrincess go, before I make you disappear." Chat Noir flexed his hand, preparing himself to call upon his power.

" Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Two Face grumbled, slightly dumbfounded at the tight of the teen boy in a skintight leather suit and cat ears. Here he thought he had seen everything in Gotham. "If you're Catwoman's lackey, I highly suggest you back off, these hostages are mine."

"What the fuck, Chat Noir?" Evangeline cried out, drawing eyes over to her. She looked fairly pissed. "Is this why you haven't been to the recent akuma attacks, because you've been smoozing around in Gotham?! You fucking idiot!"

It soon became a mess of shouting and screaming. Marinette felt her head throb, but blinked when she noticed that the gun was no longer pressed against her head. Two Face was waving it around, as he yelled with Chat Noir, who was yelling back for him to let her go, before he was just about to call on his Cataclysm. Taking the moment of distraction, she stomped on Two Face's instep and shoved his arm up. A shot rang out as the gun was knocked from her hand and clattered across the floor.

Eva found herself being dragged to the floor by Red Hood, him pinning her and shielding her with his body as the bullet whizzed over them. She couldn't help but realize how warm and strong he left, making her toes curl ever so slightly. She flushed a dark red, why the fuck was this thing about  that ?!

Marinette took the moment of confusion on the henchman's face to throw the box Damian had been forced to drop earlier into his face. He went stumbling back.

Batman and Nightwing were on the criminals in seconds, bringing them to the ground and handcuffed them.

Marinette stumbled and fell into a pair of arms. She was about to thank Damian for catching her, when she saw it was Chat Noir, giving her a cocky grin. Her body tensed as he picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry, purrincess, I'll take you away from these unsavory characters." He announced, and Marinette didn't miss the look he shot Damian. Then he took out his staff and launched them up back through the broken skylight.

"Wait, Chat, stop! No, put me down!" She screamed as he carried her off, away from the scene.

Everyone was left staring up at the skylight in dumbfounded silence, before Eva's eyes went round when reality clicked in.

"Holy fuck, quit gawking and stop him, she's still hurt!"

"Don't worry, Robin will catch up to them!" Damian spoke up. Ignoring his father's warning too, he tore off down the hall. 

"Well, I'll let Robin know to catch up with them, since he's on standby." Red Hood muttered, taking Eva's hand, dragging the woman towards the exit as his brother and father guided the villains towards the doors. At least this time, she gave in and followed him.

…

Robin vaulted himself across the rooftops of Gotham city, keeping an eye out for that cat boy. He quickly spotted them near the Wayne Botanical Gardens, his jaw clenched in anger when he landed on the rooftop just as Chat Noir dragged Marinette into the greenhouse.

Robin followed quickly behind, his sword at ready. He silently entered the greenhouse, listening intently as he eyed the masses of flora and fauna.

"Chat, please, you need to let me go. I need to go back and see if Damian is alright, he's hurt!" Marinette's voice rang through and he followed it. He soon came upon the duo; Chat Noir holding tight an obviously struggling Marinette. "Please, Chat Noir, please!"

"Relax,  purr incess, I'm sure he's fine. Aren't you happy to be with your knight in shining armor?" Chat Noir purred, nuzzling Marinette's neck. She smelled so sweet and felt so soft… He reached up and cupped her cheek, gazing into her eyes, not seeing the frantic terror there. "I'm glad I got you away, I'm sure that boy was going to hurt you. That's all his type want to do is hurt pretty girls like you." 

"Chat, stop, I need to go!" Marinette felt nauseous, knowing it was most likely from her injuries. She wanted so badly to transform and just give Chat a piece of her mind. All of those times he had been absent, he had been here, and what for? Didn't he realize that they needed to defeat Hawkmoth?

"I'd do as the lady says." Something wrapped around Marinette's waist and she was roughly pulled back and into another embrace. But this one, it felt familiar, it felt warm… She almost wanted to lay her head against whoever's chest this was and just stay there.

"So you're the one who kidnapped Miss Dupain-Cheng here." Robin glared at Chat, who was snarling now, his claws out, looking ready to skin him alive. "I think it's in the best interest for me to take her back to the mall. There are paramedics there waiting for her." 

"You can't take my lady, she's mine!" Chat stepped forward to attack, but Robin abruptly pointed his sword to Chat's neck, the blade breaking the skin ever so slightly.

"If you value your head, I suggest to step back." Robin pulled Marinette closer, who wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her, and Chat finally took a step back.

Robin turned and quickly left with Marinette, wincing as he saw her face. He felt like it was his fault that this happened to her, if only he had been able to take down Two Face, she wouldn't be hurting like this.

"Are you okay?" Robin whispered down as he set off his grappling gun, and launched them both in the direction of the mall. He found Marinette staring at him, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I almost got shot today… I- I could have been killed today…" Marinette sobbed out, clinging to the hero, who stopped on one of the rooftops to hold her close and let her cry. But to his surprise and slight panic, he watched her lock it all away, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She took a few deep breaths, then met his gaze. "I'm sorry, please, take me back to the mall. I need to see if Damian is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. Batman told me he hasn't suffered any injuries, he's just talking with the police right now." Robin gave her a kind smile, and off they went again.

They quickly landed at the mall, Marinette found herself instantly in the arms of Evangeline. She was whispering something Mari couldn't quite make out, but found herself smiling when Alix, Kim, Juleka and Rose joined in on the hug.

"Alright, move it, I need to check on her." A paramedic shooed the group away, then carefully inspected Marinette's face, clicking her tongue ever so slightly. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll fix you right up. You're a pretty brave lady, staying strong when dealing with Two Face like that."

"It wasn't too scary. We have akuma attacks all the time in Paris, so I'm pretty used to stressful situations." Marinette shrugged, not noticing the confused look the paramedics shared as they began cleaning the gash on her temple.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you're safe!" Lila ran up to the ambulance, Mari now noticing the news cameras around. "That was so scary, seeing Two Face like that! But don't worry, I told you I'd get Batman here!"

"Yeah, Mari, isn't it amazing at how quickly Lila got them here?" Alya grinned, hopeful that Marinette would finally get the stick out of her ass about Lila. Hopefully this near death experience would change the girl's tune. But her smile vanished at Marinette's eye roll and soft scoff. "Girl, don't be so ungrateful, Lila saved your life!"

"Marinette!" Damian ran up, having hid once again and changed. He went to her, taking her hands into his own. "Are you alright? I was terrified when that guy in the cat suit ran off with you. Thank God Robin was around to save you."

"Yeah, I was pretty lucky.." Marinette smiled up at him, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks again. Then she remembered, this was Damian Wayne, the son of Gotham's richest man, not that money really mattered to Marinette. She found it surprising, but she still saw him as, well, Damian. Though a voice in the back of her head demanded she transform and go hunt down Chat Noir to demand answers, she shoved that aside. Now was not the time.

"Your girlfriend is safe too, Damian, are you feeling glad?" Alya piped up, shoving Lila in their direction with an eager grin. Damian had to sneer at her broken English. Obviously the girl hadn't taught herself much before coming to America. Finally, she'd get the big scoop she'd been dreaming of!

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?" Damian rose a brow, eyeing the girl that had been shoved in his direction, then his lip curled slightly in disdain. He remembered this one, she was the one who had defamed Marinette, who was spreading those unsavory rumours about their supposed relationship. Scratch what he said earlier, he really wanted to hit this woman. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"What? Your girlfriend, Lila? Lila Rossi?" Alya persisted, only to be shooed away by Evangeline.

"I swear to God, those two are more annoying than the orange cones in Montreal." She muttered, taking a seat beside Marinette in the ambulance. She smiled at the girl. "Are you alright? You gave me quite the scare in there."

"I'm fine, but why were you inside? Eva, you could have gotten hurt, you're not a trained hero!" Mari threw up her hands as soon as the paramedics finished patching her up and stepped away. 

"I got scared." Eva admitted, pulling the younger girl into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a moment, before it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned their gazes to where Batman and Red Hood stood.

"We have some questions, if that's alright?"

…

Tim Drake was not having the best day. He had spent the entire day doing research and a sample analysis.

He heard the Batmobile enter the cave, as well as his family walking up to where he sat at the computers.

"Did you find anything on the attacks this Ladybug hero had told you last night?" Bruce removed his cowl and stared up at the computer screen, watching clips of two colourful superheroes fighting many different colourful looking villains.

"What she and that Marinette girl told you is true. I don't know why we didn't pick this up sooner, it's been happening for almost four years now." Tim frowned, then glanced over at Damian. "You said your girlfriend mentioned the League? Think maybe Clark heard about this, or any of the others?"

"They would have told me if they'd learnt about such a threat." Bruce crossed his arms, but didn't sound too convinced with that statement. He sigh, then massaged his temples. "I'll ask around though, if this was ignored, we will have to make up for it big time."

"She's not my girlfriend, Tim." Damian narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the DNA test up on one of the screens. "Tim, what is that?"

"Well, I noticed something on one of the ledges around the Gotham Grand Hotel and thought I'd test it out. I don't have a match in our system." Everyone noticed how nervous Tim suddenly appeared, but that he forced a sickened smile. "That's where your girlfriend is staying, Damian."

Damian didn't know why he got the thought, it was just a little niggle in the back of his head, but it was persistent enough that he drew out his sword, pointing the tip to Tim, the tip with dried blood on it.

"Compare it to this." He whispered.

It was a match.

"What exactly did you find on the roof?" Damian's expression slowly darkened. And when Tim finally told him what it was, Dick and Jason had to hold him down to keep him from going a skinning a cat.

"I'll fucking kill him! I bet it was across from Marinette's room, wasn't it?! The fucking freak was spying on her and doing- doing  that !" 

"Whoa, calm down, Demon Spawn, we don't want to kill anyone just yet." Jason piped in, though he felt revolted. Marinette seemed like a sweet girl, though quite badass, from what he heard, she had across dislocated Two Face's arm. "We have to go there anyways, to meet Ladybug, so you can check on her then, okay?"

"You're pretty eager, Jay, wanting to see that lady again?" Dick piped up, trying to lighten the mood. He also didn't want to think about… That at the moment either. He was sure once they had this Chat Noir in their sights, they'd kill him then. 

"Shut up, Dick, I just want to see what a French hero looks like!" Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought she had a nice a-"

"Can we just go please?!" Damian snapped, storming back towards the Batmobile, trembling with rage with every step. He'd mount Chat Noir's head on the wall.

…

Ladybug stood on the rooftop, waiting in silence for Batman and his crew, shivering as the crisp winter air blew. Tikki had told her that she'd take on more characteristics of the Ladybug, but she had been hoping for wings, maybe, not temperature sensitivity.

"Good evening, Ladybug." Red Robin and the others landed across the roof from her, blending almost seamlessly in with the shadows. Marinette was almost envious of how well suited their costumes were for Gotham, while she stuck out like a sore thumb, covered in bright red with polka dots. "Sorry if we kept you waiting."

"You didn't, I just got here." She out on a bright smile, hoping they didn't see her shivering pathetically in the wind. They all looked so serious, it was a nice change of pace, she found, so used to Chat Noir's antics. "I do appreciate that you're willing to hear me out. When I contacted the Justice League, the Flash told me to stop making up stories and wasting their time. I just… I need help defeating Hawkmoth, I need help finding his lair and stopping him."

"So that's what happened… Ladybug, I apologize for the League for putting you through that. We'd be more than happy to help you, tell us everything." Batman walked up to Ladybug, setting a hand on her shoulder. He saw relief in her eyes and what looked like hope, a hope that had finally been awoken after a time of pain and despair. And she told them everything.

…

"I just can't believe him, he brushed you off like you were nothing!" Alya paced in her shared hotel room with Lila, fuming from earlier. So much had happened today, she had almost gotten a groundbreaking story, but Marinette had ruined everything, just to keep the attention on her! "What kind of boyfriend does that?!"

"Oh Alya, you know how it is. He's rich and famous, he doesn't want me to be a target, like today almost happened. I hoped Marinette learned her lesson today, trying to pretend to be his girlfriend to make Adrien jealous. I feel bad for her, she feels like she needs to spread her legs to a bunch of guys to get noticed by a guy who doesn't want her." Lila cooed, laying on her belly on her bed. "Don't blame Damian, besides, he always makes it up to me in bed~. He has the most amazing tongue."

"You're so lucky you're marrying him! Hey, do you think he'd let me interview him? It would do wonders for the Ladyblog, it could even get me hired to the biggest names in the business!" Alya beamed, taking a seat beside her friend, excitement buzzing through her. "Maybe when you two get married, I can do an exclusive coverage on your wedding."

"I can certainly try, Damisweets is just so shy and sensitive, but I'm sure he'll do it since you're my bestest friend in the whole world!" Lila grinned, playfully nudging Alya. But then she pouted. "I wish I could have gotten that dress for my dinner with the Waynes tomorrow, but I completely forgot my wallet. They moved the dinner, since I was in such a horrible predicament."

"Oh girl, I wish I could help, but I need my money for this new phone that's supposed to have the best camera for taking video, and has more storage and more speed." Alya sat back, brainstorming. She had to help her best friend, afterall, tomorrow was going to be a big night for her, for both of them! Maybe she could convince Lila to let her come with them to Wayne Manor if she got her friend that dress. Then an idea popped into her head. The blogger got to her feet and went to her purse and pulled out a dark green wallet. Nino had given it to her when hadn't wanted to end up losing it if it fell out of his pocket or something at the mall. "I'm sure Nino won't mind if we use his credit card to buy the dress. It's too important to you, Lila!"

"Alya…" Lila grinned a grin that was like the cat getting the canary. "You're the greatest! I can only see his reaction now to you being such an amazing friend~"


	5. The Needed Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Marinette take the time to set the grounds of what their relationship could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone, your support have given me fast inspiration for the next chapter. And I just want everyone to understand that I don't truly hate anyone in Miraculous Ladybug (save Alya and Lila), most of the issues are just writing issues, which can be quite troubling for a show. I actually love Adrien, I understand the reasons he acts the way he does, and I hope he can eventually grow as a character, if the writing permits.

"Good morning, Marinette." Marinette glared up at the intruder of her quiet breakfast, dark shadows quite clear under her eyes. She had had a long night last night, talking with the Bat crew, then spending a good chunk of the night trying to find Chat Noir. The fact that he was in Gotham of all places didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't fully explain why. "How are you going this morning? You look quite beautiful."

Adrien smiled expectantly down at her, taking a seat across from the girl, obviously not reading the mood of the room, of which Marinette wanted him nowhere near her.

"Adrien, what do you want?" Marinette used her fork to poke her fried egg, lowering her gaze so that she wouldn't have to look at that smile that was so practiced that it just didn't feel real. She flinched when he took her free hand and kissed the knuckles. She felt bile rise in her throat and she ripped her hand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Mari, listen… I'm sorry that I didn't stick with you during the whole Lila incident. I was a real jerk, I guess I was just scared that this would escalate and there'd be big problems." Adrien leaned forward, trying to catch her eye, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. So her basically being ostracized by her class hadn't been 'a big problem'? That made her grind her teeth, but a gentle nudge from Tikki immediately calmed her down.

"Adrien, I'd like to be left alone, alright? I'm not feeling great." Marinette muttered as she glanced out one of the large windows the hotel's dining room offered. The sight of the snow falling from the sky had been enough to make her groan, silently glad that yesterday's picnic had been cancelled. Honestly, who arranged a picnic during November?

"Marinette, please… You're a really special girl, and I realise now how great you are. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me today?" Adrien blushed, and Marinette was reminded of a preteen who just confesses their love to their longtime crush. It didn't do anything to lift her mood, instead it only soured it. Way too late for that, Adrien, that ship has long since sailed.

"Not interested." Marinette stood, finding her appetite was now gone. She brushed past the model, making her way into the lobby. She froze when she saw Damian standing by the reception desk, her heart skipping a beat. He looked so handsome, his dark hair smoothed back from his strong, serious face. She practically skipped her way over to Damian, noticing the flowers in his arms. A pleasant flush flooded her cheeks, wondering who they were for…

“Damidear, you brought me flowers!” Lila darted her way across the lobby, throwing herself at the boy, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Marinette’s brows drew together, somewhat flabbergasted, until she spotted that her class had been where Lila had been standing. Ah, that explains it. “I’m so glad you decided to visit me, yesterday’s incident was so horrible.”

“Who are you?” Damian rose a brow at the girl, nearly scowling when she got a pout and tears welled up in her eyes. He tried to pull his arm from her grasp, but she sank her nails in hard, no doubt leaving bruises. “Please, let me go before I have to get security in here.”

“Wh-hat do you mean? Dami, you can stop with the act, everyone knows now that we’re dating, we don't have to hide anymore..” Lila let out a whine, glad she decided to dress up in her skirt she’d had hemmed so that it slid up her slim thighs, slowing off her body. 

Damian almost felt nauseous when the girl trapped his arm against her chest, rubbing her breasts against his arm. What the fuck was this girl’s deal?

“I will tell you again, let me go.” Damian roughly pulled his arm from her grasp, sending her stumbling backwards. A girl wearing glasses rushed forward and caught her, sending a furious glare to the youngest Wayne.

“What the fuck is your problem?! I understand the need for secrecy, but you don’t treat your girlfriend that way, no matter the circumstances!” She snapped, cradling the sobbing Lila close.

“I am not dating her. I’ve never met her before yesterday.” The cold, hard fury came forward as Damian towered over them, his grip on the bouquet tightening. “I have been interested in only one girl, and I’m telling you that’s not her! She’s-”

Damian’s gaze met Marinette’s, and he smiled that smile that sent her heart fluttering.

“She’s right over there.” Damian made his way over to Mari and pulled her into a warm embrace. Marinette returned the hug, laying her head on his chest, then let out a giggle when he kissed her forehead. “Hello, Angel. I thought you and I could spend the day together. Miss Bourbon informed me it is a free day?”

“Yeah, it is.” Marinette beamed up at Damian, giving his cheek a soft kiss in return. She took the offered bouquet, ignoring the accusations that Lila and her court were throwing their way; that Mari had stayed with Damian at the mall plaza to steal him away, that she was a homewrecking slut, among other things. She merely turned her gaze towards them, seeing them as they are; lost causes. Only Alix, Kim, Juleka and Rose strode forward and shouted in her defense, bringing the gazes of everyone in the lobby, guests and employees alike. She turned back to Damian, trying her best to block the ensuing chaos behind them out. “I would love to spend the day with you. I really need out of here.” 

“Marinette, wait! I-I wanted to take you out today, thought we could go for lunch. I can take us to the best restaurant in town.” Adrien grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull her out of Damian’s embrace, only causing him to tighten his embrace in turn. Adrien shot a withering glare to Damian, before turning a pleading gaze to Marinette. “Please, Mari, please don’t go with him. I-I can treat you a lot better than he can, he’ll only use you, you’ve only known him for three days!”

Sandwiched between the two men, Marinette didn’t know why she had been scared of them being similar, because they were quite the opposite. Damian was tall, dark, serious, and was protective. His actions spoke louder than words. While Adrien, while he claimed that he loved his friends, he did very little to actually keep them safe, going as far to keep the wool over everyone’s eyes and let Lila run wild. He certainly hadn’t cared about her misery, when she became an outcast, when Chloe became so bullied when her father was forcibly removed from being mayor, that she moved to a different school, he stood by, so afraid to create any sort of ripples, not realizing that a typhoon was already going on in front of him.

“I think we should go, it’s getting a bit unsavory here.” Marinette turned her back to Adrien, making his eyes narrow in fury. The couple, leaving everyone stare after them as they stepped out into Gotham.

“Good morning, everyone! Are you all prepped for your free day?” Miss Bustier strode on, completely unaware of what had just happened. Behind her, Miss Bourbon facepalmed at her mentor’s inability to read the fucking room.

…

Marinette strode through Gotham City park with Damian, beaming when they held hands, lacing their fingers. When she glanced up at him, she could see his cheeks had gone rosy, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“I’ll admit, I’m kind of nervous. You know, about this, about us. I mean, I’ve only known you for a few days.” Marinette forced out, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt herself relax when he gave her hand a light squeeze, urging her to continue. “I… I don’t want to rush into anything, but I want to try and see where this can go. We just need to have some boundaries, because the last time I rushed into love, I got hurt.”

“Was it Agreste?” Damian let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her when she shivered. At her nod, he rolled his eyes. The boy seemed like a coward to the vigilante, and a spoiled brat. Ever since he first saw Adrien on a magazine cover, he had wanted to punch him in the face. Today just made things worse. “He is a fool, not seeing you were right there in front of him, Angel. But I do agree that we should take our time with this. I feel for you, but I don’t want to scare you, Angel. I’ve never had this attraction to another person before.”

“I’ll have to go back to Paris in five days.” Marinette pointed out as they walked by a statue of a couple. She gazed up at it, refusing to meet Damian’s searching gaze. "The morning after the Wayne gala, I'll be flying back… And I don't know when I'll be back."

"We can text, call, Skype, there's tons of ways to talk. I'm sure my father will have business in Paris from time to time, I can visit then too." Damian offered, gently taking hold on her shoulders and had her meet his gaze. "Angel, we can figure out what this is between us. We don't have to rush into anything, but we can take a slow pace, and when we figure it out, we can finally say what we are."

Marinette found herself tearing up all of the sudden, then hugged him, feeling his strong arms wrap around her, holding her tight. They stayed like that for a while, not moving as the snow fluttered around them. Finally, they pulled apart. 

"Come on, there's a nice little coffee shop around the corner. Then… Mari, I'd like you to meet my family. They won't stop teasing me, since I talk about you often, and they won't get off my back."

"Dinner? Up at Wayne Manor? Um… O-okay, but what should I wear?" Marinette whispered, her brows drawing together, creating that pensive look that made Damian want to kiss her brow. 

"Just dress casually. We're just normal people, Angel, we don't dine in high class suits." Damian teased, earning a light shove from Marinette

"Fine, I think I'd love to come to dinner, if Miss Bustier will allow it." Marinette rolled her eyes, knowing that Miss Bustier wouldn't care in the slightest. Damian chuckled, as if he had read her thoughts, then carefully lead her towards the café. For the rest of the afternoon, that’s where they stayed.

…

“Lila, girl, don’t let that creep bother you, he doesn’t deserve you anyways. You always have Adrien, right?” Alya soothed, having dragged Lila and her boyfriend out for an afternoon of retail therapy. They were back in the clothing boutique they had been yesterday, eyeing the gorgeous dresses on display. Nino was off, looking for a good records store so that he didn’t deal with the toxic gossip. He had lost his confidence in dumping Alya.

“There’s the dress, Lila!” Alya pointed to the mannequin in the middle of the store, where a bronze coloured dress was, before she turned to the nearest employee. “We’d like to attempt that dress, please.”

The employee smiled, though it was a bit at the girl’s broken English. She took the dress off the mannequin and guided Lila through the posh boutique and to the changing rooms. Once Lila was inside, the tearful, heartbroken personality dropped and she scowled. The young Italian girl stripped down to her underwear and inspected herself in the mirror.

How on earth could Damian Wayne not want her? She was the definition of the perfect Italian beauty. She fluffed her hair, put into her signature hairstyle, to her beautiful, perfect face. Her hands slid over her petite chest, her slim waist and thighs. She was every man’s fantasy come to life, she knew that if she got Damian in bed, he’d be under her complete control.

She pulled on the dress, feeling the silk hug her curves perfectly. She was small, dainty, not a cow with flabby tits like Marinette had gained. She had heard about guys preferring ‘thick’ women, but she knew it was a lie. Miss Bourbon, the ugly cow, and Marinette had never had a boyfriend in their lives, so that just further proved her point.

“Lila, does it fit?” Alya called in, breaking her from her thoughts. Lila rolled her eyes and stepped out of the dressing room, grinning when she heard an excited squeal from her special toy. “That looks killer on you! That Wayne kid is an idiot for cheating on you with Mari. Hey, I got an idea, how about you wear that to the Wayne gala at the end of the trip? Show him what he’s really missing, make him beg for you back! That’d be big news, Damian Wayne crawling on his hands and knees to get his beautiful Lila back!”

“Do you really think that could work? I-I don’t want to force Damibear to take me back, it isn’t his fault that Marinette seduced him away by having sex with him, he’s a guy..” Lila sniffled and hugged herself tightly, as if to hold herself together. She wiped away her tears and hugged Alya tightly, to hide her grin. “I bet if you get us together, he’d be so appreciative towards you, Alya, he’d give you any favour you’d ask for…”

The thought made Alya perk up as Lila rushed back into the changing room. The two girls soon strode to the check out and Alya took out Nino’s debit card, the starry look of hope still in her eyes as she paid for Lila’s dress. As they exited the store, she missed seeing Lila shred up the receipt and take the tag off of the dress, promptly tossing them into the trash.

“Hey, babe, you guys get what you needed?” Nino strode up, all smiles as he hugged his girlfriend, kissing her cheeks, half listening to the response she gave. “Hey, there’s this cool track they have in the store and I just wanna grab it right quick, it could be pretty awesome to use in my next DJing gig. Can I have my wallet, babe?”

“Sure thing, just don’t keep us waiting too long, okay? I need to get back to the hotel and get a story put up.” Alya shrugged, halfheartedly handing the wallet to Nino before she turned back to Lila, going back to trash talking Marinette and Evangeline.

A few minutes went by, before Alya caught sight of Nino storming out of the records store, looking murderous. He grabbed Alya’s arm and dragged her close.

“Did you just spend around three hundred euros of my money at that boutique?” He hissed in barely contained anger, his eyes narrowing. 

“Yeah, I had to get something for Lila. She just got dumped, Nino, she really needed it.” Alya explained, frowning at her boyfriend. “Lila needs to get Damian back, she’s not letting Marinette win without a fight.”

“Alya, for the love of god, did you not hear what the Wayne guy said earlier? He never fucking dated her, he had never seen her before in his life.” Nino loosened his grip and stepped back before he did something he would regret. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe if you actually listened for five fucking minutes, instead of having your nose in your phone or taking in Lila's bullshit, you would have gotten the message!"

"... Did Marinette and the pedophile get to you? Nino, you should know better, Marinette's been bullying Lila ever since she came to France, why would you take her side?" Alya demanded, shoving Nino back. Lila took a step back and grinned, noticing the gathering crowd.

"Alya, stop it! You took my debit card without asking and bought a three hundred dollar dress! I have less than ten euros left in my bank account!" Nino yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. Did she just not get it?! "You don't just do that, Alya, not over a dress for your stupid friend! Why didn't you use your own money?!"

"Nino, stop being selfish! You can make more money on your next gig, I need to help Lila get Damian back, my blog is at stake!" Alya pleaded, then set her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Besides, I need my money for that new microphone that's coming out in a few weeks, to make my videos sound better."

"Fuck, it's always about you! About Lila! You never think, Alya, you just see the bright, sparkly thing and grab for it, without seeing the nails you'll have to walk on! You don't even care about me, all you care about is that stupid excuse of a blog you've got!" Nino roared. But his head snapped back when Alya's hand connected when his cheek, his glasses flew from his face and clattered loudly across the floor.

The air in the room was tense.

"N- Nino…" Alya's voice dropped to a shaky whisper as she stared in shock at her own hand, that was now reddening from pain. "I- I… I'm.."

"Just… Enough, Alya." Nino walked over and retrieved his now cracked glasses. He didn't give her a backwards glance and made his way towards the exit.

"Nino…? Wait, Nino? Nino, wait!" Alya screeched, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She screamed after Nino, begging for him to come back, before it turned into a violent torrent of curses and vile insults. Quickly, she dropped to her knees in a sobbing mess.

Lila knelt beside her and gathered her friend into her arms, hiding her victorious smile in the girl's hair.


	6. Meeting The Family

Wayne Manor had been much larger than what Marinette had been expecting. As she stepped out of the town car Damian’s father had sent to pick her up, she was struck by how huge the place was, it almost reminded her of a castle. But she didn’t dare say that aloud as she made her way up the front steps.

“You look like you’re about to dart back down the driveway and never come back.” Marinette glanced back at Eva, who gave her an amused smile. 

When Mari had told her about being invited to meet Damian’s family, the TA had put her foot down in Marinette going alone. If her student was going to anyone’s house, she was going to meet the parents of the man her student was so infatuated with. Besides, if they were going to be doing some weird cult sacrifice, Eva could go and save Marinette before things got freaky. 

“I’m just really nervous. Damian is great, but what if his family doesn’t like me? What if they think I’m only after Damian for his money? What if they decide I’m not worthy of him and they ban him from ever seeing me again and we can’t give this relationship a real shot? I might end up all alone, just like Lila said!” Marinette felt herself going into a panic attack, her breathing hitching. She felt herself calm down as soon as Eva gripped her shoulders and stared hard into her eyes. “What if I screw up, Eva?”

“Now you stop that, they’d be lucky to be in your presence, and if they dare insult you, I’ll shove my boot so high up their ass, they’ll need to get it surgically removed.” Eva whispered, and Marinette laughed, feeling herself relax. “Besides, I’ve heard they’re good people, though they could be posing for the public. Let’s hope the articles are right.”

“I certainly hope they are.” Both women jumped and turned towards the front door, not realizing that it had been opened. A kind - looking elderly man stood there, smiling at them. He bowed, then guided them inside. “I am glad you ladies have arrived safely. My name is Alfred, I have been working for Master Wayne for many years. When I heard Master Damian had a fancy for a young lady, I was excited to see him smiling much more than he used to. He speaks highly of you, Miss Marinette.”

“D-does he really?” Marinette felt her heart skip a beat at Alfred’s words. The butler took her and Eva’s coats, before taking them to a living room. Marinette instantly felt her blood pressure spike at the sight of so many people in the room, and her palms suddenly felt clammy.

"Master Bruce, your guests have arrived." Alfred's voice broke through the chatter, and instantly all eyes were on Marinette, making her tremble. She could feel them all judging her, analyzing her… Trying to see what kind of person she was. She made herself smile, though she knew it didn't look quite right. She was just so nervous! "Dinner shall be ready in an hour's time."

When Alfred left, it took everything in Marinette not to bolt. What was she thinking, pursuing a Wayne? They probably thought she was only after him for his money! They must think she's a tramp, a shameless girl, a-

"I'm glad you made it, Angel." Damian stepped forward, and took her hands in his. At the gesture, Mari felt herself relax and her smile turned genuine. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. It felt so intimate, that it made her heart flutter. "My family hasn't shut up since I told them you'd be joining us tonight. I hope you are prepared to be swarmed."

"I'm sure I can handle it, I've been through tougher situations." Marinette joked as she spotted Dick striding up to them, a woman with vibrant red hair, and green eyes. Green that seemed to take up the entire eye. "Oh, hello Dick. I hope this meeting isn't as dramatic as last time."

"Well those classmates of yours aren't around, so the evening shouldn't be full of defamation about our family." Dick gave her a joking smile, before gesturing to the woman beside him. "Marinette, this is my wife Kory."

"It is most wonderful to meet the girl who has captured Damian's heart. I was truly afraid that he would never find love." Kory instantly wrapped Marinette into a hug, causing her to blush vividly. "Oh, and I love your outfit! Cass, Babs, look at this! She's just adorable!"

"Kory, you're going to break her if you hug her like that." One of the women stepped forward, her dark eyes meeting Marinette's. She was tall, slim, with short black hair that framed a pretty face. She held out a slim hand. "I'm Cassandra. It's nice to meet you, Marinette. Welcome to the crazy Wayne family."

"I'm Barbara, but you can call me Babs." A redhead in a wheelchair pushed herself forward, smiling and shook Marinette's hand after Cass had.

"I- I'm happy to meet you all too. Wow, I've never seen such a big family before." Marinette let out a shaky laugh, feeling a little overwhelmed. The atmosphere had changed. It was warm, inviting, and everyone was smiling now.

"So you're Demon Spawn's 'Angel'. Huh, I guess even demons have weaknesses." A tall man stepped up, pulling Marinette into a bear hug. He was handsome, with a spiky head of black hair with a shock of white at his right temple, and startlingly blue eyes. His grin was playful, before he set down the girl. "But by God, you're so small! Like a pixie."

"Jason, don't scare her." Marinette turned her gaze to the Bruce Wayne as he strode up, taking her hand and smiling warmly. "Welcome to Wayne Manor, Marinette. I am sorry about my children, they can be a handful."

"That's an understatement." Tim spoke up, a dry smile on his face. He nudged Dick when he saw Marinette beaming at everyone, bright like sunshine. It was almost refreshing.

"You're all swarming her, give her some space." Damian snapped out, wrapping an arm around Marinette and made her squeak when he dragged her close. He smiled apologetically to her. "I'm sorry, Angel, I should have prepared you better."

"I like them." Marinette spoke up quickly, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. She got onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, causing his face to go crimson. "As long as they don't think I'm a gold digger, I'm happy."

"Right, if you're a gold digger, I'm Rena Rouge." All eyes went to Evangeline, who was still standing in the doorway. She gave a wry smile as she winked at Marinette. "Don't worry, sugar cookie, they'd have to be crazy to think you're bad news."

It wasn't hard to hear the faint threat in Eva's voice, the entire Bat family heard it loud and clear. Damian rose a brow, his grip tightening slightly in Marinette's waist.

"Don't worry. I'd never let anyone think that of Marinette, they'd be facing my blade if they did." He commented casually, watching his brothers from the corner of his eye. He noticed that Jason looked almost nervous. 

"I think she's a real treat." Cass chimed it, grabbing Marinette's hand and pulling her free from Damian's possessive grasp. "Finally, some girl that the Demon Spawn can't scare off."

"Give it a few days." Tim piped up, and the family chuckled amongst themselves. Marinette felt her heart warm and her body relaxed. She was dragged over to the group of girls, all of them showering her with questions, so many that she could barely keep track of them all.

"Marinette, do you have any interests?" Bruce's voice cut through the mess of voices, and all eyes were soon trained on the patriarch of the Wayne family. His kind smile made Marinette's nerves get shot again.

"Um.. Well, I design." She stuttered out, tugging gently at the sweater she was wearing. Her cheeks burned as she felt the eyes again, judging her… "I actually made this sweater. And Evangeline's dress, though I think high heels in winter time is ridiculous."

Eva merely shrugged at the grumbled comment and smiled.

"But I hope to start my own brand someday." Marinette continued, everyone seeing that spark of passion in her eyes as she went on to explain her dreams of making clothes that can make any man or woman feel beautiful inside. She just wanted their self confidence to blossom and to see them smile.

It melted Bruce's heart a little, seeing her want to spread so much happiness, a rare trait in Gotham.

As soon as Marinette realized she was rambling, she flinched and went crimson."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She whispered, hugging herself once again.

"Dinner is ready." Alfred appeared in the doorway, cutting off any comments that were going to be made.

Damian carefully took Marinette's hand and guided her towards the dining room, planting a small kiss on her temple.

"They're loving you." At his whispered assurance, she seemed to relax once again. This roller coaster of emotions was starting to make her feel a bit tired. She just… Didn't know if she could fully trust them, or if they trust her.

She realized the whole Lila mess had certainly messed up her sense of trust, didn't it?She took a deep breath, and sat with the family for a meal.And the meal was delicious, the atmosphere was warm and inviting. Everyone spoke of their day, of things that had annoyed them at work, there was playful banter, most of the teasing being thrown towards Damian, who in return made heated threats about slicing his brothers up and hiding the bodies. 

"What about your family?" Bruce spoke up, his mind eyes settling on Marinette once again. "You live in Paris, what is it like there?"

"Oh, I live with my parents. They're bakers, they are the best parents anyone could ask for, always helping me, supporting my dreams. I couldn't ask for better." Marinette admitted, feeling a faint tug at her heart, feeling desperately homesick for them. She really wanted her parents here, to meet Damian, to meet his family. They were always more careful that her and her trusting heart. "I'm currently in my last year at lycée, then I'm applying for internships at any fashion brand that I can."

"Marinette, I have a small question." Dick crossed his arms, tilting his head ever so slightly, as if he were pondering something. "That class of yours… Do they usually act in such a rambunctious way?"

"N- no, not usually.." Well, Marinette knew they hadn't been like that, not until Lila came around. Ever since Lila became the center of everything, the class had gotten more bold in many things, suddenly thinking nothing could touch them, no one could tell them no. Their attitudes at Wayne Enterprises had been abhorrent, to say the least. They hadn't listened to a single thing Dick had had to say, they had only hung only Lila's every word. 

It still hurt.

"That Lila puts a bad taste in my mouth." Damian muttered, poking at his food with his fork. He glanced over at his father, a pained look on his face. "She keeps going around, saying I'm her fiancé. And that class of hers laps it up."

"Not all of them!" Marinette's spine stiffened as the words in defense of her class rose in her mouth, but she swallowed them back down. No, the entirety of them did not deserve her kind words. "Alix and a few others don't believe that. But she's just such a force to be reckoned with, you can't really speak up against her…"

"She ruins lives, nearly makes people lose their jobs." Evangeline spoke up, shadows in her eyes. 

"But her lies are so obvious, from what Dick told us." Kory spoke up, her brows drawing together in confusion. "Why do they believe such obvious lies?"

"Because they're idiots who don't even share a single brain cell." Damian stood up abruptly, taking Marinette's hand. He felt her trembling, saw the glassiness of her eyes. "Thank you for dinner, Alfred, it was delicious. I'm going to go show Marinette around our home now."

The family stared after the couple, plans already beginning to form in their minds.

\---

"They must think I'm a freak." Marinette leaned into Damian was they walked along the long halls of Wayne Manor. It was such an old architecture, yet kept in such good condition, she desperately wished she had brought her sketch book.

"They love you. They wouldn't talk to you if they didn't love you." Damian assured her softly, kissing the top of her head.But did they really? 

They could be faking, just to please Damian… They are probably talking behind her back now, saying how pathetic she was..

"Angel, you have that look on your face." Damian kissed her furrowed brow, causing her to blink. "That class of yours really hurt you, didn't they? Did they hurt you so badly, that you think no one likes you?"

When Marinette teared up, he hugged her close, and let her silently weep into his shoulder, slowly stroking her back as he did. All the while, he was plotting on how to destroy that class of hers.

Once her tears were shed, Marinette pulled back, wiping her cheeks, embarrassed."I'm sorry." She whispered, but Damian merely shook his head and softly kissed her cheek.

"I'm always here for you, Angel. Always."

Little did they know, Tim, Cass, and Alfred were listening in on the conversation, a bit confused at where this suave, gentleman had come from and where their uptight Damian went.

"This is gonna give me so much ammo to tease him." Tim snickered, only to help when Cass hit him upside the head.

\---

When the car pulled up in front of the hotel, Damian quickly got out of the car, to let the two ladies out. 

"I have to say, Mr. Wayne, your father and siblings reassured me that you won't do anything bad to Marinette, so I suppose you get a pass this once." Evangeline smirked at Damian, giving him a playful wink before she headed inside.

"I hope she doesn't scare you off." Marinette gripped Damian's hand tightly as he helped her out of the car, only to tightly embrace him. "I loved meeting your family, they're really great."

"I'm glad you came, Angel. Maybe I can meet your parents soon, we wouldn't want to keep them in the dark about this? I'd lose brownie points that way." Damian joked, before cupping her face in his hands, leaning close. "Good night, and make sure to lock your window, alright?"

"..." Marinette's brows drew together slightly in confusion, but she nodded. "Good night, Dami. I'll call you in the morning."

He kissed her cheek before heading back to the car, giving her a small wave as he drove off.Marinette collapsed into bed, a dopey smile on her face as she hugged her pillow to her chest, her cheeks rosy from her thoughts of Damian.

"Tikki.." Marinette glanced over at the kwami that floated up beside her, her face going even more red now. "I've only known him for a few days, but… Would it be silly to fall in love with a guy in a few days?"

Tikki seemed to ponder her words before smiling to herself.

"It's very possible, Marinette. I've seen people fall in love in a single day, then later on get married for life, having a happy life together. But, to be safe, I wouldn't rush into anything too serious, just in case." Tikki nuzzled Marinette gently.

"I know, I kinda already came to that conclusion too, but I thought I was in love with Adrien soon after I met him as well." Hot tears welled up in Marinette's eyes as she hugged the pillow tighter. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I make another mistake, Tikki. I don't want to hurt again…"


	7. Behind The Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things finally come to light.

It had been a boring day, with nothing really happening. It was the usual Alya and Lila being petty today, with an extra snap towards Nino, but Marinette tuned them out, choosing to focus on her friends instead.

Damian hadn't messaged her all day. Marinette told herself not to stress, knowing that he was probably busy, along with his family. They had an important company that seemed to grow more and more every year, they probably had their hands full. 

"Hey, Marinette." Nino strode up beside her as they made their way back into the hotel, the sun beginning to set outside. He offered her a small smile, his hands in his pockets. "You're looking chipper today."

A part of Marinette wanted to ignore him, to shove him away and never talk to him again. But she just couldn't get the guts to do so, not to someone she had known for so long. She just hoped she wouldn't regret this.

"I met Damian's family last night. He has so many siblings, Nino! I know a lot of them are adopted, but still!" Marinette let out a soft chuckle, not noticing the glares coming from Alya, glares that to kill. 

"I didn't think he'd be nineteen." Nino admitted as they stepped into their lobby. He noticed Miss Bourbon at the reception desk, looking a bit frazzled, but didn't comment. "I mean, he looks like he should be in his twenties."

"It's probably all that muscle on him." Alix strode up, playfully nudging Marinette with a coy smile on her lips. "Tall, muscular, he looks like he could bench press a truck." 

"I bet he has abs." Rose sighed dreamily and leaned into Juleka, who laughed at her girlfriend's antics. "Does he have abs, Marinette?"

"I- I don't know." Marinette felt her cheeks go rosy at the thought of Damian shirtless. It would be nice to see his broad shoulders, his muscles… Even for a minute or two. "But it would be nice to see sometime, I guess.."

Adrien frowned a bit as he eavesdropped in on the conversation, feeling that ugly envy claw at his gut. Why would anyone want a musclehead? He bet Damian and his family took steroids to get the bodies they got, they were rich and privileged, afterall. 

Adrien was completely ignoring that while he had some muscle, he never actually put it to use, and could barely lift twenty pounds.

His eyes stayed trained on Marinette as she made her way across the lobby towards the elevators. She shouldn't be daydreaming about other guys, she should be thinking about him and only him! He was Chat Noir, her soulmate, and she belonged to him, no other guy. 

He'd make her see soon enough. Then they'd get married and have children and live happily ever after, just like they were supposed to!

He caught sight of Miss Bourbon walking by him, a confused look on her face as she clutched a room key in her hand. She was close to Marinette, maybe if he got close to the bullheaded woman, he could get close to his princess again. And then he’d show her what a real man can do.

…

Ladybug stared out at Gotham from on top of her hotel, smiling to herself as she heard the honking of car horns and the blaring of sirens. Her eyes raised to the dark sky, barely able to make out any of the stars. 

Her gaze quickly flickered to the forms landing on the building next to the hotel, before she rushed over and landed before the vigilantes. 

“You have good timing.” She smiled up at Batman, quickly eyeing the new people that had joined the group this time; Batwoman and Black Bat. But, remembering her manners, Ladybug held out her hand to them and smiled. “It’s nice to meet more of Gotham’s heroes. I’m Ladybug, from Paris.”

“Batman filled us in.” Black Bat smiled in return as she shook Ladybug’s hand. She gave her a quick head to toe glance. “You’ve very… spotty. And red.”

“That’s kind of the idea.” Ladybug winked, then stepped back, crossing her arms as she suddenly let out a sigh. “So, Batman, did the League say anything about who they will be sending?”

“I’ll be one of the ones going.” Robin put in before his father could answer. If he could get to Paris, that means he could probably spend more time with Marinette, that and make his Angel’s city a lot less dangerous for her. He hated to think of her being terrified daily by those akumas she spoke of. 

“Yes, as well as a few selected members, such as Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern, they’d most likely be able to handle whatever akuma could come their way.” Batman shot Robin a look, before turning back to the brightly coloured heroine. 

“Can they control their emotions?” Ladybug shot out instantly, crossing her arms, a guarded expression flickering across her features. 

“Excuse me?” Batwoman crossed her arms, cocking a brow.

“Oh, it’s nothing personal! It’s just… The idea of one of the Justice League members becoming an akuma is a… terrifying idea. I don’t think I’d be able to stop an akuma with that kind of training that you heroes here in America have. I think if I ever went up against one of the villians or anti heroes from here, I’m sure I’d be in big trouble. Probably lose.” Ladybug lowered her gaze, shuddering at the thought of someone like Superman getting akumatized. There would probably be no hope then.

Batman opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sound of Robin drawing out his sword. Then he caught sight of a blond boy clad in black leather. 

“My Lady, there you are! What fate is it that we both happen to be in Gotham city?” Chat Noir grinned at his partner as he landed on the roof’s edge, his green eyes roaming over her slowly, his grin widening. “Did you hunt me down to finally admit your undying love for me?”

“You’d better get out of here, alley cat, before I skin you alive.” The danger in Robin’s voice sent off alarm bells in Ladybug’s head immediately. “We don’t take to voyeuristic perverts around here.” 

“What are you talking about?” Chat’s head tilted to the side slightly as he eyed the sharp blade pointed in his direction, remembering how it had pierced his skin a few days earlier.

“You know that girl you kidnapped the other day? Well, we know you’ve been sitting outside her window, getting your jollies off while watching her.” Black Bat pointed to Marinette’s window, the blinds closed, thank god. “You must be some sick pervert, to watch a high school girl like that.” 

Chat Noir seemed to go a bit pale at their words, his gaze quickly flickering to Ladybug. 

“You’re not listening to them, right M’lady? They’re lying.” He stammered out, his grip tightening on his staff.

“Ladybug, you know that stuff that was on the roof that you warned me about? That was semen, and Chat Noir’s DNA here matched to it.” Red Robin spoke up, meeting Ladybug’s gaze, seeing how she went pale. “You know the girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Well, this disgusting pervert has obviously stalking her.”

“...” Ladybug took a few shaky steps away from Chat as he tried to reach for her.

“Don’t listen to them, M’lady, they’re lying. We’re soulmates, remember? I’d never do anything like that..” The nervous tone was obvious in Chat’s voice as he held out his hands in a gesture of reassurance. But he was cut off by a blade being shoved in his face. One look at all of the Gotham heroes, he could tell they all looked ready to murder him if he took another step. 

So Chat Noir did the thing he was always good at, he turned on his heel and bolted. 

“I’ll get him!” Batwoman snapped, taking off after him in an instant, becoming a blur of black that instantly melted into the shadows.

“Hopefully he’ll run into Red Hood, wherever that jackass disappeared to. He’s been doing that a lot this past week.” Red Robin muttered, looking ready to join Batwoman, until he heard the sound of a sob.

They all turned to look at Ladybug standing there, hyperventilating, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Ladybug?” Robin stepped forward, freezing as he watched the tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

“He… He was doing that… Outside of my window? B-but how long? Did he follow me here all the way from Paris? I never knew, I never saw him…” The sobs quickly took over as she took a seat on the cold roof, her body shivered more violently.

“... Marinette?” Black Bat knelt beside the poor Ladybug, before her arms instantly wrapped around her. So that high school girl she had just met yesterday… She was a superhero. “Oh Marinette, I’m so sorry.”

“Angel?” Robin whispered as he knelt on the other side of her. He watched helplessly as she sobbed, then quickly switched to retching. He and Black Bat stepped back instantly as soon as she went running to the end of the roof and vomited violently. 

They stood there with her as the young heroine spiralled in that betrayal, that… violation of herself. 

After she eventually settled down, Robin knelt next to her, taking one of her hands gently to his mouth for a kiss.

"Angel, huh?" Ladybug sniffled and smiled up at him. "I- I take it you're Damian. Cat's out of the bag now."

The two shared a shaky laugh, before hugging each other tightly, Ladybug still shivering.

"I guess I won't have to worry about protecting you, if an akuma broke out, or you were kidnapped." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, her face buried into his neck. He was so warm, despite the cold winter air.

"And I know you can definitely handle yourself." Robin murmured back, laughing to himself as he held her tighter. He kissed her forehead ever so softly, realizing quickly that Batman, Red Robin, and Black Bat were still watching them.

"So, I guess this is another new superhero couple, huh?" Black Bat spoke up, grinning as she crossed her arms. "Welp, since she knows you, Damian, I'm pretty sure she can figure out that the Wayne family is the Bat family."

"... I guess my boyfriend is Robin." Ladybug let out a shaky giggle, only for Robin's arms to tighten a bit around her. She glanced up at him and gave a smile. "Well… I've always wanted to get a good look at Gotham. Care to show me around?"

Robin knew exactly what she really wanted. She wanted away from this roof, away from that hotel. She'd probably never feel secure there again, knowing what had been happening. 

"Fine, but Ladybug, tomorrow you're coming to the Manor, and we're gonna see what you're made of." Black Bat called over, a broad grin on her face. "A bit of sparring, sans powers and weapons, of course. Maybe we'll put the mangy cat's picture on a sandbag and you can go to town with a knife."

"I'd like that. The sparring, I mean." Ladybug grinned, then smiled when Robin took her hand. Without another word, the two of them grappled off into the Gotham night.

They made their way around Gotham, leaping from building to building, watching the people below, walking without a care in the busy streets.

"This place is probably a lot more violent than what I'm used to." Ladybug spoke up as she watched a guy try to steal a woman's purse, only for him to get throat punched, and to fall onto the sidewalk in pain as the woman strode away.

"I'd show you the ropes." Robin offered quickly, earning a smile from her. He returned it, then glanced up at the clock tower closest to them. "Well… I should get you back, shouldn't I?"

"Wanna race?" Ladybug blurted, her cheeks going crimson as her hand tightly gripped her yo-yo.

"I bet at can beat you, Ladybug." 

Then they were off. Robin had to admit, she had some amazing agility. The way she moved… It was so graceful, so natural. Every time he had seen Marinette, he had seen the gracefulness in her.

It was part of what he loved about her.

When that thought entered his head, his grapple nearly slid from his hand, but he held on tight as they swung over a busy intersection. He was in love, in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He just hoped when he did end up telling her, he didn't scare her away.

The two of them landed in the alleyway beside Marinette's hotel in silence, before Marinette dropped her transformation.

"I guess I win." Marinette giggled, before turning her back to Damian as he changed out of his costume and into some civilian clothes he always kept with him. 

"... Marinette, how old were you when you became a hero?" Damian murmured, taking her hand to turn her towards him once he was finished.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes, but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I became Ladybug when I was fourteen. I… I ended up having to become the Guardian when I was fifteen." Marinette whispered as they strode towards the front of the hotel, her hand gripping his tightly, their fingers lacing. Her mind instantly went to the Miraculous box tucked into a carefully hidden compartment in her luggage. With a bit of help from Trixx, she had managed to sneak it passed the airport security easily enough.

"That's very you. But I guess I was younger when I started training to take over the League of Assassins." Damian frowned a bit, missing Marinette's shocked look.

"Assassins?" Her brows drew together as she gave his hand a small squeeze to get his attention. "What do you mean?"

"I was raised by my mother for a short while, trained me to be an assassin." He sighed softly, before guiding her over to a nearby bench, beginning to tell her in detail everything about his childhood, about his mother, his grandfather, and his title as Prince of Assassins.

"Prince, hm?" A slow smirk spread across Marinette's face as she leaned close, their noses touching now. "I guess that makes you my prince, hm?"

"I suppose so." Damian returned the smirk, before cupping her face in his hands.

Marinette closed her eyes, loving how those big, strong, warm hands of his framed her face. She didn't object when he leaned closer, no, she leaned up and met him halfway, their lips meeting.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as a needy little whimper left her. The kiss deepened as Damian wrapped his arms around her waist, and held Marinette against his heart.

Across the street, on the roof, clawed hands curled into fists and green eyes blazed with fury.


	8. In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat decides to take things into his own hands.

Marinette didn't sleep well after Damian left. As she sat in her hotel room; blinds closed and window locked, she just couldn't sleep, couldn't force out the mental image of Chat Noir and his nightly activities.

Had he done that back in Paris too? Was that why he visited her balcony so often?

"Tikki…" Marinette closed her eyes tightly, feeling the bile rise up her throat as the emotions rolled through her in waves. After a few shuddery breaths, she turned to look at the kwami. "Tikki, I need to take away Chat Noir's ring. He's not my partner anymore, he doesn't remind me of my kitty anymore. He's… he's a monster now."

"He was probably tainted by the Black Cat miraculous, that's probably why he's been acting like this." Tikki murmured, her antennae visibly drooping as she left her usual cookie untouched. She just wasn't feeling hungry tonight.

"What do you mean?" Marinette's eyes narrowed a fraction as she took in Tikki's words. She reached out, laying a gentle finger on Tikki's head, gently petting her. "What do you mean?"

The nervous look Tikki gave her set off alarm bells in Marinette's head.

" Marinette… You are a perfect Ladybug, because you are a true Ladybug. Your entire life, your entire being breathes creation. You are perfect to hold the Miraculous. But Chat Noir… He is not a true black cat, there was no true black cat in all of Paris. But Master Fu knew that if he gave out the Ladybug miraculous, the Black Cat miraculous would have to be as well, or there would be a great imbalance of power. So since he isn't the true Black Cat, the miraculous slowly gave him negative effects. I'm sorry, Marinette, I didn't think things would get this bad."

"Why wasn't I ever told?" Marinette pulled back, on her feet in an instant. Hot tears flooded her eyes as she began shivering once again. "I understand why at first, but I'm the Guardian now, Tikki, I can't be kept in the dark like that! For the past three years, you didn't think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry!" Tikki felt herself tear up too, seeing the hurt in the young Guardian's eyes. "Please, Marinette, I wanted to tell you, but Hawkmoth wasn't defeated yet and I didn't want things to get complicated because of that and us end up losing! I just miss Duusu and Nooroo so much!"

Marinette watched helplessly as Tikki began to cry. She wanted to be angry because she knew that if Chat Noir had had his Miraculous taken away before now, then maybe he wouldn't have become so horrible. But she pulled Tikki into a gentle hug, trying to soothe her. When one thought they lost their friend forever, only to find they were alive, but under the control of some horrible people, you'd do anything to get them back.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Tikki… I will get them back, I promise. I don't blame you, nor do I blame Plagg for what happened. I know Paris really needed us." Marinette whispered, curling up on her bed, both of them allowing themselves a good cry.

When six am came, Marinette got up and ready for the day on only three hours of sleep. She texted Alix and the others, as well as Eva. A nice early breakfast would be nice, before the rest of the class got up and bothered them. She clenched her eyes shut, dreading the jeering of Alya and Lila. Why did it hurt so much? Why must everything hurt so much? Why couldn’t she just ever be happy?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door. With a tired sigh, Marinette grabbed her winter jacket and her purse, then opened the door. The sight of Adrien Agreste greeted her as he gave her a smile.

“Good morning, Marinette!” His grin widened, and he held out a cup of coffee towards her, taking a sip from his own cup. “I got you coffee.”

Marinette frowned, eyeing her former crush carefully. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, raising a brow.

“What do you want, Adrien?”

“...” Something flickered in his green eyes before he looked down, appearing shamefaced. He shuffled his feet carefully, before letting out a long sigh. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I had a talk with Miss Bourbon last night and she helped me realize that I was never a really good friend. I was an enabler for Lila’s behaviour and I should have stuck up for you.”

“Adrien-” Marinette reached out for him, but the young model quickly pulled back.

“No! I was horrible, Marinette. You see.. My father, he always made sure I was quiet, I made to never cause conflict because that would be an inconvenience, a mark on the Agreste name. My father groomed me to be this perfect, quiet robot and I let that make me a bad friend.” Adrien teared up and sniffled. Marinette, despite herself, felt her heart melt a little. She reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Mari, I am so, so sorry..” 

Marinette was quiet for awhile until she pulled away. Those red rimmed green eyes of his made the guilt in her gut squirm. She offered him a small smile, taking the coffee he offered.

“Well… If you want to start making up for it, you can join me and Alix for breakfast. I won’t take no for an answer.” Mari winked playfully before taking a long swig of the much needed coffee. She was exhausted, so maybe she’d take a nap in the taxi on the way to the mall with Juleka and Rose to help them find some dresses for the gala. Usually she’d offer to make them, but with the gala being in only two days, she didn’t really have the time.

“I’d love to join you for breakfast, princess, I could eat a horse.” Adrien took her arm and slowly began guiding her down the hall.

Marinette smiled, but it stopped halfway as warning bells began blaring in her head. What had he just called her?

The edges of her vision darkened and she felt her legs go to jelly. Her eyes instantly darted to Adrien’s hand, noticing the ring at last, before they darted back to his eyes. Eyes that had a sickening of glee to them as he grinned, gathering her into his arms as she fell unconscious.

“I’m sorry, my lady, but you left me no choice. I can’t lose you to a monster, afterall.”

\---

Alix glanced down at her phone impatiently, standing around the lobby with Nino, Kim, Juleka and Rose. They were supposed to be having breakfast by now, then Miss Bourbon was going to take them to the mall. A different mall from the last one, of course. 

“Marinette is late again.” Rose sighed, rummaging through her purse that was decorated in unicorns soaring on rainbows. 

“Miss Bourbon too.” Kim checked his phone, looking through his messages from Ondine, a bored expression on his face. “I understand Marinette, that girl’s always late for something.”

So the group waited, and waited. Soon two hours went by and other members of the class walked by and shot the group scornful looks.

Then Miss Bourbon rushed from the elevators, dark shadows visible under her eyes and dressed in a long sleeved turtleneck and jeans, as well as her high heels.

“Good morning, everyone! I’m sorry that I overslept, I had a busy night last night!” Eva smiled brightly, before her gaze flickers over their faces and a frown appeared. “Where’s Marinette?”

“Still in her room, probably.” Kim muttered and slid his phone into his pocket. “Now we have to eat breakfast with the gullible attack dogs.”

“Let’s just go get her! Maybe her alarm just didn’t go off!” Alix snapped softly, crossing her arms as she stormed towards the elevators as soon as Alya and Lila entered the lobby. Lila let out a surprised cry when Alix shoved by her just as she exited the elevator, and turned to snap at her, but the doors were already closing.

When they did, Lila turned back to the small group and got her signature smile; a smile that signalled the predator was about to pounce on their prey. It made Juleka roll her eyes as she pulled Rose close.

"How about we all get ahead on that breakfast?" Evangeline spoke up, also sensing the attack Lila was gearing up for as the Italian's gaze settled on Nino.

"Oh my, Nino, I haven't seen you in forever, I do hope there's no hard feelings." Lila's pouted as she strode up to the boy, setting a hand on his arm as he just glared at her. "Alya feels so bad about what she did…"

"I'm sure she does." Nino snapped, his hands curling into fists. Alya still hadn't apologized. When Nino tried to return the dress, they'd found out Lila had already shed the receipt and had taken the tag off of the dress. That had led to Nino calling his and Alya's parents, explaining everything. Alya was now expecting to fork over all of the money she stole from him, of which she has not yet done. "Can you just leave me alone, Lila? I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh? That's a pity, I was going to discuss with you your interest in mature women." That grin came back, her green eyes narrowed a fraction.

Before Nino could ask what she meant, Alix came stumbling out of the elevators, looking pale.

"She isn't in her room, which looks like it's been torn apart. Her door last left wide open, and I could see (?) her purse on the floor in the hall." Alix held up the small purse Marinette usually wore, visibly shaken.

The group watched as Evangeline stormed over to the hotel's front desk and began yelling for the police to be called.

\---

Damian watched as Cass taped pictures of Chat Noir to basically every punching bag they had in their personal gym. Jason taking out daggers and such for Marinette, claiming that the girl probably had a lot of frustrations she wanted to work out. Dick smirked at that and pointed at the bruises on Jason's neck, joking that he must be working out a lot of frustrations too. Damian tried his best to tune them out as his mind wandered a bit. He wondered how well Marinette could fight against Cass, against any of his brothers, against him.

"You're thinking too hard." Dick poked Damian in the side of the head, drawing the young man out of his thoughts, before shooting a glare to his oldest brother. "Just relax, we've seen the videos of Ladybug fighting, Marinette obviously has some skill."

"But there's magic involved when she's Ladybug shot out." Damian snapped out, before he stood and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. Marinette wasn't some damsel in distress, besides, this training could be good for her, for her reflexes and her hand to hand combat, so Damian knew he shouldn't be stressing. But for some odd reason, he was on edge, panicky, a feeling he had never really dealt with before.

Then in unison, everyone's comms beeped. Damian quickly pulled his out of his pocket and read the messages being sent out on police scanners. And felt his blood run to ice.

"He's got her." Cass whispered, before turning sharply to Kate who had just entered the room, also holding her comm. "Fucking dammit, the pervy cat has her, who else would kidnap her?!"

"I knew I should have gotten him last night!" Regret flashed in Kate's eyes as she stared down at the messages on her screen. "But he disappeared before I could even put a tracker on him."

"I would have rather you'd cut off his left hand." Cass muttered sourly, looking over as Damian was on his feet in an instant, rushing towards one of the hidden entrances to the Bat Cave. The rest of them exchanged glances before following quickly behind.

When they got down, Bruce was already in costume and at the computers with Red Robin, a map of Gotham city on the screen.

"We can't track her phone, it's still at the hotel from what the police have gathered. Her room was a mess, but they couldn't find anything of interest." Batman sighed as he eyed the map carefully, noting how Damian's hands curled into fists. "We'll find her. Red Hood, Robin, you're both coming with me to scope out the hotel. The rest of you will search around Gotham, look for any clues. Chat Noir is probably in an unhinged state, as he obviously has been escalating for quite some time."

"He's going to hurt her." Damian whispered, his hands slowly curling into fists as he stated at the screen. She could be anywhere in Gotham, and they had no possible clues of where to find her. "If she fights against him, he'll definitely hurt her…"

\---

Marinette groaned as she slowly came to. She felt nauseous and her limbs ached. She went to cradle her head in her hands, but her hands were forced to stop short. Once her vision cleared, she looked up at her wrists, spotting the rope that bound them to a pole.

Her eyes darted around, seeing she was laying on her back in a large empty looking warehouse. Adrenaline kicked in and she began frantically tugging at her bonds.

"It's no use, Ladybug, you're not getting out of this one." Chat Noir soon appeared in her line of sight, grinning as he dropped to his knees beside her, reaching out and gently cupping her face in his clawed hands. "Look at you, finally all mine, that spoiled rich boy can't hurt you now."

"Chat…?" Marinette croaked out, her throat feeling as if it were on fire. "Why am I here? What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you, silly bug." Chat knelt beside her, his hands moving to cup her face. His thumb brushed slowly over her lower lip, his eyes full of admiration. "Soon you and I can be together forever, with no one brainwashing you to think we aren't soulmates."

"Chat… Chat, let me go, please!" Marinette struggled once again against her bonds, but trembled when Chat ran his claws lightly down the sides of her face; not enough to break skin, but just enough pressure to threaten to. "Please, this is a misunderstanding!"

"I want you to transform, Ladybug, become your beautiful self for me." Chat added on the pressure and Marinette whimpered as small pricks of blood swelled in her cheeks.

"I can't… My kwami isn't even here.."

The cold gaze Char sent her caused bile to rise in her throat.

"No worries, my lady I guess I'll just have to make due with what I have."

\---

The hotel visit had been no help at all. Her friends didn't think she had even left the hotel, her teacher was useless as always, and Alya just went on and on about how Marinette liked to start drama.

"I did see Marinette the other night with a strange man." Robin overhead Lila Rossi talking to one of the officers at the hotel, a look of 'concern' clear on her face. "It was a much older man, old enough to be her father. He was balding, from what I remember, with a goatee. They seemed very friendly, he was touching her a lot.."

Robin wasn't sure if he was actually hearing what he was hearing. Was this girl deliberately trying to make it so that the investigation would go off course? It took everything within Robin not to go over there and violently shake her.

"Please, let me help somehow!" His gaze then settled to a shaken Eva who was practically falling into Red Hood's arms, gripping his upper arms to hold herself up as she was shaking badly. "Please, I need to help, please."

"We can handle it." Robin snapped out before he could stop himself. But they didn't need a weepy woman trying to get herself into danger, most likely making things worse if she got in the way. "You'll just be a hassle. We're trained in this sort of this, you're just a civilian."

"I.. I understand." A shadow fell over Eva's expression, before she turned towards Red Hood, her hand sliding into his and giving it a tight squeeze. "Please… please save her, she's like a little sister to me."

"Don't worry, Vixen, we'll get her back, and I'll bring you back the head of whoever took her." Red Hood touched her cheek faintly, before both vigilantes turned to see Batman exiting the elevator with one of the detectives. "Got anything yet, Batman?"

"No." Batman growled under his breath, before heading out the front doors. "We'll go and join the canvas of Gotham. Surely someone noticed someone carrying the body of an unconscious teen girl."

"It's basically a regular thing in Gotham." Robin snapped out, following close behind.

\---

Tikki kept herself hidden wherever she could, having to change often as the police searched every inch of Marinette's hotel room, even through all of her luggage, and every compartment. Tikki had to admit, they were very thorough.

The kwami watched as Batman entered and left, no one finding any evidence of where Marinette could have gone.

Tikki knew she had to go to this Batman and guide him to where Chat Noir was, but she had to wait until everyone cleared out.

Once the police all left the room, she went to fly out to chase after them, but stopped short when Evangeline entered. Tikki hesitated, before turning her gaze to Marinette's massive suitcase. A suitcase in which none of the police had found the secret compartment, the false bottom.

The kwami flew down as soon as the TA turned her back, and carefully unlatched the secret compartment of the suitcase. 

When Eva turned around, she saw the large red and black box spill out onto the floor. Without a word, she reached for it.


	9. Skin the Cat

Chat Noir had left her alone, shivering in the cold as freezing air blew in through the warehouse's broken windows. Her limbs were beginning to feel numb, and her wrists were raw and bloodied from all of her vicious tugging to try and get free.

She faintly heard the sounds of footsteps and Chat Noir appeared in her vision once again, holding a small plastic bag. He smiled as he knelt beside her once again, blissfully unaware of her growing shivering.

"I got you the perfect outfit now, my lady." Chat grinned excitedly, reminding Marinette of a toddler about to show their messy art to their parents. A very deranged toddler, that is. He pulled a red mask out of the plastic bag, it was obviously made of some felt material and had crudely drawn on black dots. She flinched when Chat put it on her. "There we go, now you're perfect, Ladybug."

"Chat, no, Adrien, please let me go. I- I can't feel my fingers." She begged, then flinched when he got close. He kissed her without even listening to what she said, and when his tongue invaded her mouth, a sob left her.

This was supposed to be her partner, someone she could rely on and fight with until the end. They had been through so much together, yet here he was, lost in some sick fantasy that he refused to let go of. When he pulled back, he had a look of euphoria on his face as he stroked her cheek.

"You taste so sweet, but I alway knew you would be. You're my beautiful Ladybug after all." Chat hummed, reaching into the plastic bag again. He withdrew a pair of silver rings, sliding one onto Marinette's left ring finger, the other onto his own. "There we go… Our own perfect happily ever after."

"What?" She croaked out, her voice dry. She shivered as another cool breeze swept over them.

"I dreamt of us having a big house, three beautiful children… I always knew you were meant for me when you stood up to Hawkmoth on our first day as heroes." He nuzzled her cheek gently, then nuzzled her cold, grey earrings. "I'd rather you be yourself right now, but I can pretend. I always know how to play pretend really well."

"Adrien…" She felt the bile rise in her throat, thoughts of Adrien's past nightly activities flashing in her mind and fear flooded her further. She squirmed when his body pressed close to hers as he cuddled close. Her voice rose in pitch as hysterics set in. "Please.. Please, don't!"

"What?" Chat stopped his kisses on her neck and his green eyes studied her, before widening, looking almost hurt. "Ladybug, I'd never do that to you… I'd never hurt my precious Ladybug."

Marinette closed her eyes and tried to think of Damian, of her friends back at the hotel, of Eva. They must be looking for her, they had to be. They wouldn't leave her alone here, would they? Surely they cared. Right…?

Chat was looming over her face once again, his smile wide. Marinette tried to turn her head away from him, but he forced her chin over and his lips were on hers once again.

\---

Nightwing watched helplessly as Robin savagely beat up a thug that had mentioned to them that he had seen a guy in black leather carrying a girl towards the warehouse district. 

There was obvious frustration and anger radiating off of Robin, his desperation to find Marinette clear to the rest of the team. They all felt the same, but they couldn't afford to go in rashly and end up getting the girl hurt, especially with the black cat's destructive powers that Tim told him about.

"Robin, that's enough." Batman stepped forward and grabbed Robin's shoulder, pulling him back roughly, leaving the thug curled up in fetal position on the ground. "Killing him won't help us get to her faster."

"He has her. I know the police couldn't find anything, but who the fuck else would have her?!" Robin turned on his father, his body trembling with the rage that just kept bubbling inside of him. Usually he was good with his emotions, of being able to control them, but when Marinette was in trouble all of that training seemed to go out the window. "If he's such a fucking creep that he spies on her at night, what else could he do to her?!"

"Yes, but keep in mind he's most likely transformed, and from what Red Robin saw in those videos, these Miraculous' powers can withstand a lot of damage." Batman shook his head and turned towards the direction of the warehouse district. "Everyone, move. If you see Chat Noir, proceed with extreme caution, we don't want casualties today."

The team made their way towards the warehouse district, eyes peeled for any signs of movement. It was a cold winter's night, the air biting deep and cruel. Worry spiked dramatically as Robin thought of how cold Marinette must be. He was sure the stupid tomcat was too much of an idiot to even think about bringing her winter coat, especially since it was snowing outside.

"I don't see anything down at the south end." Red Hood reported over his comm as he looked into every warehouse that he could. Lots of abandoned warehouses, but no Marinette, and no furry freak.

"Guys, I think I've got something." Black Bat's voice sounded slightly strained as she watched the scene inside of the warehouse from her perch by one of the windows. Marinette tied to a pole by her wrists, shivering hard with her lips looking rather blue. When Batwoman dropped in beside her, she grimaced at the sight of the crude mask put on the young woman's face, or the cat themed hero forcing kisses on the barely conscious girl.

"I want to skin him.." Batwoman hissed through clenched teeth as she watched Chat adjust a bridal style veil onto Marinette's head. "She can barely keep her head up."

Black Bat couldn't respond due to Robin shoving his way past them and rushing his way into the warehouse, sword drawn, a look of murderous intent on his face, Nightwing hot on his heels.

"Robin, wait!"

Chat looked up at the sound of commotion, only to be knocked back and sent flying across the room by a superb kick from Robin. Batman cursed under his breath and when he accepted the planned surprise attack was compromised, went in and joined the rest of them.

Chat got to his feet and brushed off the kick as if he had been swatted with a damp towel. His green eyes narrowed furiously at the sight of the Gotham heroes, his clawed hands curling into fists.

"What are you all doing here? Get away from my Lady!" He snarled when he noticed Red Robin knelt beside Marinette, cutting away the ropes that had cut so deep into her wrists. He made his way towards them, but was intercepted by Black Bat who tackled him. "I'll fucking kill all of you!"

"You had no right to kidnap her!" Black Bat snapped back as she struggled with him, getting right in his face as they both strain in their fighting. "She's not some toy you keep around to play with, pervert!"

She didn't get a chance to react when he wrenched her arm and it popped out of its socket, the air leaving her lungs. Chat then grabbed the back of her head and slammed it down onto the concrete floor, making her see stars.

Red Robin carefully helped Marinette stand, though the shivering girl pressed into him, desperate for any trace of warmth. With a soft curse, he took off his cape and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Did he hurt you, Marinette?" He whispered, watching as Robin wailed on Chat, their weapons meeting with loud clashes. Carefully he began moving her towards the entrance of the warehouse. 

"No, but… but he…" She swallowed thickly, reaching up and taking off the crude mask and the cheap wedding veil. Red Robin felt disgust at the sight of the ring on her left hand. He slid it off of her finger and tossed it onto the floor. "Just kissing, that was it."

"Let's get you out of here, you're freezing." He whispered, but frowned when she struggled against him.

"No… I need Tikki… to take Chat's ring." Her words slurred, her lashes fluttering as her lids felt heavy, but she took a step towards where Chat was currently trying to strangle Batman.

Chat's gaze rose and he snarled when he saw Marinette was untied. He took a threatening step towards her, but Robin stepped into his path, swinging his sword. The black cat met the sword with his staff and hissed at him.

"You're trying to take her away from me. She's mine, she belongs to me, not some pretty boy spoiled brat." Chat hissed, shoving Robin back only to charge at him. The two struggled as Robin kept getting knocked back by the inhumanly strong cat themed hero, but that only fueled the young assassin's anger.

"She's not property! She doesn't belong to anyone!" Robin snapped, aiming for Chat's head, but stopping short when the cat reached out and grabbed his wrist. This was Ladybug's partner? A guy who acted like he was owed the girl he had feelings for? That he automatically got her because of some stupid delusion of soulmates? "I'll cut your fucking hands off for what you did."

Chat stared at him, before grinning. Then in a swift move, he crushed Robin's hand, then reared back and smashed his head into his.

\---

Marinette stumbled her way towards the exit, shivering wildly as Tim supported her. She went to thank him, but he was ripped away from her and sent flying across the room, slamming into one of the concrete poles.

Chat wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against him, his expression one of deranged fury.

"If any of you come near us, I'll destroy her. Cataclysm!" Marinette felt the blood drain from her face as he held his powered up hand inches from her face. "If I can't have her, I'll never let anyone else! She's mine, and if I can only join her in the afterlife, so be it!"

"Adrien!" Marinette let out a shrill scream, drawing the attention of the remaining conscious heroes. She struggled, mentally begging for Tikki to hurry and find her. "Adrien, please stop!"

"No!" Chat snarled right in her face, his grip tightening on her, making her wince. "You're mine, Ladybug!"

"She's not Ladybug."

All eyes turned to the warehouse doors as they were thrown open, a strong wind bursting in, filling the place with flurried snow.

And there stood Ladybug, hands on her hands and a furious expression on her face.

"M- my Lady. But how..?" Chat began to tremble, dropping Marinette in his shock, sending her sprawling across the floor. "Ladybug, you're here!"

"I can't believe you, Chat? Kidnapping a civilian? Threatening to kill her? And here I thought you were my partner, a superhero!" Ladybug shook her head sadly, hugging herself. "And here I thought I was falling in love with you…"

"No, wait, Ladybug, please!" He stepped away from Marinette and made his way towards his Ladybug, reaching out towards her. "I thought you were being stolen away from me! You do love me, you know you do! You see? I was doing this for us!"

"Oh Chat…" Ladybug gave a thin smile, then narrowed her eyes. "I'll have fun kicking your scrawny ass."

Ladybug burst into orange smoke and a pair of feet planted themselves firmly on Chat's chest, making him sprawl onto his back. Everyone stared at the woman standing on Chat's chest.

Her violet eyes sparkled with amusement, body clad in an orange bodysuit, what looked to be a black collar around her throat, the Fox Miraculous dangling. Her fox ears twitched every so slightly, her fluffy tail curled up tight.

"Hello kitty cat. You know, what you did was highly illegal." She purred, then stomped hard on his throat.

"Are those high heels?" Marinette hissed, narrowing her eyes as she watched Chat throw the fox heroine across the warehouse, then him spreading after her, claws unsheathed as he went at her with his Cataclysm. 

"Hey Sugar Cookie, I think this belongs to you!" The fox unfurled her tail, Tikki darting out and rushing towards her Chosen.

"Marinette! You're safe!" Tikki cuddled to her chosen, only to flinch back when she felt how cold she was. "Hurry, transform and take Chat's ring!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

\---

Chat swiped furiously at the mysterious fox, maddening fury pumping through his veins. This bitch used Ladybug's persona against him. He couldn't wait to turn her to ash.

"You're getting rusty, Tomcat. Must be all of those times you'd laze around and let Ladybug do all of the work." She taunted, running backwards as Chat kept trying to swipe at her with his Cataclysm. But Chat managed to trip her by smashing the back of her knees with his staff, and he grabbed her by the throat. He inched his powered hand closer, but it halted when a familiar spotted yo-yo wrapped around his wrist.

"Not so fast, Chat Noir! You're not hurting anyone." Ladybug smirked and ripped the black cat backwards, while Red Hood appeared and tossed one of the boomerangs. He tossed it at Chat, who instinctively caught it with his free hand, and it crumpled into dust.

"Looks like you've lost the upper hand." The fox grinned and bore her claws, slashing at Chat's face, blood splattering and he was sent stumbling back. Batwoman ran up and slammed her fist right into his face, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone. "Ladybug, now!"

As Batwoman, Red Hood, and the fox combined barely pinned down Chat Noir, Ladybug rushed forward and grabbed his wrist, plucking the black cat ring from his finger.

"Adrien Agreste." Ladybug's voice was cold as his transformation slid away, leaving the bleeding teen glaring up at her with furious green eyes. "As the Guardian of the Miraculous, you are hereby retired as the Black Cat holder."

"You can't do this to me! I am the Black Cat, you can't take my ring!" Adrien snapped and struggled, only to freeze when Red Hood took out a gun and held it to his head.

"Move a fucking inch and I'll fucking end you, you disgusting creep." He snarled, body tense. He was itching to end this kid.

"I contacted the police. They'll be here soon." Red Robin made his way over to them, his arm hanging at an odd angle at his side. He eyed the fallen Batman, Black Bat, Robin, and Nightwing. "Jesus, we all practically have military training and he took out over half of us."

"Oh!" Ladybug's eyes widened a fraction, before she stepped back and threw her yo-yo into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

\---

Robin's eyes slowly opened, and he saw an angel. Marinette smiled down at him, before taking his hands, now perfectly healed, into his own and helping him stand. Without a word, they tightly embraced and she wept softly into his chest.

"I'm glad you're safe, Angel." He whispered, stepping back and wiping the tears away. She was still shivering, but it had subsided some. "You're safe though?" 

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me." She assured him, before turning back to the entire Bat squad who had gathered around, everyone's wounds miraculously healed. "Where's the perv?"

The fox lady, who stood off to the side, pointed to the entrance, where Adrien was tied up, his nose broken. He then noticed Marinette cradling her right hand and the bloodied knuckles and smiled. 

"So…" Marinette turned and crossed her arms, smirking at the fox. "What do I call the heroine who decided shoulder pads and high heels were a smart choice for a superhero costume?"

"I managed to do flips and cartwheels in these heels, so you don't get to judge." The fox pointed a cautious finger at the young teen, smiling. "But I guess you can call me Lady Vixen."

There was a high pitched beeping and soon as the flash of light disappeared, Evangeline stood there, hands on hips.

There was silence for a moment, then a clattering sound. Red Hood had dropped his gun. 

In a swift move, he took off his hood and tossed it aside, his messy dark hair framing his face. Suddenly, Eva's eyes widened in alarm.

"What the fuck? Jaso-" Before Eva could say anything else, Jason grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up and an uncomfortable giggle left her as she shied her eyes away. How long had this been going on?

"You're a fucking crazy woman." Jason muttered, resting his forehead against Eva's.

"I had to save Marinette. She couldn't transform without that red fairy." Eva shrugged, though she seemed to have a rather dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah, but your form was terrible." Jason grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour, before he began striding towards the entrance past Adrien. "You and I need to work on that flexibility of yours."

"Jason, what the fuck are you talking about?" Eva struggled in Jason's tight grip, and Marinette watched as her expression went from confusion, to realization, then to a cherry red eagerness. "Oh.. OH!"

Marinette felt her own cheeks heat up, but she quickly turned back to Batman, clearing her throat.

"Thank you all for saving me. I really appreciate it." She smiled, snuggling into Robin's warmth as they heard sirens in the distance. 

"That power of yours comes in handy. I was sure I'd be in the hospital for months." Black Bat grinned, gingerly touching her healed shoulder.

The police quickly arrived, and Adrien was hauled off to Gotham Prison, with a call being sent out to his father.

Marinette was taken back to the hotel, where the entire class was waiting for her in the lobby. Juleka, Rose, Kim, Alix, and Nino all rushed forward and gathered the shivering girl into a tight hug, allowing her to leech off of their warmth, all the while Commissioner Gordon explained everything to Miss Bustier.

"There must be some mistake." Miss Bustier shook her head, looking rather frazzled. She couldn't let this get back to the parents, back to the school board. "Adrien is just a child, you can't arrest him. He just made a mistake, that's all!"

"A mistake?" Gordon's brows shot up in bewilderment before he shook his head. "Listen, Miss, kidnapping isn't a mistake. Holding a terrified girl captive for several hours isn't a mistake. Keeping her bound, in the cold and letting her starve isn't a mistake."

"Marinette probably coerced him into doing it!" Lila spoke up, stepping forward with tears in her eyes.

"She's been obsessed with him for years, he probably couldn't take it anymore. She blackmailed him into some sick fetish game or something to finally get her to stop. Marinette always did like getting all of the attention!"

Alya crossed her arms and glowered over at Marinette. She just had to go and get kidnapped and ruin the entire trip! If Marinette hadn't come, she'd still have her boyfriend, would still have money, and her phone wouldn't be off after her parents decided to cancel her cell subscription. Now she couldn't even update the Ladyblog!

"Why you little…" Alix took a threatening step towards her, but froze in her tracks when she saw Bruce Wayne and Damian making their way into the hotel.

"Good evening, Commissioner Gordon. I heard Marinette was found and we rushed over as fast as we could." Bruce smiled as he shook the Commissioner's hand, watching as his son gathered Marinette into his arms and hugged her tight. "I contacted her parents. Funny thing, they were never told their daughter had been kidnapped."

The glares the adults in the room sent Bustier made her go pale. Eva would certainly have a field day when she got wind of this.

"And I believe that she isn't really safe under the care of such a… mediocre caretaker." Bruce's smile was kind, but his eyes were deadly. "Her parents gave permission for her to stay with us until they get here to take her home."

The class was quiet as Damian guided Marinette over to the elevator, before Alix began laughing, practically doubling over from it.

"Fuck, this is too perfect! Marinette gets to live that pretty princess life you're always boasting about having, Lie-la." She taunted, and the Italian's hands curled into fists as she glared after Marinette and the Wayne heir.

Once in the privacy of her hotel room, Marinette took a seat and gingerly touched her hurt wrists. Plagg hovered over her, looking guilty before he floated down and sadly nuzzled her hand.

"I'm sorry, Gumdrop… I should have reined him in better. I could have stopped him." He whispered, tearing up as he looked down, eyeing her wounded wrists. "I could have stopped him from doing this. But he learned how… how to control me."

"Don't blame yourself. I know he wasn't a true Black Cat." Marinette smiled, scratching the kwami gently between his ears, causing him to purr. Tikki went and hugged Plagg close, the two of them settling on one of the pillows. "But… I think that this madness that overtook him, it was always within him. He chose which path to take."

"We'll find you a new cat, don't worry.." Tikki whispered, hugging Plagg tightly. But Plagg wasn't paying attention, he was staring straight at Damian.

"Well.. We should get you back to the mansion. You'll need all the rest you can get." Damian gathered up Marinette's luggage, eyeing the red and black box she picked up and putting it back into it's secret compartment. Once it was all gathered up, he kissed her. "Let's go home."

"Home…" Marinette smiled and nuzzled him, having a feeling she was finally where she was meant to be.

\---

"Nathalie. Get us some tickets…" Gabriel glanced back at his secretary. "We are going to Gotham to get my foolish son."


	10. Let's Have a Talk

_ ''You'll always be mine, my lady…'' _

Marinette sat up abruptly in bed, her body drenched in a cold sweat as her breathing came out harsh and fast. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, her hands tightly gripping the bed sheets. 

She forced herself to calm down. Chat- No, Adrien could not get her here. He was in jail, he didn't have his Miraculous anymore, there was no reason to panic. She was with the Waynes, they'd protect her, she'd protect herself. Adrien couldn't hurt her anymore.

Marinette opened her eyes and gazed around the large room Bruce had situated her in. It was the fanciest room she'd ever had the pleasure of staying in, with its massive size and the bathroom being almost as big as the bedroom itself. She never had a bubble bath before, but she'd taken the chance to have a nice, relaxing bath with bubbles nearly overflowing out of the tub, even though the water had stung the rope burns around her wrists.

Marinette gingerly touched her bandaged wrists, then glanced over towards her bedside table, the numbers 3:27 casting a faint green glow from the clock. Maybe some hot chocolate would help calm her down. She slid out of the plush bed and silently made her way through the labyrinth of a mansion until she reached the kitchen.

To her surprise, she found Tim sitting at the table in the center of the room, typing away on his laptop, with dark shadows visible under his eyes. Marinette eyed the coffee mug next to his laptop as she made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up? Aren't you tired?" Mari made her way over to the electric kettle on the counter and quickly flipped it on when she saw it was full of water. Tim glanced up and rose a brow at the sight of the Parisian girl, then gave a wry smile.

"When you get tossed around by a man-child in a leather catsuit, you're not really up for sleeping, especially when your room is right next to Jason's and you hear some rather suggestive noises." He stated dryly, then chuckled at the sight of Marinette's face going beet red from his words. "Why are you up?"

"I… I had a nightmare." She admitted, raiding the cupboards until she found the hot chocolate powder and got to work on her hot chocolate. "I think I'll be having them for a while."

"You probably will, Angel." Damian appeared in the doorway, his hair mussed and wearing only a pair of pyjama pants that had little Robin logos all over them. He made his way over to her and wrapped a supportive arm around her waist, drawing her close. "With what you went through, anyone would."

Marinette snuggled into her boyfriend's warm embrace and found herself with a dopey grin on her face. The nightmare seemed to fade from her mind as she felt Damian kiss her, making her shiver ever so slightly.

“Aren’t you all supposed to be asleep?” Eva stepped in, wearing only a fluffy robe. Marinette chuckled at the sight of the woman’s messy hair and general unkept appearance. “Though, I suppose I should be too.”

“Kinda hard to sleep with hearing a headboard slamming repetitively on the wall.” Tim piped up dryly, shooting the woman a withering glare as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

“Well, Tim, if you ever wanna join in, I’m more than open to it.” Eva sent him a wink, causing the boy to go red, even his ears. “Hey, sugar cookie, you okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Marinette met the pitiful look in Eva’s eyes and felt her gut clench. She’d have to get used to that look in everyone’s eyes for quite some time. Even Bruce and Dick had been giving her those looks the entire evening, making her feel like crumpling into a mess of tears.. But she wouldn’t do that, not to anyone, she just had to get things back to normal again, she’d have to find a new Chat Noir, get back to Paris, find Hawkmoth, and then she could just move to Gotham and be happy.

If only things were so easy.

“Your parents are already on their way.” Eva’s voice cut through the rapidly messy thoughts and Marinette quickly busied herself with making her hot chocolate, ignoring the raw guilt in her gut that began to hurt. She hadn’t called her parents the entire time she’d been in Gotham, what kind of daughter did that?

They deserved a better daughter. Paris deserved a better Ladybug. Then maybe she would have seen the signs of Chat’s unhinging, maybe she could have prevented it. Now he was sitting in a cell, all alone, and it was all her fault, because she didn’t do anything to save her partner.

She quickly noticed the silence in the room and looked up to see everyone staring at her, as if expecting a response. Marinette quickly put on a bright smile and nodded, picking up her hot chocolate.

“I can’t wait for them to get here! I want to introduce them to everyone, especially Damian. I know they’ll interrogate you, but I’m sure you’ll pass the test.” Mari kissed Damian’s cheek, then quickly headed towards the kitchen door, her heart pounding wildly in her chest now. She felt tears brimming her eyes, which only heightened her frustration as she quickly made her way back to her bedroom. Tikki was awake and waiting for her when she got there. “Oh, sorry Tikki, did I wake you?”

“No, not at all Marinette. How are you feeling?” The kwami flew over to her chosen and smiled when she smelled the sweetness of the hot chocolate. She sat on Marinette’s shoulder as the girl settled in a chair by the window, staring out at the moonlit night. “You seem very calm.”

“Of course, silly, why wouldn’t I be calm? I’m on a fantastic field trip, dating the sweetest guy on Earth, and everyone is happy!” Marinette’s tone was cheerful, but Tikki saw right through it in a snap. She had watched as Alya and Lila accused Marinette of drugging Adrien and setting him up for this entire thing, she’d watched as Caline Bustier had done nothing to try and soothe Marinette, instead she went to try and calm a cry Lila as she kept making outlandish claims. And the kwami had watched as Adrien had been hauled away in cuffs, and once he had awoken he had started screaming about him and Ladybug were soulmates.

Tikki silently wished them all the worst luck in their lives, they didn’t deserve her good graces after all they had done. She was about to say something, but a knock on the door drew Marinette away, leaving the kwami sitting on the windowsill. She watched as her chosen opened the bedroom door and could easily make out the form on Damian, smiling sadly as she saw Marinette fall into his embrace as he opened his arms.

The couple laid on her bed for quite some time, just holding onto each other in comfort. Soon the sun began peeking over the horizon, filling the room with a warm light. Damian ran a hand over his girlfriend's hair as he watched her. He had known the moment he'd seen her in the kitchen that she hadn't slept right and wasn't going to for a while.

"I'm sorry." Marinette's soft voice broke the stiff silence as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. "I should have seen it coming. I'm the Guardian of the Miraculous, I should have known."

"Angel, you're not to blame for any of this. You did nothing wrong." He tried to assure her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as he felt her tremble. "He took advantage of you, of your kindness. He took advantage of your forgiving nature and manipulated you and then kidnapped you. Angel, he never once called you by your name when he was arrested. He kept calling you Ladybug."

Marinette had noticed that too. She hadn't been 'Marinette' or 'princess' once during the entire kidnapping. Chat Noir had become so unhinged, he had only seen Ladybug, he had only seen the mask he had forced upon her. She shivered in disgust at the thought.

"But still, I was his partner, I should have seen this, I should have stopped it." Marinette whimpered, hugging Damian tighter. Damian, seeing her tender, forgiving heart, felt pity for her. She could not shrug this off as easily as he could.

"Nothing could have stopped that. He was sick from the very beginning, no one to teach him right from wrong." Damian slowly sat up, taking her with him. "How about today, we spar before we head to the police station?"

…

The duo was surprised to see the training room was in full swing; walking in just in time to see Evangeline being sent flying towards a pile of mats, landing in them with a heavy thud and a loud groan leaving the woman.

“You need to balance more. You won’t always have your powers as a crutch, Eva.” Kate smiled as she made her way over to the scowling T.A, helping her stand.

“I know, I’ve just never thought I was gonna become a superhero.” Eva snorted, standing and stretching her body, clad in a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun, giving anyone looking the sight of the bruises and bite marks along her skin. Her vividly purple eyes landed on Marinette and she beamed. “Good morning, sugar cookie!”

“Oh… Um, good morning. Are you training too?” Marinette smiled, though she fiddled gently with the zipper of her hoodie, feeling a bit unsure as she saw the entire Wayne family was there. She watched as Dick did chin ups, Bruce beating up a very abused punching bag, and Jason pumping iron. She nervously gulped. “I can do this another time, it’s okay.” 

“Hey, I wanna see what you’ve got.” Kate spoke up, stepping onto the exercise mat as Eva took a seat on one of the benches off to the side. “You’ve been a hero for a while, I’m sure you’d want a bit more training, so you won’t always be dependent on your magic, right? Maybe go up against Cass here? Just an easy sparring round, whoever gets pinned first loses.”

Marinette eyed Cass’s body carefully, seeing the strong muscle and amazing power in that sleek body of hers. Wordlessly, Marinette nodded and shrugged off her hoodie, not noticing as Damian tried not to swallow his tongue.

Marinette was no longer that slim, shy fifteen year old she had been when she had first become Ladybug. She had trained herself to become strong, to become the hero Paris deserved. She was still rather short, but she had certainly grown, her sports bra straining ever so slightly against her chest, her arms flexing to show off the strong muscle, and Damian could see the powerful muscle in her thighs, and her abs… Well, they just made Damian feel weak in the knees.

He shook his head, blushing in shame. The girl had just been kidnapped and assaulted yesterday, yet here he was ogling her. He cleared his throat and took a seat beside Jason, ignoring his brother's playful nudge.

Cass and Marinette took their starting stances, then went at each other when Bruce signalled for them to begin.

They both fought hard, many watching as one dodged blows from the other, though it was clear to everyone, even Marinette herself, that Cass was the superior fighter here. Not surprising, as she had been raised to be the ultimate killing machine, just like Damian. But it was Cass who came out on top when she managed to kick Marinette's feet out from under her and pinned her down in seconds. The Waynes clapped and whistled.

"You did quite well against a trained assassin." Damian commented casually as he made his way over and helped Marinette to her feet. "Your center is a bit off, amongst other things. But we can help you train, Angel, get better. Trust me, it will help you."

Marinette grinned and nodded, then felt herself blush as Damian took her hand and walked with her to where most of the equipment was held. The family watched the duo, before exchanging looks.

"They've got it bad." Jason grinned as he saw the looks the two were sending each other when the other wasn't looking. "It's like a couple of lovestruck puppies."

Bruce chuckled softly at the sight of his son coming out of his shell around the French girl. While his son had outgrown that bratty part of him that had come out as a result of becoming an adult far too soon, he was still a recluse with his emotions. But seeing him smile so brilliantly, though it was directed at Marinette, made Bruce feel content.

He couldn't wait for grandchildren.

And one hour of punching a punching bag with Chat Noir's face taped to it, with the poor bag sadly beaten to a messy pulp on the gymnasium floor by everyone in the room, they made their way down into the Bat Cave. The entire group of vigilantes suited up, before turning towards Eva and Marinette, then eyeing the jewelry they wore.

"So those turn you into your superhero selves?" Tim spoke up, skeptically eyeing the necklace dangling from Eva's neck.

"Yes, they allow us Kwami to lend our chosen our powers." Tikki smiled, sitting promptly on Marinette's shoulder. It felt nice not having to be always in a purse or jacket around these people, it felt so freeing. "Marinette is by far my strongest Ladybug yet. She can handle immense power, she's worn several Miraculous at once."

Okay, now it sounded like she was bragging, which she rightfully deserved with all she had put up with. 

"And I finally have a kit." Trixx piped up, warmly nuzzling Eva's cheek. Marinette blinked in surprise when Eva and Trixx looked their way, their eyes both the same shades of vivid purple. "And it's all thanks to Marinette that I found her. Alya was a good fox, but her versions of the truth are… Misguided."

Marinette didn't comment, feeling an ache in her heart at the memory of her broken friendship. All of her class was back at the hotel with Miss Bustier, many of them shaken by their experiences in Gotham. It would certainly be a trip to remember for the Parisian group, especially for the likes of Nino.

Nino. Marinette cursed under her breath and turned towards Eva. 

"Nino broke up with Alya and apologized to me." Marinette blurted out before she could stop herself. "I want him back as Carapace."

"Are you sure about that Marinette?" Eva crossed her arms and seemed to ponder the outburst carefully. "He didn't protect you or side with you for how many years? Given, he wanted to remain loyal to his girlfriend, but still. I would go rushing back towards anyone who's asked for forgiveness, Marinette. They deserve your anger and mistrust for what a lot for them did to you, especially Nino. You told me you'd known him since you were little kids, remember? He should have known you the best and been there for you."

Marinette was quiet after that, not paying attention to the others listening in on their conversation. After a few minutes, she let out a defeated sigh. 

"I'm sorry, I am just… Everything is messy in my head. I just want everything to be normal again." Marinette closed her eyes and rested her head against Eva, who hugged her gently.

"Things won't ever be normal again, sugar cookie, I'm sorry. Maybe we should look into getting you a therapist." That got everyone staring at Eva. "What, surely you guys have someone you can talk about the traumatized shit you guys have been through, right? You don't just go around with this baggage weighing you down and tormenting you."

She was greeted with silence. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Jesus fuck, guys, that isn't healthy! That can fucking destroy your mental health!" 

"I can contact Black Canary." Batman spoke up, looking uncomfortable under the woman's harsh, judgmental gaze. "I mean, she's a trained therapist, I go to her from time to time because… Because she understands because she's also a hero."

"Finally, someone with some sense." Eva grumbled, before setting her hands on her hips. "Marinette is going to see her, understand? No arguments, no complaints."

No one said a word, until Dick cleared his throat.

"Shall we head to the police station so that Ladybug can give her statements?" Nightwing stated uncomfortably, as Eva transformed into Lady Vixen, resulting in a wolf whistle from Red Hood. 

"Yeah, let's go." Marinette transformed, then smiled over at Robin. "Hopefully you can behave yourself there."

"Why should I? I still wanna skin him alive." Robin growled softly, his hand resting on the handle of his sword. 

"I'd rather you not commit murder, please?" Ladybug begged softly, giving him a sweet smile. "I have more kisses for you if you behave."

Robin snorted and shook his head, motioning her towards his bike. 

"Let's just go, before I turn soft on the guy who kidnapped you and held you against your will." He said dryly.

Ladybug smiled, but when she turned her back to everyone, tears brimmed her eyes.

…

The police station was a flurry of activity, the usual for a city full of supervillains and roaming vigilantes.

Ladybug smiled once Batman pointed out Commissioner Gordon, making her way towards him and shaking his hand.

"Hello Commissioner, it's lovely to meet you. I heard there was an incident of a girl getting kidnapped because it was thought she was me." Ladybug smiled sadly, being led into Gordon's office. "I am sorry for the inconveniences that were caused."

"Adrien Agreste did kidnap a girl, yes, saying she was you. We got her statement and she is staying someplace safe, don't you worry." The commissioner assured her, then crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. "He keeps shouting about he is Chat Noir, miss Ladybug. I don't really know about who you are, but Batman informed me that you are heroes in Paris?"

"Yes, we've been keeping the entire situation in Paris tight lipped due to safety reasons." Ladybug spoke up quickly, her face looking grim. "And I will admit, the entire situation is rather messy."

"Was he Chat Noir, this other hero that he's been ranting about?" Gordon met her gaze. Ladybug didn't say a word, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. He knew exactly why she was there."I see… Would you like to talk to him? I can give you a few minutes, if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you." Ladybug smiled sadly. She was here to say goodbye to her partner, and also hopefully to stop any spread of her identity, if he were to go back to Paris. She could only hope.

Gordon guided Ladybug and Lady Vixen into an interrogation room, while Robin, Red Hood, and Batman watched with the commissioner on the other side of the glass.

Adrien was lead in, dark shadows under his eyes, his hair messy and greasy, and a look of distaste crossing his face once he caught sight of Vixen, though it brightened at the sight of Ladybug.

"My lady, you're here! Thank goodness, you finally see reason and you're here to get me out! Then we can go back to Paris, right?" Adrien grinned, not even fazed as he was roughly shoved into the chair across the table from the heroines.

"No, Chat Noir, I'm here because I heard you were terrorizing a poor girl, thinking she was me." Ladybug scowled as she crossed her arms, trying her hardest not to tremble as his eyes, eyes such a vibrant color of green, met hers. "Marinette was in tears when she told me everything."

"Don't be silly, Ladybug, I know you're her. I saw you with your kwami the other night." Adrien soon got a dreamy smile on his face, gazing up at the heroine. "You have such a lovely figure, my lady, you've really worked hard."

It took everything in Ladybug not to spew the bile that rose in her throat, but she held it all down.

"Marinette was feeding my kwami cookies, Adrien. I had to go to that warehouse and help Batman and the others save her from you, remember?" Ladybug snapped, feeling her fury rise in her chest. "You have been acting out a lot over the years, but this takes the cake! You're lucky I managed to get her out of that warehouse while Lady Vixen distracted you!"

Adrien then focused his eyes on the silent fox that was leaning back against the two way mirror. Her fox ears flicked ever so slightly as she caught him staring. She merely grinned, showing off the sharp fangs in her mouth.

"What happened to Rena Rouge?" Adrien glared, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders. "She's a much better fox."

"You're changing the subject, Adrien. You did horrible things to Marinette, you think you're owed my love, when I've told you time and time again that I love someone else!" Ladybug's voice rose an octave as she grew more furious, but then she took a deep breath and stepped back. He couldn't hurt her. Looking at him, she could clearly see he was delusional, he wasn't worth her guilt, her tears. "I'm done with you, Adrien. You're not worth my time."

It was as if reality had finally struck the Agreste boy. He teared up and got to his feet, though her couldn't move far thanks to being cuffs to the table 

"No, my lady, please! I love you so much, we're soulmates! I can't live without you!" Adrien's eyes welled with tears as he struggled to get to her. "Please, Ladybug, please! You're my lady and I'm your loyal knight."

"Let's go, Ladybug. He's not worth this." Vixen set a hand the small of Ladybug's back, carefully guiding her out. But just as they were about to step out, Adrien let out a scream.

"I'll kill myself if I can't be with you, Ladybug!"

That made Ladybug and Lady Vixen freeze. The guilt swamped the former like a tidal wave, guilt and shame rushing over her as she fought back a sob as she looked back at him. This was all her fault, she had hurt him this deeply. She couldn't hurt him anymore, she-

Lady Vixen stormed her way up to Adrien and grabbed him by the throat. She ripped his cuffs from the table and slammed him so hard against the glass, many webs of cracks covered it.

"You do NOT ever fucking say that to anyone ever, you abusive, selfish, manipulative piece of SHIT!" Vixen got right in his face, baring her fangs and hissing, appearing like a feral wild animal. "I should tear out your vocal cords right here and string them up your ass so you can keep talking shit!"

"Vixen!" Batman rushed into the room and pulled the fox off of the teen, sending Adrien sprawled across the floor with bleeding scratch marks at his throat. "That's enough!"

"No, he's not going to manipulate her like that! You don't guilt and scare someone into a relationship, you low life!" Vixen screamed at Adrien as she was dragged out of the room and the precinct.

Once outside, Batman set her down, but grasped her shoulders in a bruising grip.

"You crossed a line. You don't threaten a perp like that, that could cause legal action against you, or worse; make the public see you as an unhinged sociopath." He growled at her, giving her a firm shake. But Vixen was too busy hyperventilating. When she looked up, her pupils had become thin slits and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Doll?" Red Hood stepped forward, a hand reaching out for her. Vixen slapped his hand away and darted off into the night.

"Just let her go." Ladybug spoke up, sadness strong in her tone, though she would later regret that decision. "Just give her some space. Let's go home? Please? I just… I want to forget everything that happened in there."

As the night went on, an orange mist began to spread through the city, emanating from a frantic, hyperventilating heroine.


	11. Enter Stage Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter. I had no passion for it, I kept trying but I just couldn't. It's basically just a chapter to get the required people in Gotham and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone.
> 
> But the next chapter will be better, I promise.

Marinette stared down at her cell phone with a blank look, before she took in a deep breath, raising her gaze to Bruce, who was sitting across the table from her. She and the Waynes were seating in the dining hall, with the kwami from the Miraculous box flying around, exploring everything they could get their tiny hands on.

“Mr. Wayn- um, Bruce? I was thinking, since you said you were going to get the Justice League in on the entire Paris situation, I want my team in on it too.” Marinette said firmly as Alfred set down a delicate china cup in front of her, filled with fragrant, flowery tea. 

“You have a team? I thought you just had the pervy cat.” Jason rose a brow, his hand clenched tight around a mug of coffee. He had been tense ever since they had returned to the manor without Eva, but was holding himself together rather well. 

“Oh, I have three other members in my team. Queen Bee, Viperion, and Ryuko.” Marinette sipped the tea, then hummed in approval. She motioned to Wayzz, who made his way down and indulged himself in some of the tea as well. “They are keeping Paris safe while I’m away. I find it odd, from what they’ve told me there has been no akuma attacks in the city since I left.”

“Maybe the crazy butterfly man is taking a holiday?” Tim snorted as he downed his coffee as well, ignoring a glare from Damian. “Or maybe he left the country?”

“Angel, are you sure Paris would be safe if you brought your team here and left the city unattended?” Damian reached over and gently took her hand, lacing their fingers gently. He smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I just mean that, I wouldn’t want anyone hurt.”

“I’m sure. A lot of things need to be done now, thanks to all that’s happened.” Marinette got to her feet, a determined look on her face, her blue eyes sparking with a fierceness. “I need to find Hawkmoth, I need a stable team and I just want this all over. I mean, first I need to find a new Black Cat holder, then I need to introduce Lady Vixen to the team, and hopefully Alya won’t be akumatized, and-”

“Miss Marinette.” Alfred quieted her by setting a hand on her shoulder when he noticed the girl had begun to tremble. The older gentleman gave her a kind smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. “There is no need to fret for now. Just take a deep breath, your parents are on a flight over here, remember? They are due to arrive in a few hours, perhaps you should just take some time to collect yourself? You were just faced through many traumatic incidents in only a short week, so I suggest just laying low for at least a day?”

“Alfred’s right. If you get too worked up right now, you’re going to overexert yourself, maybe even make rash decisions.” Bruce gave the girl a kind smile, then after a moment of silence, he nodded. “But once your parents are here and settled, you can bring your team here without issue, then we can contact the League. Hawkmoth has tormented Paris long enough and he needs to be dealt with before it gets too far out of control.”

Marinette visibly relaxed, but then tensed when she heard the sound of someone running. Evangeline appeared in the doorway, clutching the Fox miraculous tightly in her hand and seeming visibly shaking.

“Eva, what happened, are you okay?” Marinette took a step towards her, but Eva held a hand up, stopping her in her tracks. “Eva?”

Evangeline was quiet as she went over and embraced Jason tightly, buried her face in his chest and trembled. Jason held her close, concern flickering across his features before he led her out of the room before anyone could say a word.

Marinette stared after them before she hugged herself tightly. What on earth had happened?

…

When Marinette’s parents arrived and rushed to embrace her, the young girl let loose the tears she had been holding in. She wept and sobbed in her mother’s embrace, while her father talked quietly with Bruce, thanking the man for paying for their tickets to get to Gotham.

“Well I know she would have wanted her family with her after facing such an experience. And the two of you must have been worried sick when you heard that Marinette had gone missing.” Bruce shook Tom’s hand, exchanging a look with Damian as a confused look crossed the parents’ faces.

“We were never informed. We only heard about it when you called us, Mr. Wayne.” Sabine admitted, fury brimming at the edge of her tone as she spoke. She held her daughter tighter as realization settled in. “We had never been told about the incident with the other villain either.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Mama, I should have called, I’m so so sorry..” Marinette hiccuped as she tried to wipe away her tears, her nose and eyes red from crying.

“You mean to tell me Caline never called you? She never once informed anyone of what happened in Gotham?” Evangeline, in a much better state now, looked ready to take something heavy and go beat up one Miss Caline Bustier. “She should have called you the moment she realized Marinette was missing! The moment she knew that your daughter was being held captive with a gun to her head! Tom, Sabine, I’m sorry that I didn’t call.”

“That’s enough, both of you” Sabine’s firm tone made any more apologies die off both ladies’ lips. “What matters is that Marinette is safe and that horrible boy is in jail. Honestly, I hope his foolish father doesn’t try to turn this around on her.”

“Knowing Gabriel Agreste, he’ll get his secretary to handle everything while he stays back in his mansion and cries about his missing wife.” Eva commented dryly, crossing her arms and grinning when she heard a giggle leave Marinette’s lips. “Okay, enough of this sappy stuff. I am starving and I think we’ve all cried enough for one day. No one is dead, so let’s get some dinner and talk about our course of action from here, such as getting Marinette home.”

“But the Wayne Gala!” Marinette blurted out the words before she could stop herself. She suddenly looked sheepish at all of the stares being sent her way, and shifted uncomfortably. “I-it’s in a few days and I was really looking forward to attending. Please? I made Eva and I dresses and everything.”

“I don’t know…” Tom’s brow furrowed as he didn’t quite grasp why his daughter didn’t want to leave the city where she had faced such horrible things. But when he caught sight of how one of the Wayne boys and his daughter were looking at each other, it clicked, it was the same look he always gave Sabine. The two of them were in love, even if they didn’t realize it yet. “Well… One or two days couldn’t hurt, but afterwards we’re going straight home and contacting the school board about this entire incident. It wouldn’t have happened in the first place if your teacher had been more careful.”

There were many hums of agreement and Marinette hugged her father tightly, squealing in excitement. She’d get the dream night, one last perfect night with Damian before she had to go home to Paris and deal with the headache that is her class and the torment that is one Lila Rossi.

…

Gabriel frowned as he entered the filthy, disgusting Gotham police station with Natalie. This is why he hated going out in public, people were so disgusting, so sloppy and uncouth. He had to get his son out of here before they all corrupted him.

"Pardon me." Natalie stepped forward towards the reception desk, her face a perfect blank slate as she gazed the woman at the desk now. "We are here to take Adrien Agreste home."

"Are you his legal guardian?" The woman behind the glass rose a brow, before Gabriel stepped forward and showed his ID. The receptionist nodded and pushed a button on the com. "Commissioner, Adrien Agreste's legal guardians are here."

Gabriel felt an irk of irritation as a gruff looking cop stepped through the doors, eyeing the duo before holding out his hand.

"Commissioner Gordon. I take it you're Gabriel Agreste? Sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances." Gordon kept his hand held out, but when he got none in return, he dropped his hand and guided the man back towards the cells, where Adrien was being kept. 

Adrien was found curled up in a corner, looking dazed, his left cheek covered in scratches from Lady Vixen's sharp claws.

"Son, what have you done this time?" Gabriel stepped forward, barely hidden fury being heard in his tone. Adrien raised his gaze and met his father's, allowing Gabriel to see the madness in his eyes.

"Father, I had my Miraculous taken away."

…

Marinette sighed as she stepped into the library and saw Eva sitting in one of the comfy chairs, staring down at her Miraculous with Trixx on her shoulder.

"Evangeline, what happened today?" Marinette stepped forward and nearly froze when Trixx's and Eva's eyes snapped up, both pairs of eyes the same shade of unearthly purple.

"I don't deserve this Miraculous." Eva blurted out, moving to unclasp the necklace, but Marinette quickly moved to stop her, her gut clenching at the sight of the shakiness in Eva's eyes. "Marinette, I'm a loose cannon, I attacked Adrien so easily, I-"

"Why did you, though? I've seen you angry, but never so ready to cause physical harm like that. I mean, it was so out of left field for you." She hugged her friend, giving her back a few gentle pats.

"... My ex boyfriend said the same thing to me. I was trapped because he had me in this horrible abusive relationship and I didn't ever leave because… Because he kept threatening to kill himself." Eva stared down at her trembling hands, before letting out a shaky whimper. "One day I did. And as I was shoving my bags into my car, he came out of the house with a gun. He called me name, put the barrel in his mouth, and-"

Marinette didn't need to know the rest.

"But I saw a therapist and I worked through that shit. He did that to hurt me, to spite me. It wasn't my fault, he would have done anything to control me or to hurt me. So that's why I'm so adamant on you seeing a therapist, sugar cookie." Eva took her hand gently, giving it a squeeze. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault, Adrien was bound to do this because no one ever told him no, no one ever taught him right. Yes, like Plagg explained, the Miraculous may have corrupted him, but that shouldn't excuse him from what he did."

Marinette was quiet for a long time, trying to digest those words as she left the library, allowing Trixx to talk to her newfound kit in peace.

Marinette wandered the halls of Wayne Manor, her mind just… Gone. Off trying to process all that had happened to her in only a few days. When she finally came out of her senses, she found herself standing in front of Damian's bedroom door. With a small smile, she knocked.

Damian answered the door, his eyes lit with concern as soon as he realized who it was. But before he could get a word out, Marinette reached up and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for respecting me." 

"Angel, where did this come from?" Damian let out a surprised laugh as he gathered Marinette close, giving her forehead a soft kiss.

"Today just made me realize that if you find shut that treats you right, you should never let him go." Mari shrugged and smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

Tim, who decided to exit his bedroom just at that very moment, made a gagging noise and went off to discuss with his brothers that he needed to stop coming across random make out sessions. It was getting utterly ridiculous.

…

Marinette set the Miraculous box down on the coffee table, as the Wayne family watched. She pulled out what looked like a pair of glasses, and smiled as Kaalki gave her a muzzle, then opened up a portal.

Out of the portal stepped Chloé Bourgeois, Luka Couffaine, and Kagami Tsurugi. The trio brightened at the sight of Marinette and rushed forward, old friends hugging onto each other for dear life.

"Are you sure the League will listen this time?" Kagami took a step back, wearily eyeing Bruce Wayne. "They've been ignoring our calls for years."

"They'll listen, we'll make them listen if it's the last thing we do." Marinette said firmly.

Soon the entire team was down in the Bat cave, facing the monitor. Ladybug stood with Ryuko, Queen Bee, Viperion, and Lady Vixen as the Justice League came onto the screen.

She forced a smile as she introduced herself, and fought back tears as she thought of the partner that would never be introduced.

If only she had been stronger, she could have saved him.

  
  



	12. At The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of fancy fun and drinking champagne

The days leading up to the gala, Marinette shut herself up in her room, making the excuses of her wanting to put the finishing touches on her dress. But that was a lie, everyone could see it by the haunted look in her eyes, but what could they do? Every time they tried, she’d merely give them a bright smile and usher them away with reassuring words, and she’d shut the door right in their face.

But Damian wasn’t about to give up just yet. He opened the door and stepped into the room, holding a tray carrying a delicate tea set. He stared at Marinette, who had knelt beside a mannequin sporting a stunning pink gown, not turning towards the sound of the door opening or the footsteps approaching her.

“I thought you’d like to have a break and have some tea with me.” Damian smiled down at her, the girl who had stolen his heart, not that he’d tell her just yet. No, not after what she’s been through, she didn’t need another man declaring his love when she clearly wasn’t ready for it. But when he saw her smile, he felt his heart flutter and he found himself grinning back. “Your favourite too.”

“Thank you, Damian, I think I could use the tea.” Marinette beamed and got to her feet, the two of them heading to the small table by the large windows, both quick to settle in their chairs with a cup of steaming tea.

“You’ve really been shut in your room, Angel, for two days straight. That can’t be healthy.” He commented as he watched her add a fair bit of sugar to her tea before taking a long, greedy gulp. He smiled at the sight and let out a soft chuckle. “I can’t have you starving in there, afterall.”

“The Justice League was nice. I’m glad that they’re going to try and send people in to help us find Hawkmoth.” Marinette averted her gaze as she added even more sugar to her tea, her hands trembled ever so slightly as she did. “I mean, I’ve been after him for years, but I’m sure with experts on the case that we’ll find him in no time.”

“Angel-”

“I hope Lila won’t cause a scene tonight, it was really nice of your father to still let my class attend.”

“Angel, what-”

“Oh, have I shown you Evangeline’s dress? I kinda decided to add some features to make it more Red Hood inspired. It didn’t take long to do, since I had the dress done.”

“Marinette, please!” 

At Damian’s shout, Marinette’s mouth snapped shut and she lowered her gaze. Damian winced, feeling like the biggest asshole on earth.

“Marinette, something is bothering you.” He reached out and took her free hand, giving it a tender squeeze. He set down his cup and knelt before her, taking her hand in both of hers. “Angel, you can tell me.”

“Damian, I’m a failure.” Marinette’s voice was soft, shaky. She bowed her head, her face quickly being hidden by her veil of pitch black hair and her shoulders shook. “I don’t deserve to be the Guardian, I’m failing the world, I’m failing the Kwami, I’m just a failure.”

“Wait, where did this come from?”

“I couldn’t save him! I let my partner down, I let him get corrupted, I let him become like that and I did nothing to stop it! No he’s in jail and his life is ruined and I did nothing to stop it!”

Damian watched as Marinette put her head in her hands and began to let out loud, heart wrenching sobs. She had just screwed up everything; the boy she had loved had become corrupt and she had failed to save him, she had lost many of her friends to a liar and it took many of them three years for them to see the truth. And she was supposed to be Ladybug, the savior of Paris, yet for three years and she was still no closer to defeating Hawkmoth, no, she had to go as far as to burden other heroes to help her. And now with Fu gone, she was the Guardian of the Miraculous, she had to take care of the Kwami, make sure they were safe, make sure that she gave the Miraculous out to the right people. But she had certainly failed at that, with Alya, with Nino, and with Chloé. 

The stresses that had been piling on since she was fourteen finally felt as if they were crushing her and the dam broke. Damian held her close as she fell apart, soon being reduced to a whimpering, sobbing mess.

"Why couldn't I keep Alya with me? I couldn't protect Master Fu, I just kept screwing up and hurting my friends, I was such a stalker to Adrien, I just-" Whatever else she was going to say got lost in her sobs.

Damian wanted to say something. To go about assuring her and making sure she knew she was well loved, that she had done nothing wrong.

He let her cry, but kept silent. He wasn't the person to say those things to her; he had only known her for less than a week. 

Yet less than a week goes by and he is already in love with her.

…

Damian came downstairs a few hours later, seeing his family and Marinette's teammates seated around the living room, looking rather grim.

"She's fine. She's resting now." Damian spoke up, drawing all attention to him. He had no doubt they had all been talking about Marinette just moments ago. "She… She had herself a good long cry."

“I’m not surprised, with what Dupain-Cheng has had to put up with since we were still in middle school.” Chloé muttered darkly, snuggled in between her girlfriend and boyfriend, the three of them firmly gripping hands. Their Kwami were seated on the table, talking amongst themselves as they had done since after the talk with the League. Chloé gave a look to Kagami, then booped her lightly on the nose. "I told you this was gonna happen sooner than later."

"But Marinette is so strong, she certainly wouldn't crumble so suddenly." Kagami frowned as Damian took a seat as well, holding her girlfriend closer now. 

"Perhaps Chat Noir's betrayal was the straw that broke the camel's back." Luka suggested as he lazily ran his fingers through Kagami's short hair, making her smile, though it was a bit strained.

"Surely things weren't that bad. I mean, you guys had to deal with only one villain." Dick spoke up, and all the Parisian heroes stared at him.

Very poor choice of words, Dick.

"Excuse me, you've only known Marinette for what, five days or so? And miss 'I instantly got protective of Marinette as soon as I met her'" Chloé pointed toward Eva. "Has only known her for about six months, as creepy as that sounds. No offense."

"None taken." Eva held up a hand, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"But I've known her longer than anyone here. Before we were fourteen, she was a spineless little doormat. When we first met, she was this little goody two shoes who had a lot of friends. But once I started targeting her, because I was really jealous of her, I targeted her friends. Nino, Kim, all of her friends distanced themselves from her because they did not want to be bullied. So she was my personal punching bag until we got to middle school. She met Alya, she became Ladybug and she grew that much needed backbone. But she was still a doormat.

"She'd make cakes for everyone's birthday every year. She'd bring in treats just to be nice, she planned parties, she made decorations, she could make her friends dresses and other pieces of clothing for free. And Lila came and turned everyone against her again. Another bully and everyone's loyalty was as flimsy as tissue paper. She was a shiny new toy who promised tales of grand adventure and connections to powerful people. Surely you Waynes understand how a lot of people just want to be your friend just for your money and power."

The Waynes all exchanged glances. They certainly did know that feeling, and from what they saw of Miss Bustier's class, a lot of them seemed happy with the shiny, promising Lila until they suddenly learned the truth.

"Yeah, so Marinette stayed a doormat to everyone in the class. Even to this day, she organised this big, massive trip to Gotham for them and they haven't thanked her once, from what I can guess.

"When my Daddy was arrested last year and my Mother left us to get away from the scandal, Marinette didn't let the past stop her from helping me. She didn't hold a grudge. When I was kicked out of The Grand Paris, lost my money and my power, the class ganged up on me. Revenge for the years of hell I put them through, though I deserved every second of it…"

"No, you didn't. No one deserves to be doused in paint. No one deserves to have her entire wardrobe cut up, when she doesn't have money to buy any more." Luka cut in, hugging Chloé tight as he kissed her temple. Chloé wiped away a year and sniffled.

"A-anyway, Marinette and her family took me in. I hated her, I never stood up for her, I did nothing. I didn't care about her, I never did anything nice for her, yet here she was, offering me a place to stay when no one else would. I was a brat, but she and her family helped me to become better." 

Chloé was quiet for a few minutes after her rant, wiping away more tears that came.

"What I'm trying to say is a lot of stuff has built up. A lot of responsibility on her shoulders. She was fourteen when she and Adrien became heroes. Still kids, we still are kids. She's not even twenty and she's the Guardian of the Miraculous." Chloé shook her head, meeting Dick's gaze. "So next time you decide to say shit like that, think twice."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Dick swallowed the lump in his throat and he looked down. "I shouldn't have said that."

"She needs a night of fun." Eva spoke up, drawing attention to herself, though she looked rather sullen. "She just needs a night where she can be the fairytale princess, alright? A lot of us have already let her down, myself included with that meltdown I had and my powers kinda going out of wack."

"Were you the reason people were reporting in a small area was being affected by Scarecrow's fear toxin?" Cass sat up sharply, eyes narrowed. 

"Yeah, sorry. I've gotten myself under control now, I promise. Anyway, do you think we can give her the best night of her life at the gala?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Bruce spoke up, giving his own smile as he watched everyone. "I mean, after everything that’s happened, I think one drama free night could be good for everyone.”

“There’s still an issue. We need a new Black Cat.” Tikki spoke up, flying up from the table and giving everyone there a stern look. “The Ladybug is active, she needs the Black Cat to maintain the balance. If not, there could be dire consequences.” 

“But who the heck could take the ring?” Luka sat up, frowning as he sat the Kwami on the table exchanging looks. “You’ve all said yourselves that it is a lot of power to handle. The power of destruction isn’t an easy one to control.” 

“I want him to take it.” Plagg pointed, drawing all eyes to where he was pointing; Damian Wayne. “I can see your soul, kid, I see you have more destruction and death in your life than most. I see you love and care for Tikki’s chosen better than Adrien ever could, so I choose you to be my Chosen.”

“What? Wait, no, shouldn’t we wait for Marinette’s say on this?” Damian frowned and crossed his arms as he glared down at the small cat Kwami. “I mean, she is the Guardian, isn’t she? And the Black Cat is supposed to be her partner, so she should certainly get a say in this. We can’t just go making decisions behind her back.”

He didn’t miss the wide grin on Plagg’s face.

“You, kid, are definitely a good choice. I like you already. Now, do you guys have any carembert around here?”

…

Marinette bit her lower lip as Chloé pinned up her hair, leaving a few stray curls to frame her pretty face.

“Thank you for doing my hair, Chloé. I’d be lost without you.” Mari whispered softly, blushing brilliantly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt so… Pretty. Almost like a princess. Her dark hair was pinned back and up, showing off her delicate face and neck, which would complement the pale pink dress she had made herself for this gala. It was a lovely dress, a strapless evening gown that hugged her body until the hips, then flowed out with the beautiful fabric. It was her finest work yet. “I was afraid I’d burn my hair with a curling iron or something.”

“Oh puh-lease, I would kill you if you tried to use a curling iron again, especially with what happened last time.” Chloé snorted and turned Marinette around, beginning with her friend’s make-up. She carefully coloured the lips pink, and got to work with the rest of the make-up. “You should be grateful I decided to stay in Gotham after our talk with the League, I could be at home with Luka and Kagami watching our favourite movie.”

“So sorry to inconvenience you, your highness.” Marinette playfully mocked, before the two burst into soft fits of giggles. She turned and hugged Chloé tightly, the two staying like that for a few minutes. "I wish you were coming tonight, it would be nice to have friends there."

"Well, I don't really want to run into Bustier and the others." Chloé made a face as she pulled back, then gently shrugged as she smiled. "Besides, you have Miss Evangeline, though she'll probably be glued to her hunk all evening. Is there something about Gotham that lets you guys find love?"

"It's not love. Just a fun fling while we're in Gotham." Evangeline stepped into the room and Marinette hummed in appreciation at the sight of her. 

The black halter style evening gown hugged the older woman's rather large curves, the keyhole on the neckline having been altered to be more bat shaped by a cheeky Marinette. And when the young designer included a short dark brown jacket and red pumps, Eva had looked ready to smack Marinette upside the head when she commented on how now Eva could go to the gala as a fancy Red Hood, since she was so smitten with him. 

"My work at its finest." Marinette stood and made her way over to her own dress, Chloé quickly helping her put it on. She felt a bit nervous how she had made her own neckline a bit daring, but she had quickly convinced herself that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was almost an adult, she had no time for pigtails and childish things.

Adrien's face flashed in her mind and it took everything in Marinette not to flinch. Instead she slid on her pale pink kitty heels and brushed her hands to smooth the slim skirt with an overlay of pale pink sheer fabric, decorated with dark pink flowers.

"Do you think Damian will like it?" Marinette gave a small twirl, instantly seeking to distract herself. "I mean, it's really… Pink."

"The guy is obviously smitten, he'd be an idiot to not have his jaw on the floor when he sees you." Chloé rolled her eyes once again, crossing her arms. "Or is yours just a fling too?"

"Oh, um…" Marinette felt herself blush as she grabbed her pale pink wrap shawl, toying with it gently. "Well, it's not a fling. It's not love, but I think it's going to be. I just don't want to rush into things again."

"You haven't. Don't worry, sugar cookie." Eva went and hugged Marinette tightly, holding her close. "But let's not worry about that. For now, let's worry about having a fun night tonight, rubbing elbows with the upper crust of Gotham." 

With a smile, Chloé took them both by the arm and guided them downstairs to the main hall of the mansion, where their dates were waiting.

When Damian looked up and saw Marinette, he felt the breath leave his lungs. She was stunning, not surprising to him, but she seemed to glow, almost. She really was an angel…

"You certainly clean up good." Marinette smiled as she tucked her hand into his offered arm, then blushed when her mother began taking pictures. "Do you think I can do this? I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"You'll do just fine." Damian kissed her temple softly as he guided her out to the limo, his family and their dates following close behind.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Marinette. I am sure you will be the belle of the ball." Kor'i piped up happily once the limo got moving, snuggled into Dick's side. 

"I think that honour might go to Selena." Marinette put in quickly, no sure if her face could get any redder from embarrassment. "I mean, you look gorgeous."

Selena let out a laugh and the women in the vehicle began to praise each other on their outfits, all the while Marinette stared out the window, feeling a sense of uneasiness in her stomach.

…

"Wow…" Marinette whispered in awe as soon as they stepped into the main ballroom. It was certainly a scene of splendor and high society, all obviously ignoring the day to day lives they live in Gotham. A place where you can forget the murderous villains looming outside your door.

"Mari, look at you! You look awesome!" Nino parted from the crowd, looking so odd in a trim dark suit, with no ball cap in sight. Marinette had to admit, he made quite the handsome looking gentleman. "Far out, dudette."

"You look rather handsome, Nino. You almost look like a man of high society. Your slang gives you away though.” Mari smiled, though it was a bit tight at the corners. She then blinked in surprise when Nino held out a hand. 

“Can we dance?” Nino motioned his head over to the dance floor, where many couples already were. “I want to talk to you.”

“Of course, Nino..”

Marinette was guided to the dancefloor, not seeing the frowning faces of Eva and Damian. They could easily see the girl’s key trait in action; she forgave far too easily and quickly.

“What did you want to talk about?” Marinette gazed up at her friend as the two of them began to dance, though it was a bit more awkward than most due to their lack of experience. 

“I know I apologized already for Alya and everything… But I don’t think I properly apologized for myself. I deserted you, Mari, a girl who’s like a sister to me. I left you hanging and I never once looked back and that was wrong of me.”

“Listen, Nino, it’s okay, I forgi-” Marinette began, but was quickly cut off by Nino giving a firm shake of his head.

“No, I don’t deserve that. I haven’t done anything to redeem myself yet. I’m not following the herd anymore. From now on I’m gonna stick by your side.” Nino grinned down at her, then gave her a playful wink. “Should be easier since I broke up with Alya.”

“I beg your pardon, you did what?!”

…

Lila scowled as she glanced around the ballroom, her grip tightening on her flute of champagne. None of the cute rich guys were even looking her way and she was dressed to the nines. The tight bronze dress she wore hugged her body tightly, the neckline plunging low, almost to her navel, leaving her non existent cleavage on full display. She even had her signature hairstyle in that perfectly framed her pretty face.

It was all Marinette’s fault, Lila knew that for a fact. If that stupid bitch had stayed at the hotel the first day, then Lila would have had all attention on her and would have won the heart of Damian Wayne as soon as he had seen her. Marinette and now that creep Eva always ruined everything for Lila, but it was easy to turn the class against them. Even Mis Bustier, who could see through Lila’s lies, scolded the two on causing conflict.

She should be out amongst the rich and fabulous, being basked in glory and praise, but from her vantage point, she could see Marinette enter the room on the youngest Wayne’s arm and all attention being drawn to the young Parisian girl. Lila wanted to go over there and rip the girl’s tacky dress to shreds, because now Lila was stuck just standing with her class, who had no idea how to behave at a formal event. Everyone avoided them like the plague, and Alya having her phone out and trying to get interviews certainly wasn’t helping matters!

“Alya, put that away! You’re only embarrassing yourself!” Lila snapped, taking a long drink of her champagne as Alya once again stepped up to a famous person and sought out an interview. “”Besides, no one here will give you an interview thanks to Marinette. I heard she made the Waynes tell everyone to keep away from you because you are a tabloid journalist or something.”

“She did what?!” Alya spun around sharply, her mouth agape. “How could she do that?! I mean, first she stole Damian from you, she got Adrien locked up, and now this?!”

“I know, isn’t she horrible?” Lila teared up and wiped away her tears, her entourage instantly rushing to her side to try and soothe her. The rest of the class simply rolled their eyes and continued to enjoy themselves. This was a fancy party, afterall, and Miss Bustier was off flirting with some rich guy to even keep an eye on them.

Lila watched from the corner of her eye as Evangeline danced with one of the Waynes, Jason if she remembered correctly. They seemed enraptured with each other, bodies pressed tightly together as they slow danced and whispered into the other’s ear. It made Lila want to vomit. But then she watched as Jason excused himself and left the room. Nino excused himself from Marinette and left as well, probably to head to the bathroom. But green eyes narrowed as she watched Eva leave through the same door a few minutes later, a slowly grin spreading across Lila’s face.

Perhaps this evening wouldn’t be such a waste afterall. Even since Alya’s pathetic show of being dumped, she was even more easy to manipulate. So when Lila showed Alya a picture of Eva and Nino talking in the dining hall, Lila having made sure the angle and posture looked intimate, and she had tearfully told Alya that Eva was probably the reason Nino had dumped her.

It was never hard to get Alya worked up.

Around a few minutes later, when Jason entered the room, disheveled, Eva close behind, Lila tapped Alya's shoulder and motioned over to Eva just as Nino exited the hallway after her.

"Look at her. Are those hickies on her neck?" Lila hissed in an infuriated tone, but smiled when she felt Alya's body tense under hers. "I mean, I know she's a creep, but to fuck him here of all places? She really does deserve to rot in a cell."

…

Marinette beamed as Damian dipped her backwards, feeling almost breathless from all of the dancing she had been doing with him. It was almost two hours into this thing and her feet were beginning to work.

"Can we get something to drink?" Marinette whispered into Damian's ear once he helped her straighten, then leaned into him as they made their way over to the refreshments table, where Eva and Jason were conversing with Selena and Bruce.

"You two kittens seem to be having fun." Selena smiled as she handed both of them a glass of champagne. "Marinette, everyone's been asking about your dress, they're trying to figure out who the designer is."

"It's an MDC original." Marinette smiled as she went to take a sip, but was stopped by Damian, who sent a glare to Selena.

"She's only eighteen, she can't drink alcohol. She's underaged." He said in such a stern tone, it took everything in Marinette not to snort. He sounded so adult for someone who was nineteen.

"Damian, how could you, seducing someone who's still a child, barely out of high school?" Selena gave a dramatic gasp as she pressed a hand to her chest, as if she were about to faint. "How could you? Why, I'm sure Satan himself would be ashamed."

"Enough out of you!" Damian felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment at Selena's theatrics. Though he did give Marinette a side glance as he watched her set down her flute of champagne and got herself one full of juice. Though she seemed unbothered by the whole conversation.

"Now, let's not get rowdy. Sugar cookie here has drunk alcohol before, the legal drinking age in France is eighteen afterall." Eva put in, wrapping a supportive arm around Marinette's shoulders. "As long as no one gets drunk and sloppy, we should be fine."

"Thank you, Eva, for helping Nino." Marinette murmured into the TA's ear, causing a look of surprise to cross the young woman's face. "Miss Bustier isn't the best person to go to for advice. She would have told him to try and fix things and stick with her."

"Where is that blundering idiot anyway?" Eva muttered as she saw the French class, but no Bustier in sight. She groaned and massaged her temples as she realized the idiot had left a group of rambunctious teenagers unsupervised. This would not go well.

"I might have to duck away for a bit. If those kids get drunk, this party might get rowdy." Eva patted Jason's arm gently, then broke away from the Waynes, beginning to head towards the class. But being splashed in the face with champagne stopped her in her tracks.

" _ Alya _ !" Marinette snapped as she instantly rushed to Eva's side, the entire room having gone silent. Eva stood there, dumbstruy, her make up running thanks to the champagne, while Alya sneered at the older woman.

"That's what ya get, you bitdch... Did you honestly fink you could get away wif it?" Alya's words were slurred, her cheeks rosy as she clumsily set her hands on her hips. "I have the proofs."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eva hissed, her face flushed red from embarrassment as Marinette grabbed some napkins a waiter brought and began dabbing up the alcohol. Alya sneered and pointed a shaky finger at Eva, stumbling on her feet as she tried to take a threatening step forward.

"Lila shaw you two. Apparently you snuck.out the other day, to fuck. The day before Marinette trickeded Adrien, you were gone all afternoon." Alya slurred, then reached out, slapping the woman across the face before Marinette could stop her. "I know you were a fucking pedophile. Lila was right, you are a creep. Why else are you so close with Marinette? I bet you fuck her too."

Bruce motioned towards the nearby security guards, but Eva merely held up a hand, her purple eyes glaring deep into Alya's.

"I became her friend because I knew she needed one. Because I knew your loyalty was so fickle that you turned your back on her years ago. She barely knew me, but the first thing she did for me was make me a scarf with my favourite flowers on it because I was homesick. I was stuck with a class that took a liar's words at face value because she offered them pretty stories and fake opportunities. Marinette didn't make things easy for you, playing along with everything, so you decided to drop her. Yes, I'm her TA, but I am also her friend. A better friend than you, Ladybug certainly agrees."

"You shut your whore face, you don't even know Ladybug! Lila says she hated your guts!" Alya made another move for her, but Jason firmly gripped Alya's wrist, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Let me go, you creep! She's cheating on you with a high schooler!"

"Funny, the time you gave that scenario to her, Miss Rossi." Jason's hard eyes flickered to the girl in question, his look so deadly that it made her shiver. "Because it is impossible. You see, she was with me the entire time, tied to her hotel bed and calling me Daddy." 

Marinette let out an embarrassment squeak while Eva turned crimson and softly cursed Jason's entire existence.

Lila scowled and strode right up to Jason, tears soon flooding her eyes as she began her theatrics.

"Did Marinette get to you too? Oh no, how many times has she spread her legs to ruin my life? First she steals Damian away from me, now she turns all of you into her personal attack dogs? And here I thought Eva was the whore!"

"Caline!" Eva turned and snapped at the woman across the room, who looked flabbergasted. "For gods' sake, get your class under control and stop humping Dick's leg. He's married, you twit!"

Caline went crimson and hurried over, setting a hand on Alya's and Lila's shoulders, trying to pull the girls away, but Alya shoved her teacher away and got right in Marinette's face.

"I've had enough of you! You ruin everything, Marinette! I tried, but you lost everything for a reason! You failed with Adrien because you are pathetic and spineless, so you decide to get him arrested. Lila was in a happy relationship with Damian, but you were jealous she won us this trip so you decided to steal him and take ownership of this entire thing! You're a pathetic leech, and an enabler. I bet you watched as your whore fucked Nino, I bet!"

"That's enough Alya!" Nino stormed forward, and more shouting began. 

There was such chaos; angry words being thrown around, hands reaching out to scratch and claw, security rushing in to assist. 

No one even noticed the little black butterfly that flew over their heads.

Marinette watched as security began to drag the drunken Alya away, while Miss Bustier tried to convince them to let her go, that it was all some misunderstanding. Lila began wailing, trying to put as much attention as she could on herself. Even Nino was shouting, but it was all lost in the noise. Marinette rushed to Damian's side and tightly gripped his band, until a shriek pierced the air.

"_Jason_!"

Everyone looked over, and every French person in the room let out a scream of terror.

For framing Jason's handsome face was the outline of a purple butterfly. Marinette instantly rushed over, kneeling next to Eva, who was screaming for Jason to fight it, to break whatever had been akumatized, anything!

And they both watched helplessly as Jason was engulfed in purple.


	13. Lazarus

The figure that rose once the purple cleared away. He looked about two feet above the tallest man there, his muscular body wrapped in bandages, reminding Marinette of a mummy. Chains hung from him, and his eyes glowed a sickly green.

"Jason.. Oh no.." Eva whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

" I am not Jason." Those vile green eyes turned towards Eva, and he grinned to show off his mouth full of sharp teeth. "I am Lazarus, and I am here to destroy those who aren't worth redeeming."

Lazarus gripped one of his chains tightly in one hand, the rusted metal beginning to glow green. He trained his eyes on Lila and he grinned. He back and struck, lashing out with the chain.

"Lila, look out!" Sabrina screamed. Lila let out her own scream and grabbed Sabrina's arm, shoving her in front of her. Sabrina was then wrapped up in the chain, and let out a howl of pain as her eyes glowed green. Everyone watching could see the veins in her body light up the same sickly green colour and her howls turned into screams of rage.

"Everyone, you need to get out, now!" Marinette stood firm and shouted. That seemed to shake the dumbstruck crowd and a mass panic ensured. Marinette reached out and grabbed Eva's hand, gripping it tightly and the two began running, looking to hide and transform. But those ideas were quickly dashed when Kim grabbed the both of them and dragged them off.

So here they were, locked in a room with their class and Miss Bustier. All the meanwhile, Lila was seated in a chair, sobbing while her entourage tried to soothe her.

"P- poor Sabrina sacrificed herself for me, she was such a good friend!" Lila whimpered, while Mylène patted her arm and Ivan tried her best to cheer her up.

"Are you all fucking serious?" Marinette snapped. Everyone turned and stared at the girl in shock, as her cursing was… Impossible. Marinette stormed right up to Lila, fury blazing in her eyes. "This is all your fault, yours and Alya's. Why, why can't you just leave things alone, Lila? Now Jason is akumatized, and he's not just some civilian, Lila, he knows military combat, he's a fighter and now he's out for your blood."

"But how is an akuma here?" Rose whispered in horror, clinging tightly to Juleka, who looked equally as terrified. "Hawkmoth is in Paris, isn't he..?"

"Obviously not anymore." Max muttered, his own nerves wracked horribly at the sight of the akuma.

"None of this would have happened if you had kept your kids under control, Caline." Eva snapped, leaning against the locked door and trembling. When she heard Lazarus roar, she shut her eyes tightly, a few tears streaking down her cheeks "Now Jason is akumatized because you let a liar and her rabid bitch run loose."

"Excuse me?! You're the one who's been fucking my boyfriend!" Alya snapped, taking a threatening step towards Eva, only to be cut off by Nino getting into her path.

"I broke up with you because you're not the same Alya I first started dating. You're selfish, self absorbed, and only think about yourself and Lila. I don't love you anymore, I hate you. Eva never touched me, Lila lied, just like she lied about everything else!" Nino got right in Alya's face, trying to get her to see reason. But it was like talking to a brick wall and Alya began screaming in his face.

Marinette looked around the room, dread curling in her gut as she saw no other doors, no windows. There was only one exit and there was no way to get out.

How could Damian and his family handle an akuma alone? They didn't have her powers of purification, or her Cure, or her Lucky Charm. She had to get out, but with her classmates here…

"Marinette, I need the necklace." Eva turned out, her body shivering and her voice strained with pain. This caught the class' attention. Eva strode up and grabbed the young heroine's shoulders. "Please, he's hurting! I can't just leave him out there, I have to save him!"

"B-but…!" Marinette stared into those tear filled eyes, her mouth going dry as she realized they didn't really have a choice.

"What the hell are you talking about, you don't have to do anything. Lila can just call Ladybug and she'll come and save us." Alya snapped, having returned to sit beside Lila, all the while everyone listened to the screams of horror and Lazarus roaring for Lila and Alya to face him. 

"They can't fight this alone, you know this! And Hawkmoth is in Gotham, Marinette, how else could there be an akuma here?! He's here, he's in unknown territory!" Eva's voice became more frantic.

Marinette was quiet for a heartbeat, before she grabbed her clutch she had set on a table and opened it. Tikki stared up at her in shock, then grim acceptance. When the Kwami flew up, the class went deathly silent.

"I'm sorry, Tikki, I wish I didn't have to." Marinette whispered, cupping her hands to let the Kwami sit. "I'm going to be exposed."

"... This may be your only chance to get Hawkmoth. We'll figure this all out later, I promise." Tikki smiled, and then it finally seemed to click.

"Marinette, you're… Ladybug?" Nino whispered as realization hit him. Marinette merely met his gaze and smiled.

"Tikki, spots on!"

And as Ladybug stood firm before them, she looked different. Gone was the spandex one-piece of spots. Her long dark hair was up in a ponytail, her body clad in a red suit with black armour on the shoulders, around her waist, arms, and legs. Her signature yoyo hung at her hip and her feet were clad in black combat boots.

The class erupted in a surprised frenzy, but Marinette ignored them, turning instead towards Eva, opening her yoyo and taking out a small box, setting it in her friend's hands.

Eva gratefully opened the box and Trixx appeared, going and nuzzling his Chosen as she out on the necklace.

Lila and Alya stared at the familiar looking necklace as reality finally clicked in.

"That's mine!" Alya screeched, getting to her feet and racing over, only to halt abruptly when Trixx flew into her face, the Kwami looking furious.

"You, Alya Césaire, were unworthy to hold this Miraculous. I may be the being of tricks and illusions, yes, but I am also the being of truth. How can one expect to create convincing illusions if one cannot see the truth in all things? You and Lila Rossi are beings of lies, her weaving the tales and you drinking them down as if they were a fine wine. I never thought of you as my kit, Césaire, you are only a disgrace."

"You… You're wrong.." Alya whispered, taking a shaky step back. Eva merely stared at the reporter as she transformed, revealing Lady Vixen in all her glory. Said heroine then reached out and grabbed Alya's phone, throwing it against the floor to smash it, swiftly doing the same to Lila's phone before either girl could react.

"You breathe one word about our identities to anyone and I'll never forgive you." Ladybug announced, the look in her cold blue eyes scaring everyone in the room. "Now stay here and try not to make things worse."

The class watched wordlessly as Ladybug left them without taking a look back.

Gone was the loyalty and the trust. She'd never give any of them a Miraculous again, even to those who had asked for forgiveness.

If their loyalty was so frail, why would she bother?

…

Robin hated Lila with every inch of his being at that moment. He dodged another chain, causing it to wrap around a pillar and thus breaking it. He landed on one of the tables, only to be tackled by one of the brain washed drones of pure madness Lazarus had created.

Damian knew this madness, he had been affected by it once himself. He drew back and punched the man on top of him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Anyone seen Ladybug?" Nightwing spat out some blood, having taken a fist to the face, courtesy of Lazarus.

"No, Red Robin, did you see where the butterfly touched?" Batman called out as he tried to get in a clear shot to try and taze Lazarus, but there were too many of the goons in the way.

"Look out!" Queen Bee used her spinning top to pull Batman out of the way of oncoming chains, Ryuko and Viperion quickly joining after.

"We need to find the akumatized item and destroy it!" Ladybug called out, as Red Robin jumped onto Lazarus' back, tasering him to try and weaken him. But it had little effect, with Lazarus grabbing the hero around the waist and tossing him through one of the glass windows.

Lazarus was brutal and bloodthirsty, in the simplest of terms. When he punched or grabbed, he sought to destroy. He grabbed onto Nightwing's leg and crushed it. Starfire, infuriated by the harm caused to him, began pelting the akuma with attacks.

"I need to find what was akumatized!" Ladybug called out, watching as Vixen kept calling out Jason's name, telling him to fight it. Ladybug glanced over at Robin, feeling her panic spike. "Then we need to break it, I can't purify the butterfly without it."

"What's the plan?" Ryuko landed beside her, watching as Queen Bee and Viperion tried to distract Lazarus, attempting to give them more time.

"I…" Ladybug stared at Lazarus, an icy feeling growing in her belly. She watched as Queen Bee was knocked to the ground, then brutally stomped on by Lazarus, the sound of cracking bone and Queen Bee's scream rattling Ladybug to her very bones.

Ryuko and Viperion cried out Queen Bee's name, rage filling them as they rushed forward. Robin avoided a swipe, then saw Ladybug standing there, frozen in place and looking terrified.

"Angel? Ladybug, what's wrong?" He ran over, pulling her out of the way of an oncoming chain and both of them rolling under a table. He held the trembling heroine close. "Mari?"

Blood rushed in her head, the roaring sound filling her ears. She couldn't do this, she couldn't think of a plan… Chat had usually helped and now she didn't have him anymore…

She was useless without him…

"Angel, snap out of it!" Robin gave her a rough shake, snapping her out of her stupor. He stared at her, then cupped her face in her hands. "Don't listen to anything he's told you, understand? You are amazing, smart, and you handled Hawkmoth and his minions all by yourself. You've done it and I know you can do it, we're all behind you."

Ladybug's eyes seemed to focus and a determined look took over her expression. She rolled out from under the table and grabbed her yo-yo.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted, tossing it in the air as Batman was sent flying by Lazarus hitting him. 

When a spotted crowbar landed in her hands, Nightwing saw it and let out a slew of curses.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" He snapped, while Ladybug stared up at him before shaking her head, dumbfounded. "Well this isn't funny! You don't take that think anywhere near him, you understa-"

Nightwing was cut off by being promptly grabbed and slammed into the floor, the marble cracking beneath them.

"Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug!" Lazarus snarled as he grabbed a different chain, and it shot out at her. She screamed as she was ensnared in the chain and sharply dragged over to the akuma, dropping the crowbar in the process. As she was dragged, she struggled to get the chains loose, but they were bound so tightly that she could feel even her bones straining.

Lazarus quickly grabbed her by the throat, his other hand going for her ear. A purple mask appeared over Lazarus' enraged face, and a sickly grin spread. He firmly grasped one of the earrings, and began to pull. Ladybug gazed deep into those madness ridden eyes, and frowned.

"Bruce wouldn't want you to do this. Neither would Dick, or Tim, or Damian. Fight it, Jason, please. We can get Lila without you doing this." She urged him, her hand managing to find her yo-yo and she began to fiddle with it. As she distracted the akuma with her speech, as he halted his movements, she kicked the Black Cat ring in Robin's direction. And she knew deep in her heart that she was making the right choice.

"That's the thing, I know people like Lila… They never get punished. They only care about themselves and feed off the weak, and it seems nobody is doing anything about it.." Lazarus snarled, his grip tightening on her throat, making her squeak in pain. "I will give her an experience that she'll never forget."

"My, my, this is quite a surprise." The voice snapped both Lazarus and Ladybug out of their stupor, and they looked over and saw the Joker standing not too far from them, firmly grasping the spotted crowbar. "I must say, hot shot, you certainly do know how to clear a room."

"You…" Lazarus snarled, dropping Ladybug to the ground as he suddenly began his advance towards the Joker. "You bastard!"

Ladybug watched in horror as Lazarus charged at Joker, who drew back the crowbar and hit him in his thigh. Before she could call out, a figure landed by her side.

She stared at the new Black Cat, his outfit reminding her of one of the pictures Alfred had once shown her on young Damian, when he first came to Gotham. It was all black, with accents of the acidic green, the emblem of the Black Cat shown firmly on his chest. His hood was drawn up, having the faint outline of cat ears, and his face was adorned with a black domino mask, the eyes only a glowing, constant green.

"Hello Angel." He held up a powered up and pressed it against the chains. They crumbled into dust, finally freeing the heroine. He stumbled back a step when Marinette suddenly hugged him, but he quickly hugged her back, holding her close. "It's okay, we can do this."

Ladybug nodded firmly and turned towards Lazarus, where he had Joker pinned to the floor, his hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing tightly.

"I'll kill you, finally doing something Batman was too cowardly to do." Lazarus snarled, completely immersed in strangling the clown, even when a purple mask appeared over his face and Hawkmoth screamed in his head.

That was when Ladybug noticed something. Bound to Lazarus' chest by the yellowed bandages was a single rose. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, before realization kicked in. She rushed forward and shoved Lazarus, knocking him off balance and away from Joker, who quickly turned back into a gasping Lady Vixen. Eyes focused, she quickly ducked under Lazarus' swinging arms, before grabbing the flower and promptly crushing it.

Jason collapsed to the floor with a groan as the black butterfly left the destroyed flower. Ladybug grinned and quickly shot out her yoyo. Batman watched as she let the small creature go, then tossed the discarded crowbar in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" 

And suddenly the destroyed room was back to its immaculate form. There were a series of beeps and everyone except Ryuko and Queen Bee transformed back.

"I suppose you want this back." Damian smiled as he strode towards the exhausted Marinette, beginning to take off the ring. But Marinette set a hand over his to stop him.

"Damian Wayne, I, the Guardian of the Miraculous, hereby grant you the Miraculous of the Black Cat. May you serve it well." She smiled up at him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers.

Damian stared down at her. He had known he had outgrown the mantle of Robin for quite some time, but he had never expected this. A grin spread across his face and he scooped her up for a fierce kiss.

"I promise I'll be much better than that mangy alley cat. Tadmir, the new Black Cat, vows this to you." He promised, resting his forehead against hers. They heard the giggles from Tikki and Plagg, but chose to ignore them. But it was when they noticed everyone rushing over to where Jason was struggling to stand, that they pulled apart and ran over.

"Well.." Jason gave a shaky smile, being supported by Dick and Tim. "That was one hell of a party, huh?"

…

The Miraculous team stared at the city skyline, seeming deep in thought, as Batman and his team approached.

"Are you certain he's in the city?" Batman spoke as Ladybug turned towards him, her arms crossed.

"Yes, Tikki told me she could sense the Butterfly Miraculous as well as the Peacock. They're here, and things will get worse if we don't stop them."

"We'll find them, and then we'll finish this once and for all." Tadmir set a supportive hand on Ladybug's shoulder, earning himself a smile from her.

But then a flicker of bright blue caught everyone's attention. 

Ladybug watched, slack jawed, as Mayura ran across the rooftop adjacent to them, carrying something in her arms. No, not something, someone.

_ Adrien _ .

"No…" Ladybug whispered, her voice shaky with rage. Something in her snapped and she immediately took after the villian.

"Ladybug!" Queen Bee called out, the others quickly following.

But Ladybug didn't pay attention, her heart pounding, the blood roaring in her ears as she focused in on Mayura.

Follow Mayura, find Hawkmoth.

And he wasn't going to escape, he wasn't going to hole up in some liar and sent out minions. 

Ladybug was going to finish this once and for all.


	14. Final Confrontation

Mayura led them to the top of Wayne Tower, where Hawkmoth had been waiting. She carried the unconscious Adrien over to him.

"I got him for you, sir. Are you sure about this?" She asked as she gave the man his son, then took a step back to put some distance between them.

"Of course. You saw, Mayura, that akuma had almost gotten the Miraculous. There are powerful people here, imagine what I could do if I could akumatize the likes of Batman, or of any of the numerous villains here." Hawkmoth gave his partner a thin smile as he laid his sleeping son on the ground, near the rooftop door. "Then I can finally get her back, Mayura. I can get her back and everything will be perfect again."

"Hawkmoth!" A voice drew both of their attentions away from Hawkmoth's usual dialogue, and drew back in shock at the sight of Ladybug and the other Miraculous holders joining them on the roof. Ladybug began marching forward, murder clear in her eyes. "Enough is enough! 

"Ah, Ladybug. Are you here to finally hand over your Miraculous?" Hawkmoth grinned, and it took everything in Ladybug not to march over and slammed her fist into his face. She let herself get angry, get truly furious at him, for this was the end, she could just taste it. "I'll take the new Chat Noir's as well."

"The name is Tadmir, and we'll be taking yours first." The new Black Cat stepped forward to stand beside Ladybug, the others followed suit. They all stared Hawkmoth down, who simply let out an amused laugh and tightened his grip on his cane.

"You're all just a bunch of children, especially you, Ladybug. All these years and you've still barely tapped into your powers, still unable to hold onto your transformation after using your powers. How pathetic." He nudged the sleeping Adrien at his feet, causing him to stir. Green eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, letting out a startled gasp. Hawkmoth knelt next to him, wrapping a supportive arm around his son's shoulders. "Remember what I told you, Adrien. This is our only way to get our family back."

"Gabriel. Gabriel Agreste." Queen Bee snarled, her hands curling into fists as she took a step forward. "I knew it, I just knew it! You were always a crazy, creepy son of a bitch."

"I'd watch your language, Miss Bourgeois." Hawkmoth sneered, not seeming troubled by the fact they had figured out his identity. In fact, Ladybug felt unease curl in her gut at how casual he appeared.

Hawkmoth opened his cane, where a small dark butterfly was being kept. At the same time, Mayura pulled a blue feather from her face. In sync, both villains let their items float towards the boy kneeling at their feet.

Ladybug's yoyo shot out abruptly, catching the akuma before anyone could react, but missed the feather by a hair. She watched in horror as the blue mask framed Adrien's eyes, and something began to form.

It emerged from the shadows, a massive, sickly looking cat that looked over then all. It's glowing green eyes pierced the night, sending shivers down Ladybug's spine.

"What the fuck is that?!" Red Robin gripped his weapon tightly, the rest of his team joining suit. They watched as the cat yowled at them, showing off rows of sharp, yellowed teeth.

"Whatever it is, we're going to have to put it down!" Red Hood snapped and charged forward. The massive amok swiped one of its large paws, slamming it into Red Hood and sending him sliding across the rooftop, catching himself before he could go over the edge.

"You think you can handle it?" Ladybug kept her gaze on Hawkmoth, her body tensed as she readied herself to spring.

"We'll take care of it. You get those Miraculous before those two get us killed." Batman called out, and everyone leapt into action.

The Miraculous holders divided themselves; with Ryuko, Viperion, and Queen Bee going after Mayura, and Lady Vixen, Ladybug, and Tadmir going after Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth was surprised by the sudden barrage of attacks he was hit with. Tadmir seemed to be more brutal than his son had been as the Black Cat. His strikes were more precise and had more weight to them, obviously of someone who trained and trained hard. But Hawkmoth had trained as well, and was certain he would never lose, not when his goal was just within reach.

Ladybug put her all into every punch, every kick, every scratch, aiming for one thing and one thing alone; the butterfly pin. 

When she saw it, it only further enraged her. This psychopath had used and abused the Miraculous, abused Nooroo. This bastard was the reason her life had gone spiraling like it had. She could have had a normal life, with normal friends! She could still have Alya, have everyone else! Adrien wouldn't have been messed up so badly, she might have even ended up dating him, because she had loved him!

Tears burned Ladybug's eyes as she fought and fought and fought, her muscles soon screaming from the excess of stress.

But Hawkmoth did not go down easily, neither did Mayura, meanwhile Adrien rode atop his massive shadow cat and tried to reduce the Gotham vigilantes to paste. But when he saw Tadmir, realization hit him hard and he snarled in anger.

"That is my Miraculous!" Adrien's strong emotions made the cat grow bigger, its claws growing longer and sharper. Adrien's face became a mask of twisted rage as he turned his attention back to Batman and other others. "First, I'll kill all of you! Then I'll get my Miraculous back!"

The boy was under great delusions thanks to his father.

_ "Once I revive your mother, Adrien, I will allow you to make a wish of your own, I promise." _

And Adrien completely disregarded that his father usually went back on every promise he had made before, more enraptured in the thought of what his wish would be; for Ladybug to be hopelessly in love with him. And then with that, she'd surely give him his ring back.

Ladybug risked a glance over to his teammates. Vixen was currently trying to avoid Hawkmoth's swings with his cane, while Tadmir was trying his hardest to land a solid blow to either his face or between his legs.

But all of them, even Ladybug herself, were so focused on the pin, on retrieving it, that Ladybug didn't notice the cane swinging in her direction. She let out a startled cry as it cracked against her head, sending her sprawling onto the ground, her vision going blurry, before blacking out.

When Ladybug came to, she was sprawled out on the rooftop, her visions full of dark spots. Once she blinked them away, she saw all of her comrades scattered across the roof, looking beaten and bloody. Luka, Kagami, and Chloé were all huddled, detransformed, bruised and thoroughly defeated. Evangeline was cradling a bloodied Red Hood close, her face battered with dark bruises, and Damian was sprawled out beside her, bleeding heavily from a wound in his gut.

"Damian!" Ladybug tried to get to her feet as frantic fear overtook her, but she whimpered when a foot stepped on her back, keeping her pinned. Then a bloodied silver blade pressed against her throat before she could even make a move. 

"Well, well, I suppose that it's all finally come to this. I told you that I would get your Miraculous, Ladybug. Finally, I can get what it is I truly desire." Hawkmoth grinned as he knelt down and grasped one of the spotted earrings. He relished in pulling it free from her ear, detransforming her. Hawkmoth stared down at the teen girl who had been a thorn in his side for years, staring at her face, trying to place it but not quite able to.

"Marinette!" Adrien spat out, before turning towards Hawkmoth, a triumphant grin on his face. "I told you father! I told you it was her, she couldn't trick me!"

Hawkmoth paid no intention, instead taking the other earring. As Mayura stepped forward, Hawkmoth reared back his sword, then jabbed it into Marinette's back, making her cry out in pain.

"You can heal her with a wish." Hawkmoth said casually to Adrien as he slid on the Black Cat Miraculous, then forced the Ladybug earrings into his ears, despite not having them pierced. A little bit of pain was worth being with his Émilie again,his perfect, stunning, obedient wife.

"You bastard.." Eva snarled as she stood, her body shaking from her overtaking herself, but was knocked down by Mayura rushing over and backhanding her, making her collapse.

"Sir, I congratulate you in succeeding." Mayura smiled as she strode over to Hawkmoth, and Marinette wanted to hurl when she saw the look of adoration on her face. "I'll be happy when she returns."

"We'll be a happy family again." Adrien put it as both Tikki and Plagg appeared. Both Kwami looked devastated when they saw the condition of all of their allies, before their gazes turned hateful upon seeing Gabriel drop his transformation and stumble a few steps. The weight of such powerful Miraculous were a bit too much for him.

"Tikki, Plagg, I am now your Master." Gabriel grinned, and poor Nooroo flinched when he realized his dearest family would be subjected to the same torment to which he had been a long suffering victim. "I have a wish to make, and you shall give it to me."

"And what is your wish?" Plagg spat out acidicly, while Gabriel merely smiled.

"I wish for my wife to be alive and well once again. The damaged Peacock Miraculous had greatly hurt her and she lay dying beneath my home." Gabriel announced, and Marinette felt bile rise in her throat.

Tikki was quiet for a moment, before flying closer to Gabriel, meeting his gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Gabriel? There is a law of equivalent exchange, no wish is for free." She warned, before Gabriel suddenly snatched her, squeezing her tightly.

"Do not question me! I am your owner and you will do my bidding!" Gabriel snarled, giving Tikki a sharp shake, before finally letting her go.

Once he did, Tikki and Plagg exchanged regretful looks before bowing their heads.

"As you wish, Master. Transform and make the wish." Plagg spoke out, his tone sounding flat and reserved, causing Gabriel to grin in triumph.

He transformed and made his wish, causing the entire area to quickly be filled with blinding golden light.

Then it faded and Adrien crumpled to the ground, his vacant eyes staring up at the dark night sky.

"Adrien?!" Mayura knelt beside him, then began to have a violent coughing fit. Her body shook once and she collapsed to the ground as well, her transformation dropping to reveal the body of Natalie with a now permanent look of shock on her face.

"What…?" Gabriel stared in shock down at the two people he had cared about most in the world. The man dropped the transformation as he went and knelt by the body of his son, cradling him close and he glared at the two Kwami that were now floating over him. "What did you do?!"

"Adrien..? Gabriel?!" Gabriel's head snapped up and he stared as his beautiful Émilie stood on the other side of the roof, looking horrified.

…

Marinette couldn't move and her vision was becoming blurry, then dark around the edges. She managed to reach a hand out and grasp Damian's, though her fingertips were beginning to feel cold.

Was this what it was like to die…?

"It's okay, sugar cookie.." A soft, warm voice murmured into her ear, and a gentle hand stroked Marinette's hair. "I'll save you, I promise."

Marinette went to speak, but she couldn't, her vision slowly going black as she listened to the clicking of heels move away from her and a cry of outrage. 

Golden light flared, nearly blinding her, then everything went black.

She awoke to the feeling of being cradled in someone's arms. She glanced up and a sob left her as she saw it was Damian. Before he could say anything, she leaned up and hugged him, beginning to sob.

"I thought I had lost you.." She whispered, burying her face into his neck. He hugged back and they say there for what felt like the longest time, before she abruptly pulled back and frantically looked around. "Wait, Hawkmoth, he-"

"Don't worry about him." Batman smiled down at her, then pointed to where Gabriel Agreste was handcuffed and looking quite miserable. 

Marinette stared at the man for the longest time, finding herself pitying him, in a way. The man had gone through all of that trouble just to revive his wife. He was quite pathetic.

A soft groaning sound could be heard and her attention snapped towards where Adrien lie, watching in shock as the boy sat up, holding his head.

Everyone was silent for the longest time, then Marinette got to her feet and slowly made her way over to him. Once their eyes met, she watched as tears began streaming down his face.

"Marinette..?" Adrien whispered, his eyes looking clear for the first time in a long time. Then a horrified expression flickered across his face and he began to sob. "Oh god, I was- Marinette- I was a monster…"

Marinette knelt beside him as he broke down in front of her, before she embraced him and let her own tears begin to fall. The Waynes, Luka, Kagami, and Chloé watched as the two broke down in tears, finally free from this burden that had plagued them for so long.

Once their tears subsided, their gazes shifted over to Natalie's body.

"I can't believe she sacrificed her life to make a wish, to save us." Marinette whispered, reaching out and closing Natalie's staring eyes. "I hope she finds peace, she really turned herself around in the end."

"Marinette!" Tikki came rushing forward, nuzzling her Chosen's cheek, holding the earrings tightly. "I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you!"

"You'd never lose me, I'm your Guardian afterall. It takes more than a stab wound to take down Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette grinned, quickly putting on the earrings, feeling a sense of relief and familiarity. Plagg, after realizing the coast was clear, flew over to Damian and handed him his ring, the two of them sharing a smile.

The cops soon came and hauled off Gabriel and Adrien, who went willingly, the heroes stood there and felt free for the first time in a long time.

"I guess we can go back to Paris." Ryuko hugged Ladybug, Queen Bee and Viperion soon joining in. "We'll see you when you get home. Should we be ready to give the Miraculous back?"

"I think so.. With Hawkmoth gone, I think the Miraculous need to go back into hiding again." Ladybug smiled sadly, looking down at the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous in her hand. "I can't have these fall into the wrong hands again. But I'll give you time to say goodbye, I'll be home tomorrow."

Kalki came when summoned and allowed the Parisians to go home, with Ladybug turning back to Tadmir, and hugging him once again.

"I guess we need to get going. My parents want to go home and get the school board to fire Bustier's ass." She joked, taking his hand as Kaalki changed the portal location to the Wayne Manor. "I think I'll have fun with that one."

"I can't imagine how your class survived with only her chaperoning." Nightwing joked, stepping through the portal with a slight skip in his step. Ladybug watched with a smile as everyone headed inside and was about to join them, before something caught her eye.

A few feet away from her was the Fox Miraculous, looking as if it had been tossed carelessly on the ground. She frowned and picked it up, this catching Tadmir's attention before he stepped through the portal.

"Tadmir, do you remember me giving the Fox Miraculous to anyone?" Ladybug asked as she made her way back to the portal. Tadmir looked thoughtful, before shaking his head. "Huh,maybe I accidentally summoned it. I didn't forget it, so I guess it's nothing worth worrying about."

When they stepped through the portal and arrived in the main hall of Wayne Manor, Jason strode up and ruffled Marinette's hair as soon as she detransformed.

"Well, pixie pop, what took you guys so long? I'm trying to convince Bruce here to let us get drunk and party it up." He joked, earning an eye roll from his brothers.

"I was just getting this." Marinette held up the Fox Necklace, and as she stared at it, she felt tears burn her eyes, and a few slid down her cheeks. And when she next looked at Jason, she could see he was crying as well, but looked as baffled as she.

…

"Marinette, you're okay!" Alix burst from the class as they exited the hotel to see Marinette standing by the bus that was waiting to take them to the airport. Marinette opened her arms and accepted the hug as Alix rushed to her. "Did you get him? Is it… Is it all over?"

"Hawkmoth is gone." Marinette smiled as she pulled back, and the entire group began to cheer and some even began to cry. The terror of Hawkmoth's reign was finally over.

"Now you and I have so much more time to spend with your best friend!" Alya shoved her way to the front of the group, then moved to hug Marinette, only for said girl to hold up a hand and stop her in her tracks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marinette rose a brow, not missing the looks Nino and Alix exchanged.

"Miss Bustier explained everything. I know all of that stress made you more susceptible to act out, but the stress is gone now and we can be best friends again, like how it used to be!" Alya explained, and Marinette turned her cold gaze to the smiling Caline Bustier.

"Well that's bull." Marinette snapped out, setting her hands on her hips. "Because you're not my best friend. You're Lila's, remember? And I'm too jealous of her because of Adrien, right?"

"Girl, please, she's a liar, she tricked me. And Adrien is a piece of trash, he convinced Nino to dump me, remember?" Alya rolled her eyes. 

"Marinette, please, Alya is really trying." Miss Bustier spoke up, then motioned to the bus. "Now let's just make up and get to the airport."

"Oh that's enough out of you, she certainly wasn't trying when she threw champagne in my face and called me loose." Marinette snapped, her eyes full of fury now, as she could finally let loose and get it all out. "You can't keep enabling this kind of thing! It's not healthy, and it only makes things worse!"

"Marinette-"

"No, I won't be the example! You didn't even contact my parents, Mr. Wayne had to do that!" Marinette shook her head, then took a deep breath. "My parents called the education board."

Marinette turned away as she saw Miss Bustier go white, and went over to where Damian was waiting for her.

"I'll see you in a few months." She hugged him tightly, then softly kissed his cheek. "Take good care of Plagg."

"I already have some camembert ordered for the glutton." Damian joked, then gently cupped her cheek, gazing deep into her blue eyes, then softly kissed her. "I'll be counting the hours until I can see my angel again."

"I'll be counting the minutes, Mon Prince." She kissed him back, then gave him one last hug, before boarding the bus with her friends.

Damian watched, hands stuffed in his pockets, as the bus drove off, carrying his love back home. And he found himself smiling as he fiddled with the ring on his finger, feeling a rather bright future ahead.


	15. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns home at last.

Once they landed back in Paris, Marinette felt a sense of finally being home, but it wasn't as overwhelming as it used to be. Part of her yearned to go back to Gotham, to be with Damian and the others, there was a sense of belonging there, now that Paris was once again safe.

Oddly, no one once mentioned anything about Marinette being Ladybug. In fact, when she talked to them, playfully suggesting about Ladybug's identity, they all began saying their thoughts, but not once mentioned her. Odd, but she didn't push her luck. Maybe the Miraculous Cure had been extremely generous and wiped their minds? One less thing for her to stress about.

Once she got back to school, her, Miss Bustier, Lila, and Marinette's parents were immediately summoned to the principal's office. Mr. Arquette did not look the least bit pleased, his hands folded neatly as they all shuffled into his office and took a seat.

"I received many disturbing reports while you all were in Gotham, reports that I should have known would happen since I left those children in your care." Arquette spoke, his voice firm and cold as he glared hard at Miss Bustier. "You abandoned a student in the middle of a dangerous city, you left your students roam as they pleased with no supervision, one student stole the money from another, a student was  _ kidnapped _ and you never once reported it to myself or her parents, much less the police. You even had the audacity to say that her kidnapper did nothing wrong. Caline, you've been on thin ice for quite some time now, but this gross negligence is the final straw. One of the students was even assaulted at the Wayne event and you did nothing to break it up and just stood back and watched. I don't believe we have a place for you here at Saint Louis anymore, not after your behaviour."

"Please, you don't understand, it's all a misunderstanding! Marinette manipulated Adrien and-" Lila began, looking tearful.

"And you," Arquette turned his steely gaze on Lila, cutting her off before she can try and spin another flimsy web of lies. ", You have crossed many lines. Lying about medical records, of how to contact your mother, long series of absences, and I heard much about your deeds in Gotham. Your mother is almost here, Miss Rossi."

"What?! No, she can't-" Lila was on her feet within seconds, her body trembling. Caline, herself, looked quite shaken as well, as if she were about to be sick.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I am greatly sorry for what you've had to endure all of these years. I should have taken a more firm stance on things, I should have gotten someone else to attend the trip with your class." Arquette turned to Marinette, his expression turning to one of regret. He stood, then rounded his desk, kneeling next to her chair. "I take full responsibility for what happened to you in Gotham."

"No, Mr. Arquette, please. No one thought I would be kidnapped, and luckily Batman saved me." Marinette put in quickly, feeling a sense of relief, now that Miss Bustier would no longer be around. That pressure of being the perfect example was finally lifted from her shoulders. "You're a great principal, you couldn't have known. But I appreciate your actions now, you're more than making up for this."

His shoulders seemed to relax and he nodded before returning to his desk. It wasn't long before Lila's mother showed up, and then the show truly began. 

"You've been lying to me? Me?! Your own mother?!" Mrs. Rossi screamed at her pale faced daughter, before pulling a few brown envelopes out of her bag and holding them up. "Do you know what these are?! These are court orders! Court orders from Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and the Waynes! What were you thinking, having your friend slander their names all over her blog?! You basically accused Jagged of being a pedophile by saying he wrote a song especially for you, that you're his muse!"

"She is also saying she's the personal muse to Gabriel Agreste, ever since she became his model." Marinette put in helpfully, and sat back as she watched Mrs. Rossi got red in the face and continued to berate her daughter.

"And now you'll be going to live with your aunt back in Italy, if these lawsuits don't bankrupt me! I'm only a secretary, Lila, what made you think we could travel like that?!"

Marinette merely watched as Lila was reduced to tears, and expelled from the school. Mrs. Rossi dragged her daughter out and Caline Bustier was promptly dismissed to go and collect her things.

"What will happen to my class?" Marinette asked the principal once she and her parents were about to leave.

"Well, they will get a new teacher, it might be a bit difficult with only a few months left before you all graduate." Mr. Arquette admitted, looking thoughtful. At the tense silence, he cleared his throat. "Miss Césaire will be thoroughly punished for her actions as well, in Gotham. Assaulting another classmate is completely u acceptable. I was told by her parents she is already being punished as we speak."

Marinette left that school, her parents figuring that she needed a day off after all that had happened. So she silently went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed, finally processing it all.

She was finally free of Lila. Hawkmoth was defeated, and she had both Nooroo and Duusu back, after having fixed the Peacock Miraculous. 

When she heard her phone buzz, she picked it up and smiled to herself.

{Damian}  _ I miss you, Angel, I hope your flight landed safely. _

{Damian}  _ I miss you already Angel. And Plagg's taste in cheese is the smelliest ever. Alfred is threatening to throw him out. _

The smile on her face didn't drop for the rest of the evening, as she spent the entire evening messaging Damian.

…

Ladybug stood firm at the podium, her teammates standing with her as they faced the flashing of cameras with stoic expressions, press members shouting out questions. She merely stared at them, waiting for them all to quiet down. The crowd quickly got the clue and did such.

"Today, I am here to announce that Hawkmoth has finally been defeated. The terror he reigned over Paris for so long is finally over." Ladybug announced, and this only caused the crowd to go into a bewildered frenzy once again. Ladybug waited, and the media was quick to quiet again, realizing they had to be polite with this one. "Gabriel Agreste, formerly known as Hawkmoth, has been arrested and placed into the custody of the French authorities."

"What about his son, Adrien Agreste? Was he in cahoots with his father?" A reporter blurted out, and it took everything in Ladybug not to flinch at that name.

"Adrien Agreste was not in league with Hawkmoth, he and his mother are innocent." Well, as innocent as one could be. Adrien had been arrested, but anyone could see the boy needed mental help due to all of the mental abuse and grooming that had been forced upon him by his father. So Adrien and his mother, who had indeed woken up, had moved out of the country, where Adrien was getting good care in a good facility, not that he'd ever leave it, not after all he had done.

"What happens now?" A young reporter asked. Ladybug recognized her from her school, Estelle Desrosiers, a sweet girl who always sought out the truth, but was respectable about things. So Ladybug gave her a gracious smile.

"Well, Miss Desrosiers, the Miraculous will be retired and I shall be leaving the city. There are dangerous villains in the world and the world needs the help of the Miraculous to stop it. They're here to keep the darkness from taking over." She spoke firmly, and everyone could see the hero they had all grown to love and admire. There was much outcry at her stating she was leaving, but she stopped the noise and set a hand over her heart. "I love Paris, I love France. This is my home more than anything, but I cannot stay, cannot sit by as the rest of the world suffers. So thank you, Paris, and embrace your newfound freedom. And here's my final Bugout!"

With that, she and the rest of her team took off, followed by the cheers.

Back in her family apartment, Alya was seething as she sat between her parents on the couch, watching the live broadcast. That should be her up there, basking in the glory of defeating Hawkmoth with Ladybug, if Ladybug had actually used her head and gave her back her Fox Miraculous! No one was better suited to be a hero than Rena Rouge! Or it should at least be her at the front of that media stand, asking all of the important questions, getting the big scoop. But her parents had made her delete her blog. She had lost every single electronic she'd had, due to her actions in Gotham and her recent attitudes towards everyone. She had even screamed at her little sisters to the point she had made them cry.

The future was not a bright one for Alya Césaire.

…

Graduation had quickly arrived and when Marinette left her class, she didn't once look back. Sure, they had all apologized, save for Alya who had been expelled and needed to repeat her senior year, but they had thrown her aside so easily for a complete stranger. The kind of trust she had had with them was never going to exist again.

As she arrived back at her place to pack her bags, she saw Luka, Kagami, and Chloé in her room, waiting for her. They each gave her a grateful smile, before they began giving the Guardian back their Miraculous.

"I'm going to miss you." Chloé whispered as she nuzzled Pollen, then handed the hair clip over to Marinette, who tucked it safely into the Miraculous box. "And we'll miss you too, Marinette."

Marinette smiled and opened her arms, Luka, Chloé, and Kagami moving in for a group hug. The four of them held onto each other tight, before finally letting go.

"Have fun in Gotham." Luka whispered, ruffling her hair gently before he kissed her temple. "Keep in touch."

"I will." Marinette tucked the Miraculous box into the hidden compartment in her suitcase, then made her way downstairs, embracing her parents tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. She was finally leaving the nest, leaving the home that was full of such love and happy memories. But she still felt something deep inside of her calling for her to go back to Gotham, her new home.

Once she got in the taxi, she settled back and glanced down at her phone buzzed, biting her lower lip to hold back a giggle.

{Damian}  _ Once you land in Gotham, go to the Wayne Botanical Gardens. I have a surprise for you, Angel. _

"I'll be home soon, mon prince.."

…

Marinette stepped into the greenhouse and grinned at the sight of Damian standing there, next to a checkered blanket and a picnic basket. She dropped her purse and ran towards him, hugging him tightly as he lifted her up and spun her.

"I missed you, Angel." Damian whispered into her ear as he set his giggling girlfriend back onto the ground, then motioned towards the picnic. "I thought I'd surprise you, to welcome you back home."

"And here I thought you and your brothers were gonna throw me a party." Marinette grinned, taking a seat beside him. When he began setting out the food, she felt her smile only widen. "You really spoil me."

"Well hopefully I don't spoil your appetite too much. Jason decided to go into the kitchen today and bake you a 'welcome back' cake. Pretend to like the inedible mess." Damian gave her a wry smile as he poured them both a cup of sparkling juice, before holding his up as a toast. "Welcome home, Angel."

"Glad to be home, mon prince." She tapped her plastic cup against his and took a long drink, unable to wipe the smile from her face. The hour passed with them joking and eating the food Damian had brought, Marinette glanced at the time and sighed. "We should get back. I really want to see everyone, I've missed them."

Marinette stood and stretched her body, groaning softly as she managed to loosen a few tense muscles, then took a step towards the exit.

"Marinette."

She turned towards Damian. Damian met her gaze, then raised his gun. A shot rang out and Marinette stumbled back a few steps, clutching at her chest as a bewildered look on her face.

"D- Damian..?" She dropped to her knees, then was jolted onto her back when he shot her again.

"I thank you, Marinette. The Miraculous are much more powerful than I would have ever thought." He smiled thinly as he made his way over and knelt down next to Marinette, who was choking on her own blood.

Marinette stared up at the boy she thought she was so deeply in love with, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as she tried to reach up for him.

"I'm glad you were at least useful. You really are a ditz, aren't you?" He stood and ground his foot into the gunshot wounds, making her let out a choked scream.

Marinette's mind was in a whirl, struggling to breathe as her world began to dim.

So she had just been a pawn…? Been used to get the Miraculous…?

He had lied to her?

How could she have been so stupid?

As the light left her eyes, the only thoughts were on betrayal, and the fears of what would happen to the Kwami, to Tikki.

When her body went limp, Heretic grinned.

…

Damian rushed his entire way to the Botanical Gardens, silently cursing Mr. Freeze with every inch of his being. Because of the bastard, he was two hours late in meeting Marinette. He knew she'd understand, but still, no one deserves that. He feared she was angry because she wasn't answering her phone.

He rushed through the roof doors, when a strong coppery smell hit him, a smell he was very familiar with. His body instantly tensed as he reached down the small knife in his pocket, carefully making his way into the greenhouse as his eyes darted this way and that.

And what he saw made his heart stop.

Marinette was sprawled out on the floor, staring skyward, with two gunshot wounds in her chest, a puddle of blood beginning to congele around her. Hovering over her was a loudly weeping Tikki.

"Tikki,what happened?!" Plagg burst from Damian's coat pocket and rushed towards her, hugging her close as his dearest friend broke apart in his arms.

"I- I don't know! I was asleep, I was so tired because I- I'm still trying to help Nooroo through his trauma, and I just woke up! What happened to her, Plagg? She can't be dead, she just can't be! I can't lose her, please, tell me she's not dead!" Tikki wailed.

"Marinette…?" Damian knelt next to the body, cupping her face ever so gently. He felt tears burn his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, desperately wishing for the reality to not be true. She was gone, he had lost her and he hadn't been here to protect her. The tears began to flow as he let out a sob and hugged the body close. "No, please, Angel, please don't go.."

He sat there and rocked as he sobbed. Eventually, he got the will to call his brothers. They'd have a horrible call to her parents.

…

Tom and Sabine wept as their little girl, their only child, was lowered into the ground. Damian felt numb, like nothing was really worth it anymore. But beneath that numbness was an angry ready to burst forth and cause the death of whoever caused this. The police hadn't found anything, no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing except for Marinette's. Why couldn't they do their goddamned job and find the murdering bastard?!

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Bruce's surprised tone brought Damian's attention, and he watched as Diana Prince approached them, looking grim.

"I am here to honour a brave and dutiful Ladybug. My mother had wished to attend as well, but we did not want to cause much ruckus." Diana admitted, looking down at the casket being slowly covered in dirt. She let out a long, defeated sigh. "But one so young… No one should ever die so young."

"Why would your mother care about this?" Damian snipped, but Diana took no offense, seeing how torn up the boy was. Many people lashed out in their grief.

"She was a previous Ladybug." Diana admitted, noticing Plagg peeking out from Damian's coat pocket. She smiled down at the Kwami and knelt, pretending as if to tie her shoe. "Hello Plagg."

"Hello there, Princess, you've certainly grown." Plagg said rather sadly, before looking away. "Tikki.. She's not doing so good."

"I have no doubt." Diana nodded and stood once again, turning towards Bruce. "What will happen with the Miraculous now?"

"They need to ensure somewhere safe. You said that your mother was once a Ladybug, yes? Perhaps you can take the body back home? I know it would be greatly protected there." Bruce glanced over at his son, who was staring at his ring. "But the Black Cat Miraculous…"

"It can stay here." Diana assured him softly. "You never separate a Black Cat from their Chosen." 

"It was the last thing Marinette gave to me." Damian murmured and Diana felt her heart break at how defeated he looked.

"Keep the ring safe, Damian. And Plagg, help Damian as well." Diana reached down and stroked Plagg's head gently once she was sure no one was watching. "I shall take the box home to Themiscyra."

"Thank you, Diana." Bruce turned his gaze back to the grave, his hands curling ever so slightly into fists. "I know Marinette would appreciate it while we hunt down whoever is responsible for this."

"Once you do find out who it was, make them suffer." Diana hissed, a dangerous threat in her eyes. "Or I shall."

…

That night, Diana took the Miraculous box, sans the Black Cat ring, and returned to Themiscyra.

That night, in a graveyard in Paris, several people approached the grave of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and began to dig.

…

Marinette felt as if she were floating, the entire body full of warmth and strength.

She opened her eyes and realized she was seeing nothing but green.

Then something took hold, something indescribable. She burst forth from the green water, letting out a scream of rage as memories began flooding back, memories of her murder. Eyes almost blind to anything around her, she charged towards a faint figure in front of her and body slammed them. When another person came forward, she flipped them over her head. She broke another man's arm and leg.

"Hold her down!" A feminine voice snapped out, and quickly Marinette found herself being restrained on a cold floor, snarling and snapping, screaming out for Damian's blood.

But eventually, that madness faded and she found herself staring at a beautiful woman who knelt over her.

"Who… Who are you?" Marinette croaked out, her entire body still shivering, tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Oh Marinette, do not weep. My name is Talia." The woman stroked the hair from the young girl's face, smiling kindly down upon her. "Do not fret, I shall take care of you from now on. You are in safe hands."


End file.
